yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
YILBAŞI
Yılbaşı < senebaşı < Yılbaşı/mesajları < Yılbaşı/tedbirleri Bir Yılın Muhasebesi Doç. Dr. Fikret Karaman Elazığ İl Müftüsü İnsan, yaratılışının gereği olarak dikkat, düşünce ve heyecanını gelecek üzerine yoğunlaştırmaktadır. Oysa ki geçmişteki olumlu ve olumsuz davranışları değerlendirmeden geleceğin planını yapmak mümkün değildir. Bunun için bir yıllık zaman insan ve toplum hayatı açısından son derece önemlidir. Bu süre içinde şahıs aile, millet ve insanlık için neler yapıldı? Bilgi ve kültür alanında neler kazanıldı? Belirlenmiş zaman dilimi içinde yapılması gereken ibadet, itaat vs. iyilikler gerçekleştirildi mi? Daha da önemlisi geçmişle ilgili samimi bir değerlendirme (otokritik) yapıldı mı? İşte bütün bu soruların cevaplarını aramak gerekir. Çünkü geçmişin muhasebesini yapmadan geleceğin hareket tarzını belirlemek doğru olmaz. Bu nedenle yazımızda günümüzdeki fert ve toplumun zihninde oluşan “Yılbaşı” imajından söz etmek istiyorum. Yüce Allah insanın zaman ve olaylar karşısında aldığı psikolojik tavrı şöyle açıklamıştır: “Gerçekten insan, pek hırslı (ve sabırsız) yaratılmıştır. Kendisine fenalık dokunduğunda sızlanır, feryad eder. Ona imkan verildiğinde ise pinti kesilir.”(1) “... Çünkü insan zayıf yaratılmıştır.”(2) Aynı surenin devamındaki ayetlerde ise; namazlarını sürekli kılanlar, mallarının zekatını verenler, ahiret gününe inananlar, namus ve iffetini koruyanlar, aşırılıklardan sakınanlar, doğru şahitlik yapanlar, emanete ve ahde vefa göstermek gibi özellikleri taşıyanlar övülmüşlerdir.(3) Gerçekten günlük hayata bakıldığında insan aynı rolü oynamaktadır. Acı, üzüntü, geçimsizlik ve hastalık gibi problemlerle yüz yüze geldiğinde çıkış yolu için yalvarır durur. Zamanın, ibadetin, itaatin, sağlığın ve huzurun değerini dilinden düşürmez. Fakat rahatlığa kavuştuğunda ise, olup bitenleri çabucak unutuverir. Zevk ve eğlenceye dalar. Elbette insan bir melek değildir. Daima hayır çizgisi üzerinde bulunması beklenemez. Hayır işleyebileceği gibi hata ve yanlışlıklar da yapabilir. Fakat önemli olan insanın organizeli bir biçimde hata ve yanlışlıklarda ısrar etmemesi, özellikle öncü ve kötü örnek olmaktan kaçınmasıdır. Kanaatimce günümüzde maksadını aşan uygulamalardan biri de yılbaşı gecelerindeki aşırılıklardır. Elbette bir yıl, insan ve millet hayatında önemli bir zaman dilimidir. Böyle bir mutluluğu yaşamış olmak Allah’ın bize bir lütfudur. Yeni bir yılı idrak etmenin sevinç ve heyecanı da makul ölçüler içinde kabul edilebilir. Fakat aşırılığın da ötesine geçerek, iki yılı birbirine bağlayan bu zaman köprüsünde cinnet geçirmişçesine işlenen yanlışlara, hatalara ve yapılan lüks harcamalara anlam vermek mümkün değildir. Aşırılıklar ve hurafelerle dolu bu tür kutlamalar Hıristiyanlarca dünya gündemine yerleştirilmiştir. Her yıl 25 Aralık Hz. İsa (a.s.)’ın doğumunun yıl dönümü kabul edilerek bir hafta boyunca çeşitli etkinliklere yer verilmektedir. Katolik ve Ortadoks kiliseleri de bu olayı sahiplenmek suretiyle Hz. İsa (a.s.)’ın doğumunun hatırasına bu süre içinde üç dinî ayin gerçekleştirmektedir.(4) Aynı hafta içinde Noel yortusu dolayısıyle çam ağaçları kesilip cadde, balkon ve evler süslendirilip ışıklandırılmaktadır. İlk defa Almanya’da 1605 yılında ortaya konulmuş, daha sonra da bütün hıristiyanlık alemine sirayet eden “Noel Baba” efsanesi de yaygın bir biçimde işlenmiştir. Noel Baba aslı ve mesnedi olmayan, ancak sözde iyiliği temsil eden ve bu gecelerde çocuklara oyuncak, şeker vb. hediyeler dağıtan, genellikle karla örtülü, kırmızı başlıklı paltosu ve kocaman beyaz sakalı ile temsil edilen efsanevî bir kişidir.(5) Bu efsaneye yüklenen haksız bir güç, iyiliksever ve hoşgörü ile çocukların hatta yetişkinlerin dikkatleri ve inançları boş bir zemine çekilmektedir. İsterseniz biz bunun yorum ve kıritiğine girmeden durumu hıristiyanlığın kendi içlerindeki anlayışlarına bırakalım. Fakat aynı olaya İslamiyet ve müslümanlar açısından yaklaştığımızda da; bazı hatırlatmalar ve düzeltmeler yapmak zorundayız: Daha önce de belirtildiği gibi bir yılı geride bırakıp yeni bir yılın eşiğine gelmiş olmanın sevincini ve mutluluğunu kendi sınırları içinde kutlamanın sakıncası yoktur. İnsan sabah akşam karşılaştığı arkadaşına bile iyi sabahlar, iyi akşamlar diyerek veya selamlaşmak suretiyle tebrik ve iyi dileklerini dile getirmektedir. O halde takvim üzerinde değişen bir yıllık süreyi de karşılıklı iyi temenni, tebrik ve sevinçlerle kutlamakta niçin sakınca olsun? Aslında zaman kavramı izâfidir. Günümüzde bile Rumî, Hicrî ve Miladî olmak üzere üç takvim vardır. Dolayısıyle yılbaşı, milletlerin örf, adet, kültür ve kabul ettikleri takvime göre değişmektedir. Nitekim kamerî aylara ve hicrî takvime göre yılbaşı Muharrem ayının ilk günüdür. Olayı bu şekilde ortaya koyduktan sonra normal hallerde örf, adet ve kanun gereğince, zararlarından ötürü yasaklanan bazı davranışlar yılbaşı perde edilerek geçici bir süre için meşru sayılmamalıdır. Alışılagelen yılbaşı gecelerinin etkisinde kalınarak hindi tüketimine, çam kesimine, Noel Baba efsanesine, içkiye, uyuşturucuya, lüks ve çılgınca eğlence önceden reklamlar yapılarak davetiye çıkarmak, örf ve adetlerimiz bir yana, millî birlik, beraberlik ve ülke menfaatine ters düşmektedir. Bunlar en az yılda bir defa da tekrar edileceğine göre, varın yılbaşının olumlu ve olumsuz yönlerini siz düşünün. Elbette soyut olarak ele alındığında Yılbaşı olarak kabul edilen zaman diliminin hatası yoktur. Asıl hatalı ve yanlış olanı, diğer zamanlarda hoş karşılanmayan, hatta yasaklı olan bazı davranışları getirip yılbaşı sürecine tahsis ederek meşru saymaktır. Bu olaya tarafsızca yaklaşıldığında bilimsel olarak izahı ya da tartışılması mümkün değildir. Çünkü kaynağında hiçbir ilmî veri ve belge yoktur. O yapıyor, ben de yaparım, o halde birlikte de yapabiliriz gibi anlayışlarla yaygın hale gelen bu tür olumsuzluklar zamanla sosyal problemleri de beraberinde getirir. Artık gelinen bu noktada insanları tenkit etme yerine, bu uygulamanın fert ve toplum için zararlı olduğunu, kişisel ve sosyal bir değer ifade etmediğini, dolayısıyle bu tür davranışların bırakılmasının daha uygun olacağını belirtmemiz gerekir. Ayrıca söz buraya kadar gelmişken insan hayatında yıl, ay, hafta, gün, gece, saat, dakika, hatta saniyenin dahi önemli olduğunu açıklamak zorundayız. Çünkü insanın dünya ve ahiret kazancı da buna bağlıdır. Nitekim Kur’an-ı Kerim de insanların hangisinin daha iyi davrandığını tespit etmek için ölüm ve hayatın yaratıldığını bildirmiştir.(6) Hayat anlamsız bir var oluş olmadığı gibi, ölüm de sonu hiçlik olan bir yok oluş değildir. Aksine hayat, bir hayırlı faaliyetler alanı, ölüm ise bu faaliyetlerin karşılığını bulacağımız ebedî varlık sahasına geçişi sağlayan bir dönüm noktasıdır. İnsan günlük, haftalık, aylık ve yıllık olarak geride bıraktığı mesaisini değerlendirerek kendi kendini sorgulamalıdır. Zira zaman kavramına karşı sorumluluk bilinci gelişmemiş kimselerin hayatta başarılı olması mümkün değildir. Yüce Allah, insanın geçmişini yoklama ve geleceğini düzenleme açısından dikkatini çekmek üzere “muhasebe” kelimesini Kur’anda 97 defa zikretmiştir. Konuya daha açıklık getirmek amacıyla şu ayet meallerine göz atalım: “İnsanlar imtihandan geçirilmeden sadece ‘iman ettik’ demeleriyle bırakılıverileceklerini mi sandılar.”(7), “İnsan kendisinin başıboş bırakılacağını mı sanır.(8), “Sizi sadece boş yere yarattığımızı ve sizin, hakikaten huzurumuza geri getirilmeyeceğinizi mi sandınız.”(9) Bu son ayetten de anlaşıldığı gibi, dünyadaki canlılar arasında vazife ve sorumluluk taşıyan yegane varlık insandır. Esasen onun hayatını anlamlı kılan, ona değer katan temel özellik, bir vazife ve sorumluluk varlığı oluşudur. Bu sebeple vazifelerini ihmal eden ve sorumsuz birhayat yaşayan insanlar gerçek anlamda insanlık değerini yitirmiş olurlar. Ancak bu ayet açıkça gösteriyor ki, ilahî sorumluluktan kurtulmak ve Allah’ın huzurunda hesap vermekten kaçmak hiç kimse için mümkün değildir. Bununtersini düşünmek, ahlak nizamını ve bu nizamıntemeli olan mutlak adaleti inkar etmek sonucuna götürür. Sevgili peygamberimiz (s.a.s.)’de, hem vaktin değerine dikkat çekmek, hem fırsatları iyi kullanmak, hem de daima muhakeme ve muhasebe yapmak bakımından bir hadiste şöyle buyurmuşlardır. “Ölümden önce hayatın, hastalığından önce sağlığın, meşguliyetinden önce boş vaktin, ihtiyarlığından önce gençliğin, fakirliğinden önce zenginliğin kıymetini bir ganimet olarak biliniz.”(10) Yeri gelmişken Hz. Ömer (r.a)’ın konumuzla ilgili olan şu sözünü de hatırlatmak istiyorum: “Hesaba çekilmeden önce kendinizi hesaba çekin ve tartılmadan önce amelerinizi tartın.”(11) Evet bu değerlendirmeden sonra dönüp yeniden bir yılın artı ve eksilerini tespit etmeye çalıştığımızda fert ve toplum hayatı bakımından iyi bir konumda olduğumuzu söyleyemeyiz. Burada kimsenin şahsî davranışı ve özel hayatı bakımından kâr ve zarar terazisini tartışmıyoruz. Esasen hiç kimsenin, diğeri üzerinde böyle bir hakkı da yoktur. “Herkesin kazanacağı yalnız kendisine aittir. Hiçbir suçlu başkasının suçunu yüklenemez.” prensibi Kur’an-ı Kerimde ifadesini bulmuştur.(12) Fakat sorumluluk ve muhasebe açısından konuya yaklaştığımızda, her an çevremizde olup biten olaylara karşı kademeli olarak görevlerimizin olduğu da bir gerçektir. Yüce dinimiz insanların sorumluluğunu denizin ortasındaki geminin içinde bulunan yolcuların birbirine karşı olan sorumlulukları kadar önemli kabul etmiştir. Şayet yolculardan biri veya birkaçı canım istiyor ya da su ihtiyacım var diye gemiyi delme teşebbüsünü kendisine verilmiş bir hak olarak iddia eder, diğerleri de buna kayıtsız ve ilgisiz kalırlarsa, hem geminin, hem de içindekilerin huzur ve emniyetinden bahsedilemez. Tarih benzer örneklerle doludur. Bir daha hatırlatalım ki gün, hafta, ay ve yıl izâfidir. Zaman bir şelaleden akıp giden su gibidir. Onu durdurmak ya da geri çevirmek mümkün değildir. O halde bir ata sözünde denildiği gibi “Zararın neresinden dönülürse kârdır.” Kanaatimce fert ve toplum olarak; karşılıklı anlayış, inanç ve vicdan hürriyetine saygı, diğer insan haklarına riayet, adalet, çalışma, meşru servet, sosyal barış ve huzur iklimine kavuştuğumuz gün kâr ve kazanç anını yakalamış sayılırız. Dileğimiz odur ki gelecek günlerimiz ve yıllarımız hep kazançlı olsun. (1) Meâric, 19-21. (2) Nisa. 28. (3) Meâric, 22-33. (4) Yeni Türk Ansiklopedisi Komisyon, Ötüken Yayınevi, İst. 1985 c. 7, s. 2687. (5) a.g.e.c. 7, s. 2687. (6) Mülk, 2. (7) Ankebut, 2. (8) Kıyamet, 36. (9) Mü’minun, 115. (10) Feydu’l Kadir Şehru’l Câmiu’s-Sagîr, Dâru’l Maarif, Beyrut, c.2,s.16. (11) İmam-ı Gazâlî, İhyâu Ulumi-d Dîn, Terc. Ahmet Serdaroğlu, Bedir Yayınevi, İst. 1975 c. 4,s. 728. (12) En’am, 164. ---- Basın Açıklaması-Noel ve Yılbaşı Tarih: 30.12.2003 25 Aralık’la başlayan ve yaklaşık bir hafta süreyle kutlanan Noel ve yılbaşı, başta Avrupa ve Amerika kıtası ülkeleri olmak üzere dünyanın birçok yöresindeki Hıristiyan topluluklarca kutlanmaktadır. 1 Ocak tarihindeki yılbaşı kutlamalarının Türkiye’de de özellikle son dönemlerde gittikçe artan bir ilgiyle kutlanmakta olduğu dikkati çekmektedir. Ancak batıda farklı anlamlar ifade eden Noel ve yılbaşı kutlamalarının Türkiye’de yılbaşı bağlamında genellikle birbirine karıştırılarak birleştirildiği ve bu sebeple kamuoyunda bir spekülasyon ve devam ede gelen bir tartışma ortamı bulunduğu bilinmektedir. a) Noel Yortusu ya da batıdaki yaygın isimlendirmesiyle Kristmas (Christmas), Hz. İsa’nın doğumu anısına 25 Aralık’ta kutlanan tamamıyla dinsel bir bayramdır. Batı Hıristiyanları tarafından 25 Aralık olarak hesaplanan Hz. İsa’nın doğum günü, doğu Hıristiyanlarınca 6 Ocak olarak hesaplanmakta, dolayısıyla doğu kiliseleri 6 Ocak tarihini Kristmas bayramı olarak kutlamaktadırlar. Esasen Hz. İsa’nın doğum gününün ne zamana denk düştüğü konusunda erken dönemlerden itibaren yoğun bir tartışmanın olduğu ve yukarıdaki tarihlerden başka bu günün Nisan ayındaki bir zamana denk düştüğü yönünde görüşlerin de ileri sürüldüğü bilinmektedir. Batı Hıristiyanlarınca belirlenen 25 Aralık tarihinin Eski Roma’da güneşle ilgili kutsal bir gün olduğu ve bunun sonradan Hz. İsa’nın doğum günü olarak adapte edildiği ileri sürülmektedir. Hatta bazı erken dönem Hıristiyan yazarların, kendi dönemlerinde, 25 Aralık kutlamalarında güneşi selâmlayan bazı Hıristiyanları uyardıkları da bilinmektedir. Noel Yortusu, Nisan’da kutlanan Easter (Paskalya) bayramıyla birlikte Hıristiyanlığın en önemli bayramları arasındadır. Noel kutlamalarının vazgeçilmez folklorik unsurları arasında çam ağacı süslemeleri ve Noel Baba inancı bağlamındaki gelenekler önemli yer tutar. Her ikisi de kuzey Avrupa kökenli olan bu folklorik unsurların, sonraki dönemlerde Hıristiyanlığa girdiği bilinmektedir. Noel’de çam ağacı süslemeleri ilk kez XVI. yüzyılda Kuzey Avrupa’da ortaya çıkmıştır. Bu âdetin, eski Cermen ve Kelt dinsel geleneklerinden adapte edildiği büyük ihtimaldir. Orta Doğudan Uzak Doğuya kadar birçok dinsel gelenekte olduğu gibi eski Kuzey Avrupa halkları arasında da yeşil ağaç verimlilik, bereket ve üretkenliğin sembolü olarak kabul edilmiş ve dinsel bayramlarında meydanlara dikilen veya evlerde bulundurulan bir yeşil ağaç bu inancı sembolize etmiştir. Kuzey Avrupa halklarının Hıristiyan olmasıyla birlikte, Hıristiyan geleneğindeki Hayat Ağacını temsilen Hz. İsa’nın doğum gününde yeşil bir ağaç (Kuzey Avrupa’da doğal olarak çam ağacı) süslemek ve bunun dallarına çeşitli hediyeler asmak âdeti ortaya çıkmıştır. XVIII. yüzyıldan itibaren çam ağacı âdeti Güney Avrupa Hıristiyanları arasında yayılmaya başlamış; kısa bir zaman sonra ise evrensel olarak Hıristiyanlarca benimsenen bir folklorik törene dönüşmüştür. Benzer bir durum Noel Baba inancı ve bu inanç çerçevesinde yapılan âdetler için de geçerlidir. Almanya’da ABD’de ve Kuzey Avrupa ülkelerinde Santa Claus adıyla bilinen Noel Baba inancı da yine Almanya kökenlidir. Bu inanç da XVII. yüzyıldan itibaren Almanlar vasıtasıyla Güney Avrupa’ya ve Alman göçmenlerce Amerika’ya taşınmıştır. Santa Claus ya da Noel Baba olarak adlandırılan ve Hıristiyanlarca IV. yüzyılda yaşadığı ve İznik Konsili katılımcılarından birisi olduğu ileri sürülen Myra (Demre) piskoposu Aziz Nicholas’la özdeş olduğu söylenen şahsiyet tamamıyla efsanevî bir kişiliktir. Ruslar, onun kendileri için koruyucu bir aziz olduğu kanaatindedirler. Hıristiyanlar, bu şahsın Noel döneminde gökyüzünde rengeyiklerinin çektiği bir kızakla ya da yerde eşek sırtında (veya yaya olarak) dolaştığına ve evlere bacalardan inerek başta çocuklar ve fakirler olmak üzere insanlara çeşitli hediyeler bıraktığına inanırlar. İslâm geleneğindeki Hızır’ın ve Yahudi geleneğindeki İlyas’ın âdeta Hıristiyanlık’taki bir karşılığı gibi gözüken bu inanç, Hıristiyan geleneğinin önemli bir folklorik değerini oluşturmaktadır. Öyle ki Noel Baba inancı Hıristiyan edebiyatında, sanatında ve ticarî yaşantısında önemli ve belirleyici bir unsur olarak ağırlıklı bir yer tutmayı sürdürmektedir. Bu gün için ticari hüviyeti ön plana çıkmış olsa da bütün âdet ve törenleriyle Noel kutlamaları (yukarıda ifade edildiği gibi) kökeni itibariyle tamamıyla dinsel bir bayramdır. Bu bayramın ve bayramla ilgili olarak yapılan âdet ve törenlerin Müslümanlarca benimsenip uygulanması ise dinsel ve kültürel bir yozlaşma olarak görülmeli; böylesi bir tutumun, kendi değerlerimizden uzaklaşma ve başkalaşma sürecini hızlandırdığı, halkımıza / ülkemize yönelik Hıristiyan misyonerliği için de oldukça elverişli bir durum oluşturacağı gözden uzak tutulmamalıdır. b) 1 Ocak’ta kutlanan yılbaşına gelince, böyle bir âdet her ne kadar batı Hıristiyan toplumlarınca Noel’le birleştirilen bir kutlama olarak görülse de milâdî takvimi esas alan bütün uluslarca yeni yılın başlangıcı anısına kutlanan bir etkinliktir. Tarihin bilinen en erken dönemlerinden beri yeni yıl kutlamalarının bütün toplumların geleneklerinde mevcut olması, güneş ya da ay takvimini esas alan uluslar, yılın çeşitli mevsimlerine denk düşen ve genellikle tarımsal faaliyetlerden hareketle düşünülen farklı yılbaşı günleri ortaya koymuşlardır. Bu arada dinsel bir olayın ya da şahsiyetin yaşamındaki bir olayın temel alındığı yılbaşı hesaplamaları da yapılmıştır. Eski Romalılarda yılbaşı olarak kutlanan ve Orta Çağdan itibaren Hıristiyan toplumlarca da yılbaşı olarak kabul edilmiş olan 1 Ocak tarihi, XIX-XX. yüzyıllardan itibaren (şüphesiz batının kültürel etkisiyle) dünyanın birçok halkı tarafından benimsenmiştir. Bugün dünya genelinde yılbaşı kutlamaları, dinsel bir bağlamdan öte kültürel bir anlam ifade etmekte; insanlar yeni yıla yönelik iyilik, bereket, refah, huzur ve barış beklentilerini yeni yıl kutlamalarında dile getirmektedirler. Dolayısıyla yeni yıl kutlamaları; tıpkı içinde farklı ekonomik ve sosyal amaçları da barındıran anneler-babalar günü, işçi bayramı, doğum günü kutlamaları gibi evrensel kültürün bir parçası olarak üretilen ve geliştirilen, sonuçta bütün insanlığa mal olan olumlu bir davranış biçimi olarak görülmelidir. Ancak bu kutlamaları dinsel ve kültürel değerlerimize aykırı birtakım âdet ve geleneklerle birlikte düzenlemek, kutlamalar esnasında kamuoyunu rahatsız edici ya da dinimizin emir ve yasaklarına, genel ahlâka ve toplumsal kurallara aykırı davranışlarda bulunmak kesinlikle doğru değildir. Bu anlayışla yeni bir yıla girerken geçmiş yılın ve yılların muhasebesini yaparak önümüzde kalan sınırlı zaman dilimini daha iyi kullanma bilinci kazanmamızı; 2004 yılının milletimize ve bütün insanlara hayırlar getirmesini; yoksulluğun, açlığın, doğal felâketlerin yaşanmadığı, savaş ve terör gibi üzücü olayların son bulduğu bir dönem olmasını, yeni yılın bütün insanlığa huzur ve barış getirmesini diliyorum. Prof. Dr. Ali BARDAKOĞLU Diyanet İşleri Başkanı ---- Kimin Yılbaşı Resmî yılbaşı her geldiğinde gecesinin kutlanmasının veya o geceye mahsus faâliyet ve eğlencelerden bir kısmına katılmanın İslâm'daki yeri (hükmü) tartışılır. Din hizmetlileri ve muhâfazakâr müslümanlar "bu geceye mahsus bir faâliyete katılmanın câiz olmadığını" söyler, müslümanların böyle bir yılbaşı gecesi yokmuş gibi davranmalarını, normal hayatlarına devam etmelerini ister, bunu tavsiye ederler. Bir kısım modernist İslâm yorumcuları ile amelsiz veya İslâm'ın gerektirdiği hayat konusunda duyarsız müslümanlar ise "dünyanın kutladığı ve eğlendiği bu geceye katılmakta ve eğlenmekte bir sakınca bulunmadığını" söylerler. Son zamanlarda moda oldu, bir konunun İslâm'daki yeri sorulurken, araştırılırken mutlaka bir âyet veya hadîs de aranıyor. Böyle bir yaklaşımın bilgi eksikliğinden kaynaklandığı kesindir. Çünkü İslâmî hüküm ve değerlendirmenin kaynağı vahiy (âyet ve hadîsler) olmakla beraber, bunların sınırlı olduğu, bir mesele hakkında âyet ve hadîs yok ise (doğrudan, adını ve niteliklerini belirterek meseleyi hükme bağlayan bir nas yoksa) ictihada gidilir. Bu konuda uzman (âlim) olanların bildiği usûle uygun olarak yapılan ictihad ile ulaşılan sonuç da (hüküm ve değerlendirme de) dîne dahildir, İslâmîdir, ictihad eden âlimi ve bilgileri yetersiz olduğu için âlimden sorma durumunda olan diğer müslümanları bağlar. Hz. Peygamber (s.a.v.) zamanında yılbaşı kutlamaları bulunmadığı için, doğrudan bu konuyu hükme bağlayan bir âyetin veya hadîsin bulunmaması tabîîdir. Ama bizim dünyamızda önümüze çıkan bu konunun -çeşitli ictihad yöntemleriyle- İslâmdaki yerini belirleyebilmek, hükmünü (haram, mekruh, mübah olup olmadığını) ortaya koyabilmek için yararlanabileceğimiz birçok âyet, hadîs, kural ve ilke vardır. Meselemizin hükmünü araştırmadan önce ne olduğunu açıklamak gerekir. Yılbaşı, tarih başlangıcı olarak müslümanlara ait değildir, Hristiyanlara aittir. Aslında kış gün dönümünü kutlama âdeti çeşitli Asya ve Avrupa putperest (pagan) topluluklarında vardı. Tarihî kayıtlara uygun olmadığı halde Hz. İsa'nın doğduğu gün kilise tarafından 25 Aralık'a çekildi, eskiden beri yapılmakta olan kutlamaların Hristiyanlığa dahil edilmesi hedeflendi. Ancak zaman içinde bu kutlamaya katılan diğer kiliseler aynı tarihte birleşmedi, farklı tarihleri benimsediler. Yılbaşında yapılan Noel Yortusuna (Hristiyanlığa mahsusu bir âyine) adı karıştırılan Noel Baba (Aziz Nichola, Santa Claus) aslında; yani tarihî bir şahıs olarak bir Hristiyan azizi (ermişi, velîsi) dir. Zaman içinde bu azizin tarihi kimliği değiştirilmiş, kendisiyle ilgili birçok efsâne uydurulmuş ve ilk defa 17. asırda Almanya'da Noel Yortusuna karıştırılmış, daha sonra bu uygulama Hristiyan dünyasına yayılmıştır. Müslümanlar tarih başlangıcı olarak hicreti kullanırlar. T.C. Devleti Hristiyanlara ait bulunan bu tarih başlangıcını resmen benimsediği için bu yılbaşı, aynı zamanda "Türkiye'nin resmî yılbaşı"dır, millî ve dinî yılbaşı değildir. Bu kısa tarih bilgisinden çıkan sonuç şudur: a) 1. Ocak. 2002 yıl önce müslümanların veya Türklerin tarihinde, tarih başlangıcı olacak bir olay geçmemiştir. b) Hz. Îsa'nın doğum tarihine uygun olmamakla beraber onun doğumu bu tarihin başlangıcı olarak kabûl edilmiş; bundan öncesi ve sonrası için "milattan (İsa'nın doğumundan) önce, sonra" denilmiştir. c) Hz. İsa biz müslümanlara göre aziz bir peygamberdir (aleyhisselâm), ancak Hristiyanlar onu peygamberlikten çıkarmış, tanrılaştırmışlardır. d) Noel Baba aslında bizce de saygıya değer bir mümindir (Hz. İsa'nın tebliğ ettiği dîne inanmış ve o din içinde yetişmiş ve ermiştir), ancak dün Hristiyanların, bugün dinli dinsiz Batı'nın Noel Babası, nitelikleri bakımından bu aziz, bu velî, bu mümin değildir. Onun adının karıştırldığı yortu da bir Hristiyan ibâdetidir. Böylece yukarıda ana hatlarıyla açıklanan yılbaşının, din olarak aslından saptırlmış Hristiyanlığa, kültür olarak da Hristiyan Batı kültürüne dayandığı, onun bir parçası olduğu ortaya çıkmıştır. Müslümanlar bu yılbaşını takvim başlangıcı yaparlarsa, yılbaşı gecesinde yapılan âyin veya eğlencelere iştirak ederlerse ne olur? Yılbaşı dolayısıyla yapılan dinî âyine katılan (Hristiyanlarla beraber bu toplu ibâdeti yapan) müslümanlar en azından haram (büyük günah) işlemiş olurlar. Bu hükmün akla ve vahye dayalı delîllerini zikretmeye bile gerek yoktur. Dinî âyîne katılmadan yılbaşı dolayısıyla toplantı ve eğlence yapan müslümanlar, bu eğlencelerde ayrıca hiçbir haram işlemeseler dahi, kökeni dinî (İslâm'dan başka ve ona göre bugün mûteber olmayan bir dîne dayalı) olan bir faâliyete katıldıkları ve başka dinden olanlara -dinle ilgili bir konuda- benzer hale geldikleri için günah işlemiş olurlar. "Bir din ve kültür topluluğuna kendini benzetenler onlardan sayılır" meâlindeki hadîs bu davranışı yasaklamaktadır. Yılbaşı, takvim, tarih, tatil, eğlence, şenlik ve bunlarla ilgili âdetler bir milletin kültürüdür. Kültür din ve ideolojinin bedenlenmesi, ete kemiğe bürünmesidir. Bu ikisini birbirinden ayırmak mümkün değildir. Eğer birileri din ile kültürü birbirinden ayırmaya, aralarındaki bağı koparmaya kalkışırsa -zor olmakla beraber bunu yapabilirse- kültür ile beraber dîni de değiştirme yoluna girmiş olur. Bedenini parça parça kaybeden din gider (milletin hayatından çıkar) onun yerine yeni kültürün dîni veya dinsizliği gelir. Kültür ile din arasında böyle bir bağ bulunduğuna göre; kültürün değişmesi dîni yakından ilgilendirir. İslâm'ın beş temel amacından biri dîni (müslümanların hayatında İslâm'ı) korumaktır. İslâm'ın korunmasını olumsuz etkileyen bir davranış, bir kültür değişimi, bir kültür taklidi haramdır, bazan bununla da kalmaz dinden çıkma sonucunu doğurur. Sevgili Peygamberimiz (s.a.v.) Medine'ye göçünce, burada öteden beri iki bayramın bulunduğunu ve bu bayramlarda kutlama yapıldığını öğrendi. Bayramlar, dînin etkilenmesi bakımından önemli kültür unsurları olduğu için bunları değiştirdi ve yerlerine Ramazan ile Kurban bayramlarını tebliğ etti. Daha pek çok hadîste, başka dinlerle ilişkisi veya sembolik değeri/fonksiyonu bulunan âdet ve uygulamaları müslümanlara yasakladı. ---- NOEL NEDİR ? VE YILBAŞI NEDİR? Hz. İsa’nın doğumundan çok önce güneşe tapan putperestler, tanrı saydıkları Güneş’in her gün biraz daha erken kendilerini terk etmesine üzülürlerdi. 25 Aralık’ta günler tekrar uzamaya başlayınca, Güneşin kendileri ile kalmaya razı olduğuna sevinerek kutlamalar yaparlardı. Bu kutlamalar sırasında dans ederler, içki içerler ve ışıklandırma yaparlardı. Ayrıca hindi kesme, domuz başı, kaz kızartması yemeyi de gelenek haline getirmişlerdi. Birde aralarında çeşitli hediyeler verirlerdi. Ayrıca Güneşe tapan ve kurtarıcı tanrılarının kış başlangıcında doğduğuna inanan diğer putperest milletler de vardı. Bunlar da Julian takvimine göre kış başlangıcı olarak kabul edilen 25 Aralık’ta özel kutlama törenleri yaparlardı. Hz. İsa’nın doğum günü kesin olarak bilinmediği için ilk hıristiyanların Hz. İsa’nın doğumu için kutladıkları özel birgün yoktu. Bu sırada Roma İmparatorluğunun her yerinde Güneşe ve putlara tapılıyordu. Roma İmparatoru Büyük Kostantin,putperest iken miladın 313 senesinde hıristiyanlığı kabul etti. Putperestlikten birçok şeyleri de hıristiyanlığa soktu. Güneş tanrısının doğum günü kabul edilen 25 Aralığı yılbaşı kabul etti. Hz. İsa’nın kurtarıcı tanrı olduğuna inanan hıristiyanlar da, Hz. İsa’nın 25 Aralık’ta doğduğunu kabul ettiler (!). Sonunda bu geceyi miladi yılbaşı ve Noel olarak hersene kutlamaya başladılar. (Yeni Rehber Ansiklopedisi) Hz. İsa’nın doğum günü olarak 25 Aralığın seçilmesi, III. yüzyıl başlarında İsa’nın ölüm tarihinin 25 Mart olarak tahmin edilmesine dayanır. Hz. İsa’nın doğumu 6 Ocak’ta, müneccim kralların tapınması ve İsa’nın vaftizi ile birlikte kutlayan Doğu hıristiyanlığı da 25 Aralık tarihini aziz Lonnes Khrysos.. benimsemiştir. (Büyük Laruss Ans.) Buna karşılık Ermeni kilisesi Noel’i hiçbir zaman kabul etmedi ve Hz. İsa’nın doğumunu 6 Ocak’ta kutlamayı sürdürdü. (Ana Britanica Ans.) NOEL BABA Efsanevi hıristiyan inanışına göre; miladi 4. yüzyılda Anadolu'da Myra (bugünkü Demre-Antalya) yöresinde yaşamış olan Aziz Nikolaos adındaki hıristiyan azizi, Roma imparatoru Kostantin'in rüyasına girdi ve idama mahkum edilen 3 subayı kurtardı. Bu olaydan sonra ünü gittikçe yayılan Nikolaos, zamanla Rusya ve Yunanistan gibi ülkelerin hayır kurumlarının, loncaların, çocukların, denizcilerin ve bazı şehirlerin koruyucu azizi olarak benimsendi. Çocuklara özel armağanlar getirdiğine inanılan ve Noel Baba olarak anılmaya başlanılan Aziz Nikolaos efsanevi bir kişiliğe büründü. Aziz Nikolaos'un Noel Baba haline sokulması ilk önce Almanya'da görüldü. Bu efsanevi gelenek zamanla Protestan kiliselerin çoğunlukta olduğu Avrupa ülkelerinde yayıldı. Sonra A.B.D.'nin New York şehrine gelip yerleşen Hollanda'lı Protestanların Aziz Nikolaos'u iyilik sever bir kimse olarak anmaları da çok sevilmesine yol açtı. Ayrıca A.B.D. ve İngiltere'de kutlanan çocuk bayramlarında da yer verilmeye başlandı. Geleneksel aile ve çocuk bayramı olarak kutlanan Noel yortusunun koruyucusu olarak kabul edildi. Noel Baba'nın şişman, neşeli, kırmızı ve beyaz piskoposluk giysileri içindeki tasvirleri Amerikalılar tarafından gündeme getirildi. Noel baba olarak bilinen Aziz Nikolaos'un bazen yalnız, bazen yardımcısıyla ata binerek, bazen de sekiz Ren geyiğinin çektiği arabasıyla evlerin damlarında dolaştığı efsanesi yaygınlaştı. (Yeni Rehber Ans.) Sırtında içi hediye dolu bir heybeyle dolaşan Noel baba evlere bacadan girer ve armağanlarını uslu çocukların ayakkabılarının içine koyduğuna inanılır. (Aslında o hediyeleri evin babası oraya yerleştirdiğini artık bütün çocuklar biliyor.) Noel baba, "yeni doğan" ya da "yaşayan" bir folklarik olaydır. Gerçektende onun ortaya çıkışı her yerde yakın tarihlere rastlar. (Büyük Laruss Ans.) NOEL AĞACI Noel şenlikleri sırasında ışık ve süslerle donatılan ağaca denilmektedir. Yaprak dökmeyen ağaçları ve çelenkleri ölümsüz yaşamın simgesi olarak kullanmak, eski Mısırlıların, Çinlilerin ve Yahudilerin ortak bir geleneği idi. Avrupalı putperestler arasında yaygın olan ağaca tapınma, hıristiyanlığı benimsemelerinden sonra, İskandinavyalıların şeytanı korkutup kaçırmak ve Noel zamanında kuşlar için bir ağaç hazırlamak üzere ev ve ambarlarını yılbaşında ağaçlarla donatma geleneği biçiminde sürdü. Almanya'da da kış ortasına rastlayan tatillerde evin girişine ya da içine bir Yule (yeni yıl) ağacı konuyordu. Günümüzdeki Noel ağacı Almanya'nın batısından kaynaklandı. Ortaçağda Adem ve Havva'yı canlandıran gözde bir oyunun ana dekoru, Cennet bahçesini temsil eden ve üzerinde elmaların bulunduğu bir çam ağacıydı. Adem ve Havva yortusunda (24 Aralık) Almanlar evlerine böyle bir Cennet ağacı dikerler, üzerine Momünyon'daki kutsanmış ekmeği simgeleyen ince, hamursuz ekmek parçaları asarlardı; bunların yerini daha sonra değişik biçimlerdeki çörekler aldı. Ayrıca bazı yerlerde Hz. İsa'yı simgeleyen mumlar eklendi. Noel mevsiminde ağaçla aynı odada Noel piramidi de bulunurdu. 16. yüzyılda Noel piramidi ve cennet ağacı birleşerek Noel ağacını oluşturdu. İngiltere'ye 19. yüzyıl başlarında ulaşan Noel ağacı, Kraliçe Victoria'nın eşi Alman prens Albert'in desteği ile bu yüzyılın ortalarında yaygınlaştı. O dönemde Noel ağaçları, dallarına kurdela ve kağıt zincirlerle asılmış mum, şekerleme ve keklerle süsleniyordu. Göçmen Almanların Kuzey Amerika'ya 17. yüzyılda götürdükleri Noel ağacı, 19. yüzyılda moda oldu. Gelenek Avusturya, İsviçre, Polonya ve Hollanda'da da yaygındı. Japonya ve Çin'e 19. ve 20. yüzyılda Amerikalı misyonerlerin tanıttığı Noel ağaçları ince işlenmiş kağıt süslerle donatılıyordu. Saat gece yarısına yaklaşıyordu. Şık, varlıklı ve bakımlı hanımlar ve beyler caddede belirli bir yöne doğru hızlı adımlarla yürüyorlardı. Caddenin her iki yanı, dükkanların vitrinleri, ağaçlar hatta binaların ön yüzleri binlerce ampullerle aydınlatılıyordu. İleride oluşan kalabalık ve patlayan flaşlar bu dekoru tamamlıyordu. Herhangi bir Avrupa ülkesinde kutlanan Noel gecesinin klasik manzarasını andıran bu tabloda şaşılacak tek husus ayin-i ruhaniye iştirak edenlerin kimlikleri idi. Kiliseyi dolduran kalabalığın büyük çoğunluğunun kimlerden oluştuğunu ise Başpapazın şu anonsu açıklıyordu: "Aziz Müslüman kardeşlerimiz lütfen müsaade edin, Hıristiyan kardeşlerimiz ön saflara geçsinler"... 698 sayılı "Takvimde Tarih Mebdei'nin Tebdili" Kanunu ile Türkiye Müslümanların 1342 senesini 1926 kabul etmiş ve o günden bu yana yılbaşına aşına olagelmiştir. Bu tarihe kadar herkesin "zaman"ı kendisine idi. Her kültür kendine göre zamanı manalandırıyordu. Her din kendi kutsal günlerini tayin ediyor, inananları da kendi bayramı, yortusu, kandiliyle yetiniyordu. Kozmopolit şehirlerde yaşayan çeşitli kültürler zaman içerisinde üstünlük kazanıyor yahut baskın hale gelebiliyordu. Elbette bu, medyanın sihirli gücü ile oluşturulabiliyor. İnsanlar bir şekilde bu tip farklı kültürleri 'sapma' nitelemesine rağmen. Ülkemizde de sosyete bu havaya uyarak yılbaşı haftası ihdas edip bunu 25 Aralık'ta kilisede açıyor. Halk ise karnavala dönüştürülmek istenen bu kutlamalara 31 Aralık günü iştirak ediyor. Yılbaşı hazırlıkları Aralık ayının ilk haftasından itibaren mağazaların vitrinlerini süslemeleri ile başlıyor. Son senelerde adet haline gelen 'yılbaşı sepetleri', aşantiyonlar, takvimler, vb. piyasayı hareketlendiriyor. İlerleyen günlerde çam ağacı satanlarla birlikte hindi sürüleri ortaya çıkıyor. Gazete ve dergilerde yeralan yıllık değerlendirme sayfa ve ekleri yılın son haftasına girdiğimizi hatırlatıyor. 31 Aralık'ta doruk noktasına ulaşan hazırlıkları resmi ve özel TV kanallarının sunduğu programlarla faşinge dönüştürülüyor. Kuruyemişçilerin ve manavların önünde uzayan kuyruklar, akşama doğru yerini evlerine ulaşmaya çalışan insanların telaşlı koşuşturmalarına bırakıyor. İçki satışları ve kullanımının had safhaya yükseldiği bu gecede Sabaha kadar devam eden TV yayınları ve eğlenceler günün ilk ışıkları ile yerini derin bir sessizlik ve yorgunluğa bırakıyor. Türkiye'de 1 Ocak, öğleden sonra başlıyor. Yakın zamana kadar çok fazla itibar görmeyen yılbaşı Türkiye'de popülaritesini TV ile kazandı. Varılan nokta yılbaşı geleneğinin içinden çıktığı hıristayınlık dinin temsilcisi din adamların bile rahatsız eder hale geldi. "Yılbaşı, hıristiyanlar için Hz. İsa'nın doğuşu ile ilgili dini bir bayramdır, manevi bir anlamı vardır ve saçma hafifliklerle kutlanarak manevi içeriğinden boşaltılmamalıdır. Ayrıca inanan ve inanmayan herkes için zaman mefhumunun gündeme geldiği gündür. Zaman mefhumu çok gizemli bir konudur. Yılbaşı bu bağlamda yaşamımızı, yapmak istediklerimizi, ideallerimizi, geleceğimizi gözden geçirme zamanıdır. Yalnızca karnavalımsı eğlencelerle geçirilen yılbaşıları bu açıdan ziyan edilmektedir" diyen Ermeni Patrik Vekili ve Ruhani Kurul Başkanı Başpiskopos Mesrob Mutafyan'ın görüşlerini Papalık İstanbul Temsilcisi Piskopos Louis Pelatre de destekleyerek yılbaşı eğlencelerinin ticari boyutuna dikkat çekiyor. Meşru eğlencelerin dahi mübalağalı olmaması gerektiğini, aşırılıkların yoksul insanlara hakaret anlamı taşıyacağını belirtiyor. Batılılaşan Türkiye ve Türk insanı milli bayramlarının arasına "yılbaşı"nı kattı. Bu yabancılaşma nereye kadar devam edecek ? Son durak ne zaman gelecek ?.. YILBAŞI FACİALARI Yılbaşının Hıristiyanlıkla da Hz. İsa ile de hiçbir alakası yoktur. Eğer olsa idi ; Yılbaşı gecelerinde kiliselerde ayinler yapılır, bu gece bir çılgınlık havası içinde değil, bir takdis havası içinde kutlanırdı. Ama gerek yurtiçinde gerekse yurt dışında bulunan kiliselere bakıldığında bu gecenin zulmete bürünmüş ve içlerinden en küçük bir hareketin olmadığı görülecektir. Çünkü papazlar da bu akşam onlarca küp kutsanmış şaraplarını içmekte ve içip içipsızmaktadırlar. Zaten Peygamberlerin en fakirlerinde biri olarak yaşadığı Hıristiyanlarca da ifade edilen Hz. İsa ile bu gecenin sefahatının, israfının ve çılgınlığının ne alakası olabilir ? Fuhuş Belası Bu gecede eğlenmek adına yüzlerce genç kız bekâretini kaybediyor ve bunun dayanılmaz sonucu olarak fuhşun çirkef kollarına düşüyor. Bu manzaraları her yılın Ocak ayının ilk haftasında gazete ve haber programlarından içimiz sızlayarak izliyoruz. Bu gecede; özellikle fuhuş ticareti yapanlar işbaşında oluyorlar. Kendilerine sermaye kazandırmak için kollarını sıvamış adeta avının üzerine atlamaya hazır bir aç kurt gibi ağızlarından pis salyalarını akıtarak masum ve cehaletinin kurbanı yavrularımızı bekliyorlar. Uyuşturucu ve İçki Belası Uyuşturucu maddeler, başlangıçta bir keyif ve neşe hali vermekte, daha sonra da gerçek yüzünü göstermektedirler. İşte başlangıçtaki bu keyif hali de bazı insanların kanmasına neden olmaktadır. Yılbaşı facialarından biri de binlerce gencimizin eğlenme uğruna uyuşturucu ve içkiye mübtela hale gelmeleridir. "Acaba tadı nasıl ?" merakı ile başlanan uyuşturucu ve içki belası daha sonra yuvaların yıkılması, insanların komaya girerek genç yaşta ölmesine kadar uzanan acı bir serüven haleni geliyor. "İçki bütün kötülüklerin anası" (hadis) olduğu için de toplumda şuursuzca yaşayan bir topluluk meydana çıkıyor. Kumar Belası İnsanları sefalete ve devamlı bir çıkmaza sürükleyen Kumar belasına özenti de çoğu zaman bu geceye mahsus olan Yılbaşı Piyangosu ile başlıyor. Kumarda evini, arabasını, bütün servetini ve hatta hanımını kaybeden kumarbazları duymuşsunuzdur. Kolay kazanma duygusunun verdiği heyecanla bir çok kişiler yine bu gece büyük paralar kaybederek ve bunun sonucu olarak bunalıma girerek belki de canına kıymak için ihtihara kalkışacak. Neresinden bakılırsa bakılsın insanlara hiçbir şey kazandırmayan, özellikle müslümanlara bir çok değerlerini kaybettiren Yılbaşı kutlamalarının felaketleri bizi bir ahtapot gibi sarmış bulunuyor. Orman Katliamı Belası Hersene olduğu gibi bu sene de Noel uğruna binlerce çam fidanı katledilecek. Türkiye'de her geçen gün yeşillik oranının azaldığına dikkat eçeken orman mühendisi uzmanlar, kesilen çam fidanlarının bir günlük eğlence için feda edildiğini kaydederek, şunları söylüyorlar: "Binlerce çam fidanına yazıktır. Kutlamalarda çam fidanı kullanılsa ne olur, kullanılmasa ne olur? Türkiye'de her geçen gün azalan yeşil alanlar, yanıp kül olan ormanlar göz önüne alındığında, her yılbaşında 50 bin çam fidanını göz göre göre kaybetmek ihanettir." Toplumu Sarsan İllet MiLLi PiYANGO Şans oyunlarından biri olan piyango da bir kumardır. Kumar toplumda hoş görülmeyen, kötü bir eylem olarak algılanırken ne yazık ki piyango için toplumda yersiz ve zararlı bir hoşgörü geliştirilmiştir. Zira, devlet tarafından piyangolar tertip edilmesi ve piyango kelimesinin önüne "milli" gibi toplum için önemli kavramlardan birinin eklenmesi, piyangonun hak etmediği bir hoşgörü kazanmasına ve bu da toplum içinde kumarın yaygınlaşmasına yol açmaktadır. Kumarın her türüne bulaşan veya alışan bir kişi diğer kumar türlerine de kolaylıkla alışabilir. Kumar alışkanlıkları ise çoğu zaman bir psikolojik hastalık halini alarak kişiyi, aileyi ve toplumu olumsuz yönde etkileyip sarsabilmektedir. Ülkemiz için olumsuz gelişmelerden biri de yılbaşı ile piyango arasında kurulan olumsuz ilişkidir. Adeta bu iki kavram arasına bir "şartlı refleks" geliştirilmiş ve sanki bileti almak yılbaşı kutlamalarının "olmazsa olmaz" şartı gibi algılanmaya başlanmıştır. Zaten kendi yılbaşısı yerine hıristiyanların yılbaşısını kutlamaya başlayarak kültürel yozlaşma süreci yaşayan toplumda bir de piyango yoluyla kumar hoş görülür, yaşanır ve yaygınlaşır olmuştur. Kendi yerli kültürümüzün hoş görmediği kumar, ilerleme ve aydınlanma (!) amacına yönelik batılılaşma sürecinin bünyemize soktuğu bulaşıcı bir hastalık halinde toplum ve fert sağlığını tehdit etmektedir. Bugünün Türkiye'sinde devlet toplumu piyango bileti almaya teşvik edip, beş on gün umut ve hayal içinde yaşatıp oyaladıktan sonra büyük çoğunluğu bir hayal kırıklığına veya sükütu hayale uğratırken çok az sayıda kişiyi sonuçta sevindirmekte, böylece gereksiz yere toplum içinde kıskançlık ve öfke ortaya çıkarılmaktadır. Problemlerin çözümü için umudunu piyangodan çıkacak paraya bağlayan ve kanamayınca umutlarını tüketerek deprasyona giren kişiler yanında, hazırlıksız olarak çok büyük paralara kavuşan kişilerde de çeşitli şok reaksiyonları ortaya çıkabilmekte ve bazen kişi ve aile felaketlerine rastlanmaktadır. Kişinin zenginliğinin de yavaş yavaş ve sindire sindire ortaya çıkması gerekir. Yoksa halkın deyimi ile haram paranın azdırdığı bir "toplum dışı" kişi ile karşı karşıya kalabiliriz. Tabi, piyangonun alınteri ile kazanıp yaşamak gibi toplum değerlerimizi de aşındırdığını, haksız kazançlara olan hevesi artırdığını ve toplumda kirli ellerin çoğalmasına yol açtığını da unutmamak gerekir. Kumarın bir başka adı MİLLİ PİYANGO Vatandaş Hazıra Alıştırılıyor Piyango yüzünden vatandaşlar hem maddeciliğe hem de hazırı bekleyen toplum haline geliyor. Felsefe "kolay yönden köşeyi dönde nasıl dönersen dön". Bu sayede emeğe saygı yok ediliyor ve insanlar hazıra alıştırılıyor. Üretim yapması gereken ülkeler için çok sakıncalı bu durum, malesef bugün Türkiye'de çok yaygın. Bu konuda Yıldırım Aktuna şunları söylüyor: "Toplumumuz maddeciliğe alıştırılıyor. Maddi değerler ön plana çıkartılarak manevi değerlerin saygınlığı yitiriliyor. Şans oyunları belki ara sıra olsa zarar vermez ama kişilerin geleceği buna bağlanırsa çok acı sonuçlar doğurabilir. İnsanların buna bağımlılığı resmen kumarbazlıktır. Bunun sonucu olarak elindeki parayı kaybeden insanlar hileli yollara baş vurarak para kazanma yoluna giderler ki hırsızlık artar, işyerinde yolsuzluk artar, zimmetine para geçirenler çoğalır. Bunun en büyük sebeplerinden birisi hiç şüphesiz ki gelir dağılımının düzensizliğidir. Bir kaç kişilik azınlık parsayı götürür, pek çok kişi esi kıt kanaat geçinirse insanların çalışarak para kazanma ümitleri kaybolur ve böyle yollara başvururlar. Dinde Yeri Var mı ? Milli Piyangonun İslam dininde yeri var mı? Bu soruyu sormaya dahi gerek yok. Kesinlikle haram.Milli piyangonun İslamdaki yerini kısaca şöyle belirtelim: "Sonunda oynayana kazanç veya zarar getiren; zar, oyun kağıtları, piyango, spor toto, loto ve müşterek bahis gibi her türlü şans oyunları kumar olup kesinlikle haramdır. Bu gibi durumların devlet eliyle organize edilmesi durumu değiştirmez. Çünkü helal ve haram kılıcı sadece Allah'ü Teala'dır. Bunlara helal diyerek alan veya oynayan kişi ayeti inkar etmiş olacağından küfre düşer."(Mehmet Talu) Prof. Hayrettin Karaman da Kur'an-ı Kerim'de Maide süresinin 90. ayetinde kumarın yasaklandığını belirterek şöyle diyor: "Milli piyango biletinin alınması da, çıkacak ikramiyenin yenilmesi de caiz değildir. İslam fıkhı açısından milli piyango ve benzeri uygulamalar "kumar" dır. Buradan elde edilecek gelir ile hayır da yapılmaz. Çünkü İslam; 'hayır yapacaksanız, kumar yolu ile değil, şuurlu bir şekilde yapın' diye emrediyor." ---- İslamda Yılbaşı Kutlaması varmı'dır? 31 Aralık Pazar gününü, 1 Ocak Pazartesi gününe bağlayan gece yılbaşı gecesidir. Yılbaşı kutlamaları denilince de eski yılın sona erip yeni yıla geçildiği 31 Aralık/1 Ocak gecesi yapılan eğlence ve faaliyetler anlaşılır. Ancak yılbaşı eğlenceleri, ilk bakışta yeni yıla girişin kutlamaları gibi gözükmekle birlikte bunun hıristiyan batı’nın noel bayramıyla da yakın ilgisi bulunmaktadır. 25 Aralık’ta başlayan ve yaklaşık bir hafta süreyle kutlanan noel ve yılbaşı, başta Avrupa ve Amerika kıtası ülkeleri olmak üzere dünyanın birçok yöresindeki hıristiyan topluluklarca kutlanmaktır. l Ocak tarihindeki yılbaşı kutlamalarının Türkiye’de de özellikle son dönemlerde gittikçe artan bir ilgiyle kutlanmakta olduğu dikkati çekmektedir Ancak batıda farklı anlamlar ifade eden noel ve yılbaşı kutlamalarının Türkiye’de yılbaşı bağlamında genellikle birbirine karıştırılarak birleştirildiği ve bu sebeple kamuoyunda bir spekülasyon ve devam edegelen bir tartışma ortamı bulunduğu bilinmektedir. Yılbaşı, dini bir bayramdır Bugün için ticari hüviyeti ön plana çıkmış olsa da bütün âdet ve törenleriyle noel kutlamaları, yukarıda ifade edildiği gibi kökeni itibariyle tamamıyla dinsel bir bayramdır. Bu bayramın ve bayramla ilgili olarak yapılan âdet ve törenlerin Müslümanlarca benimsenip uygulanması ise dinsel ve kültürel bir yozlaşma olarak görülmeli; böylesi bir tutumun; kendi dinî inançlarımızdan, değerlerimizden uzaklaşma ve başkalaşma sürecini hızlandırdığı, halkımıza-ülkemize yönelik hıristiyan misyonerliği için de oldukça elverişli bir durum oluşturacağı gözden uzak tutulmamalıdır. Dünyanın her yerinde yaşayan katolik; protestan bütün hıristiyanlar aynı tarihte mahalli gelenekleri doğrultusunda bu kutlamalara katılırlar. Bu kutlamalar onlar için çok önemlidir. Küsleri ve dargınları barıştırırlar, birbirlerine hediye alır, yaşlıları, sakatları, hastaları ziyaret ederler. O geceyi neşeli geçirmek için herşeyi unutup, kendilerini zevk ve sefaya verirler. Çam ağaçlarını süsleyip püsleyerek dükkan vitrinlerine, evlerinin en değerli köşelerine yerleştirirler. Birbirleriyle tebrikleşirler. Dinî bir atmosfer içinde geçen noel bayramı akabinde ise, yeni yıla giriş büyük bir çılgınlıkla, lüks ve israfla kutlanır. hıristiyan ülkelerdeki dinden kaynaklanan bu eğlenceler, 31 Aralık günü en yüksek seviyeye ulaşır. İnsanlar adeta çılgınlaşarak kendilerinden geçerler. Kumar, içki, dans partileri düzenlerler. Kökeni itibarı ile dinsel bir tören olan noel, Yunanistan ve özellikle Hıristiyan ülkelerinde şenlikler ile kutlanırken maalesef yurdumuzda da büyük meydanlarda şenliklere dönüştürülüyor. Halbuki, bu günde yapılan içkili, kumarlı eğlencelerin gerçek hıristiyanlıkla hiçbir alakası yoktur. Beşeriyetin ıslahı için ALLAH Teâlâ tarafından gönderilmiş ilahi bir din, tebliğcisi olan Peygamberin doğum yıl dönümünün bu şekilde kutlanmasına müsaade eder mi? İçkili, kumarlı ve insanı küçük düşüren zevklerin terennüm edildiği kutlama törenleri, İlahi bir dinin esaslarıyla bağdaşabilir mi? müslüman olmayanlara benzemeyin "Kim bir millete benzemeye çalışırsa, o da onlardandır," buyurmuşlardır. Bu hadis-i şerif benzemenin müspet ve menfi kısımlarını içine almaktadır. Çünkü teşebbüh (benzemeye çalışmak): Başkalarının yaptığı bir işi onlara uyarak yapmak demektir ki hayır ve şerde, günahta, küfür ve imanda olabilir. O halde bu hadis-i şerif: Kâfirlere, fasıklara, günahkarlara benzemeyi yasakladığı gibi başta Hz. Peygamber (S.A.V.) efendimize olmak üzere, sahabe-i kirama, meşayiha, takva ve salah sahibi kimselere benzemeyi de teşvik etmektedir. Özellikle yahudi ve hıristiyanlar kısacası İslam’a inanmayan bütün toplumlar, Müslümanların benzememekle emrolundukları toplumlardır. Amr b. Şuayb (R.A.)nun, dedesinden rivayetine göre Peygamberimiz (S.A.V): "Bizden başkasına benzemeye çalışanlar bizden değildir. Yahudilere ve hıristiyanlara benzemeyiniz…" buyurmuşlardır. Benim Fikrim ise : İsteyen kutlar istemiyende kutlamaz ona kimse karışamaz. Ama şunuda sormak gerekir acaba Müslümanların yılbaşını kaç kişi hatırlıyor . Evet bir çok örf ve adetlerimizi terkedip yavaş yavaş Hristiyan alemine özenilmeye başlandı . Hatta özenmeyi bırakın kendi dini bayramımız bile çalınıyor örnekmi tabiki hiç bir zaman şeker bayramı olmayan Ramazan bayramı . Resûlullah (s.a.v.) şöyle buyurmuştur: «Kim (kendi isteğiyle) bir topluluğa (millete) benzerse, onlardan olur» Ebu Davud; 4031, 'İslam'da yılbaşı kutlaması yok' : Noel dinsel bir bayram. Yılbaşı kutlamaları ise Anneler Günü gibi ev-rensel kültürün bir parçası Yılbaşı kutlamalarının İslam'a uygun olmadığına ilişkin fetva yayımlayan Diyanet, yeni yıla saatler kala 'ölçülü eğlenceye' vize verdi. 'Yılbaşı haram mı' tartışmaları, kurumun çıkardığı Diyanet Takvimi'nde yer alan bir fetva üzerine başladı. Fetvada, İslam'da yılbaşı kutlaması olmadığı vurgulanıyor ve şu ifadelere yer veriliyordu: 'Toplumumuzda yılbaşı adı altında düzenlenen eğlence toplantıları, hiçbir kültürel temele sahip değildir. Bu nedenle, Hıristiyanlar'ın örf ve geleneklerinden ibaret bulunan eğlencelerle kutlama yapmak, İslam'a uygun değildir.' Ancak Diyanet İşleri Başkanı Ali Bardakoğlu, dün yazılı bir açıklama yaparak,fetvadaki ifadeleri düzeltti. Anneler Günü gibi 25 Aralık'taki Noel kutlamalarını 'Hıristiyanlar'a mahsus dinsel bir bayram' olarak nitelendiren Bardakoğlu, yılbaşını ise 'Anneler Günü gibi evrensel kültürün bir parçası olarak tanımladı. Müslümanlar'ın Noel'i kutlamasının 'kültürel yozlaşma' olduğunu öne süren Bardakoğlu, bu tür davranışların Hıristiyan misyonerliğe elverişli ortam hazırlayacağını savundu. 1 Ocak'taki kutlamaların ise farklı olduğunu anlatan Bardakoğlu, açıklamasında şunları bildirdi: Kültürel bir etkinlik 'Bu miladi takvimi esas alan bütün uluslarca yeni yılın başlangıcı anısına kutlanan bir etkinliktir. Dünyada bu kutlamalar, dinsel bir bağlamdan öte kültürel bir anlam ifade etmekte; insanlar yeni yıla yönelik iyilik, bereket, refah, huzur ve barış beklentilerini yeni yıl kutlamalarında dile getirmektedirler. Bu kutlamaların anne-babalar günü, doğum günü gibi evrensel kültürün bir parçası olarak üretilen ve insanlığa malolan olumlu bir davranış biçimi olarak görülmesi gerekir.' Kutlamaların folklorik unsurlarından olan Noel Baba ve çam ağacı süslemelerinin Hıristiyanlığa sonradan girdiğini anlatan Diyanet İşleri Başkanı, üstü kapalı şu tavsiyede bulundu: 'Bu kutlamaları dinsel ve kültürel değerlerimize aykırı birtakım adet ve geleneklerle birlikte düzenlemek, kesinlikle doğru değildir.' (AA) "Alıntıdır" ---- YILBAŞI NEDİR VE NASIL ORTAYA ÇIKMIŞTIR? NOEL MÜSLÜMAN’IN BABASI MI? Aziz İslam Peygamberi (s.a.a) buyuruyor ki :"Ben ve Ali bu ümmetin iki babasıyız." Müslüman’ın babası Hz. Muhammed (s.a.a) ve Ali (a.s)'dir. Bu gerçeğe rağmen bu iki baba, ümmete yetersiz mi kaldı ki bir de Noelleri, papazları kendimize baba ediniyoruz? Bu iki babamızı ümmet olarak ne kadar tanıyoruz? İyi tanıyamamanın eksikliği değil midir bu? Kimdir bu papaz Noel? Antalya civarında dünyaya gelmiş, gençlik yıllarını Patara’da geçirmiş, sonra Antalya'nın Kaş kazasının 60 km. doğusundaki Demere kasabasında Piskopos olarak ihtiyarlamış ve orada da ölmüştür. Noel diğer adıyla Nikola, hayattayken Kudüs'e hacca gitmiş ve orada papaz olmuş sonra da piskopos seçilmiştir.6 Aralık 342'de ölmüştür.Kilise civarına gömülmüştür.Aziz ilan edilmiş, kiliseye de Aya Nikola kilisesi adı verilmiştir. 1087 'de ticaret maksadı altında Demere'ye gelen Barili İtalyanlar çok sevdikleri Nikola papaz Noel bu topraklarda kalmasın diye kemiklerini mezardan çıkarıp Bari'ye götürdüler ve orada Nikola’nın adına bir kilise inşa ettiler.Fakat kemikleri götürürken fazla acele ettiklerinden kemiklerin hepsini götüremediler.Bugün Noel Nikola’ya ait iki kemik Antalya müzesinde bir kutu içerisinde saklanıyor. Papaz Noel’in Hıristiyanlık aleminde çeşitli isimleri vardır, şöyle ki; Saintnikola, Saintnic , Santaclaus ve Nikola’dır. Noel sadece hediye dağıtmıyor, hediyeleri evlerde çam ağaçlarının aralarına saklayıp bırakıyor.Yılbaşı gecesi hindinin kesilip yenilmesi Hıristiyanlara göre çok büyük bir ibadet.Bugün Nikola’nın Demre kasabasında Noel baba heykeli bulunmaktadır.Açıldığı dönemde diğer papazlarla beraber bizim devleti temsilen Müslüman devlet adamları ve Müslüman köylüler de katılmıştı. Hıristiyanlar ayinlerini yaparken, vaftiz olurken Müslümanlar da herhalde Allah'a dua ediyorlardı bugünleri gösterdiği için.Noel Hıristiyanların bayramı olmasına rağmen Müslüman ülke Türkiye’de ne işi var? Batının bu eğlence ve inancına ait bu geleneği biz Müslüman topluluk niçin sürdürüyoruz? He sahi! Yılbaşında gazinoya gidemezseniz fazla üzülmeyin, gazinoyu zaten sizin evinize getiriyorlar.Televizyonda oynayacak dansözlerle yeni bir yıla girilecek.Bilmiyorum Müslümanlardan kaç kişi bu programları protesto etmek amacıyla seyretmeyecek? Cennet vatan Türkiye’de resmi ve dini bayramlardan daha fazla ilgi görüyor yılbaşı.Müslüman bir memlekette şehitlerin kanları üzerinde şerefe, şerefe diye tokuşturulan şaraplarla, cin tonik votkalarla televizyonla, leblebi çekirdeklerle Hıristiyan bayramı kutlanıyor elhamdülillah(!) %99'u Müslüman halk olan bu Türkiye fotoğrafı inançlarımızla mukayese edildiğinde müthiş bir çelişki değil midir sizce ? ‘’Yılbaşı nedir ve nasıl ortaya çıktı?’’ sorusuna şu yanıtı verelim. Hz. İsa'nın doğumundan 342 yıl sonra Roma'da ortaya çıktı. Bu dönemde Roma imparatorluğunun her yerinde güneşe tapılıyordu.Roma imparatorluğu güneşperestlik ile Hıristiyanlığı birleştirerek güneş tanrısının doğum günü olan 25 Aralık'ı Hz. İsa'nın doğum günü olarak kabul etti.Neden 25 Aralık? 24 Aralık'a kadar güneş biraz daha erken batıp senenin en kısa günleri yaşanıyor.Batıda güneşe tapanlar tanrıları olan güneşin her gün biraz daha erken kendilerini terk edince üzülüyorlardı.25 Aralık'ta günler tekrar uzamaya başlayınca tanrıları kendileri ile kalmaya razı olmuş ve yeniden doğmuş anlamına geldiğinden mutluluklarını dans, coşku, içki, ışıklandırma, ağaçlarla yeşillendirme, hindi kesme gibi eğlence ve tatil olarak kabul edilmiştir.Hıristiyanlar bugünlerde domuz başı, kaz kızartması ve hindi yemeğini gelenek haline getirmişlerdir. Tek Allah'a inanan Müslümanlardan, temeli putperestliğe ve bozulmuş Hıristiyanlığa dayanan yılbaşı adetini yerine getirenler yukarıdaki bilgileri Allah ve peygamberimizin aşağıdaki sözlerini karşılaştırarak yerlerini tespit etmelidirler. "EY İMAN EDENLER! BENİM DE DÜŞMANIM SİZİN DE DÜŞMANINIZ OLANLARI DOST EDİNMEYİN.ONLAR SİZE GELEN GERÇEĞİ İNKAR ETMİŞKEN NEDEN ONLARA SEVGİ GÖSTERİYORSUNUZ...?"(Mümtehine Suresi 1.ayet) "KİM YAŞANTISIYLA BİR TOPLUMA BENZERSE O TOPLUMDAN OLUR" HZ. MUHAMMED (S.A.A). Peki soruyorum bizim dostumuz kim? Rabbimizin bu kadar açık ve net uyarısına rağmen batının leş kokan geleneğini neden ısrarla Müslümanlar sürdürmeye çalışıyor? Bu durum, Allah ve Resulüne savaş açmak değil mi? Gelin dünya ve ahret yenilgisiyle sonuçlanacak bu günahtan vazgeçelim. "EY İMAN EDENLER! İÇİNİZDEN ONLARI DOST TUTANLAR ONLARDANDIR.ŞÜPHESİZ ZALİMLER TOPLULUĞUNA ALLAH YOL GÖSTERMEZ..."(MAİDE SURESİ 51. AYET) "KİŞİ SEVDİĞİ İLE BERABER OLACAKTIR."HZ. MUHAMMED(S.A.A). Ey yılbaşı eğlencesi yapanlar! Piyango bileti alanlar ve bundan medet umanlar, bir deprem olsa bu halimizle yüce yaratıcı Allah'a ne cevap vereceğiz? Düşündük mü hiç? Gelin o gece televizyonlarımızı açmayalım Allah'a ve Resul’üne savaş açanları protesto edelim, tercihimiz cehennem değil CENNET OLSUN. BATIYORUZ Yaklaştıkça her sene Türkiye’mde yılbaşı, Yapılır Müslüman milletime Hıristiyan aşısı. Buna ağlar, ağacı hem toprağı hem de taşı, Müslümanız elhamdülillah onlarla Noel de yapıyoruz. Batı, Batı diye diye BATIYORUZ ... Sen Hıristiyan mısın? diye sorsam darılır, Yılbaşında hindi, kaz yemesine bayılır. Çam deviren hindici nasıl Müslüman sayılır ? Bilmiyor çoğumuz, nefsimize hoş geliyor yapıyoruz. Batı, Batı diye diye BATIYORUZ ... Batı bizi uyutmuş, kendi hep çalışıyor, Vasıtalar durmadan, şeytana işçi taşıyor. Aileler matemli, acı günler yaşıyor, Biz ise gülüp eğlenip, oturup yatıyoruz, Batı, Batı diye diye BATIYORUZ ... Akıllı sanmayalım kendimi, şaşkınız, Batıla haramlarla kötülüğe taşkınız. Biraz fazla içince onlar bütün aşkımız, Batı, Batı diye diye BATIYORUZ ... Aydın, yazar geçinenler dine yükleniyor, Kitleyi uçuruma, meçhule sürüklüyor, Fitneyi, fesadı durmadan körüklüyor, Utanmadan hep suçu PAK dine atıyor ! Batı , Batı diye diye BATIYORUZ ... Bize bir haller oldu, Cumamız çoktan pazar oldu, Ne olduysa Müslüman olan bizlere oldu, Şeytan taktiğidir, azar azar oldu. Ne şöhretten hastayız, ne de candan hastayız, Ne ruhça , ne de vücutça ne de kandan hastayız, Avrupa’ya bir değil iki pencere açtık, Uzun yıllardan beri ceryandan hastayız ! Kim bir kavme benzerse ( onların adetlerini adet edinir,özel gün ve gecelerini kutlar,onlar gibi giyinir ise vs ) onlardandır. [ Hadis-i Şerif / Ebu Davud ] — NOEL KUTLAYACAK OLAN KİŞİLERE OKUTUN — Yetmiş bin evliyânın reisi İmâm-ı Rabbâni (Kuddise Sirruhu) şöyle buyuruyor ; Bizim bir komşumuz vardı,Müslümandı.Fakat bazı yanlışları vardı.Vefat etmek üzereydi,komşuluk hakkı üzere beni çağırdılar.Gittim ve gördüm ki komadadır.Kendisine teveccühte bulundum.Kalbine manevi bir hâl üzere nazar ettim (baktım).zifiri karanlık bulutlar çökmüş,iman nuru sönecek bir mum gibi kalmış olarak gördüm.Karanlıkları dağıtmak amacıyla teveccüh ettim lakin zerre kadar karanlık açılmadı.Bunu bir-iki kere denedim ama fayde etmedi. Üçüncüde de olmayınca ‘Ya Rabbi ! Acaba bende mi bir kusur var bugün’ diye düşündüm.Tam o esnada kalbime ; “Ey İmam ! Eğer sen bu teveccühlerini dağlara yamlıi olsaydın,senin hürmetine ve teveccühünün bereketine dağları yerinden sökerdim.Ama bu adam’dan sen bir karanık açamazsın,çünkü bunun karanlığı bazı günahları işlediğinden değil,müşrik Hinduların şirk merasimlerine katılmasındandır.( Yani onların özel günlerine,gecelerine ve kutlamalarına katılmasındandır ) Burada şirk olduğu için senin teveccühün burada sökmez’ diye nida edildi. -O zaman Hindistanda şirk bayramlarında boyalı,renkli pilav pişiriliyordu ve herkes birbirlerine dağıtıyordu.Bu müslüman adam da onlardan etkilenmiş,aynı günde aynı şekilde pilav pişirip o günü kutladı.İşte bu yüzden iman nutu karardı.- En sonunda ümidimi kestim ve evime doğru yol aldım.Bir zaman sonra bana komşumun öldüğüne dair haber geldi.Ne yapacağımı düşündüm.Cenazesine gideyim mi,gitmeyeyim mi diye şüphede kaldım.Durum böyle olunca istihare yapmaya karar verdim.İstiharam’de ; ” O kişi ZOR DA OLSA imanını kurtararak öldü.Cenazesine gidebilirsin.’ buyruldu. ---- MİSYONERLİK VE HIRİSTİYAN MİSYONERLER Doç. Dr. Şinasi GÜNDÜZ O.M.Ü. İlahiyat Fakültesi Öğretim Üyesi Misyon ve Misyonerlik Kavramları Latince missio teriminden gelmekte olan "misyon", sözlük anlamı itibarıyla görev, yetki, bundan türetilmiş olan misyoner terimi ise "görevli olan kişi" anlamlarına gelmektedir. Ancak Hıristiyan geleneğinde misyoner ifadesi, bir kavram olarak, resmi kilise teşkilatı ya da herhangi bir Hıristiyan cemaat tarafından Hıristiyan mesajını ve dinini yaymak amacıyla özel olarak yetiştirilen ve bu çerçevede özellikle Hıristiyanlık dışı toplumlarda görevlendirilen kişi anlamına gelmektedir. Böylesi kişilerin oluşturduğu harekete ise misyonerlik adı verilmektedir. Misyon ve misyonerlikle yakından ilgili olarak kullanılan diğer çeşitli terim ve kavramlar da bulunmaktadır. Bunlar arasında evangelizm ve evangelizasyon, Hıristiyan mesajının insanlara ulaştırılmasını hedefleyen anlayışı ifade ederken, christanization ve conversion, diğer insanları Hıristiyanlaştırma ya da Hıristiyan inancına ihtida ettirme bağlamında kullanılmaktadır. Bunlardan başka Hıristiyan mesajına şahitlik (witness), mesajın ilanı (proclamation) ve martyria (şehadet) gibi kavramlar da misyonla ilişkili olarak kullanılmaktadır. Dinsel Öğretilerin Tebliği ve Misyonerlik Evrensel mesajlar içeren her inanç sistemi, öğretileri arasında, temsil ettiği mesajın diğer insanlara -ya da ötekilere- iletilmesine yer verir ve çoğunlukla bunu din bağlılarının yapmaları gereken bir görev olarak kabul eder. Örneğin Kur'an'da, bu çerçevede, insanlara iyiliği emredecek/öğretecek, hayra çağıracak ve onları kötülükten sakındıracak bir grubun her zaman bulunmasının önemi vurgulanır (Âl-i İmran 104); ayrıca dinin insanlara tebliğ edilmesinin gerekliliği üzerinde durulur (Tevbe 122; Nahl 125) ve peygambere hitaben "Rabbinden sana indirileni duyur; eğer bunu yapmazsan onun mesajını duyurmamış olursun. Allah seni insanlardan korur..." (Maide 67) denilir. Bu bağlamda zaman zaman "ey insanlar" diye başlayan ifadelerle, Kur'an mesajının bütün insanlığa yönelik olduğuna işaret edilir (örneğin bkn. Nisa 170, 174; Hac 49; Bakara 21, 168). Benzer şekilde diğer evrensel dinlerde de dinin öğretilerinin insanlara ilan edilmesi ve yayılması üzerinde önemle durulur. Nitekim gerek MÖ 6. yy'da yaşayan Buddha gerekse MS 3. yy'da yaşayan Mani, savunduğu öğretileri diğer insanlara tebliğ etmeleri için öğrencilerini çeşitli bölgelere göndermişlerdir. Örneğin Buddha, öğretilerine kulak vererek aydınlanan öğrencilerini şu sözlerle Dhamma'nın yayılması misyonuyla civar bölgelere göndermiştir: "Keşişler! Halkların takdisi, mutluluğu, dünyaya merhamet, tanrıların ve insanların refah, mutluluk ve takdisi için yola çıkın" (Vinaya Piteka 1.21).1 Öğrencilerini misyon göreviyle çeşitli yörelere gönderen Mani'nin bizzat kendisinin de inanç sistemini yaymak amacıyla Hindistan'a ve Batı Çin'e seyahatler düzenlediği bilinmektedir.2 Aynı şekilde Hinduizmin birçok modern yorumunda da öğretilerin tüm insanlara ilan edilmesi oldukça önemli bir görev olarak kabul edilir. Kabul edilen dinsel öğretilerin öteki olarak değerlendirilen diğer insanlara ilan edilmesine ya da tebliğine, dinsel inancı yalnızca bir ulusa, klana, kabileye ya da doğuştan seçilmiş bir halka ait gören milli dinler, kabile ya da klan dinleri ve komün toplum anlayışını temel edinen sır dinleri (ve bazı Gnostik dinler) yer vermezler. Ortodoks Yahudilik, çeşitli kabile dinleri, Sâbiîlik gibi inanç sistemleri bu şekilde dinsel inanç ve öğretilerini başka insanlara yayma veya onları da kendi dinlerinin müntesibi yapma düşüncesini taşımazlar. Peki her dini tebliğ etme veya başka insanlara yayma isteği misyonerlik olarak değerlendirilebilir mi? Ya da her evrensel dinde misyonerlik kurumuna yer verilir mi? Yukarıda vurguladığımız gibi, evrensel mesajlar taşıyan her inanç sistemi, öğretilerini bütün insanlara yayma isteğine sahip olmakla, hatta bunu, inananlar açısından bir görev addetmekle birlikte, diğer dinsel geleneklerin tebliğ faaliyetlerinin, Hıristiyan kültürü ve geleneğiyle özdeşleşmiş olan misyonerlik kavramı ile ifade edilmesi yanlıştır. Zira, misyonerlik, sıradan ya da rastgele bir tebliğ faaliyetinin ifadesi değildir; o, -ileride ele alacağımız gibi- Hıristiyan geleneğinden kaynaklanan belirli metotları kullanarak Hıristiyan dinsel değerlerinin yayılması ve diğer insanların Hıristiyanlaştırılması için yapılan sistematik aktiviteleri ifade etmektedir. Bu bağlamda misyonerlik, bir kurum olarak İslam'daki tebliğ ve irşat faaliyetlerinden ayrılır. Aynı şekilde Hıristiyan misyonerliği, -her ne kadar Batılı din bilimcileri bunların tebliğ faaliyetlerini de misyonerlik kapsamında değerlendirseler de- Budizm veya Hinduizm gibi dinlerin yayılması amacıyla faaliyet gösteren, bu dinlere ait misyon kurumlarından da ayrılmaktadır. Dinler tarihinde, Hıristiyanlığın misyonerlik kurumuna en benzer teşkilata Maniheizmde rastlanmaktadır. Yukarıda ifade ettiğimiz gibi Mani, henüz kendi yaşamı esnasında inancını yaymak amacıyla güçlü bir teşkilat kurmuş ve talebelerini Suriye ve Mısır'dan Çin'e kadar çeşitli ülkelere dini yaymak amacıyla göndermiş, hatta bizzat kendisi de bu faaliyetlere aktif olarak katılmıştır. Mani'nin öğrencileri gittikleri yörelerde, halkı Maniheizme çekebilmek amacıyla, günümüz Hıristiyan misyonerliğinde inkültürasyon metodu olarak adlandırılan bir tekniğe paralel (bu metodu ileride ele alacağız) bir metotla inançlarını yaymaya çalışmışlardır. Örneğin, bu çerçevede, Maniyi, hitap ettikleri her inanç sistemi ya da kültürün kurtarıcı kişisiyle özdeşleştirmişlerdir. Budist bir toplumda Mani'nin, Budistlerin bekledikleri Maitreya olduğunu, aynı şekilde Mecusilere onun beklenen kurtarıcı Saoşyant, Hindulara ise beklenen Kalki olduğunu anlatmışlardır. Böylelikle muhataplarının geleneğinde önemli bir yer verilen eskatolojik şahsiyetlerle Mani'yi özdeşleştirerek, Maniheizmle onlar arasında bir ünsiyet oluşturmaya çalışmışlardır. Maniheizmle Hıristiyanlıktaki misyonerlik anlayışı arasındaki irtibatı, bizzat Mani'nin Hıristiyanlığın heterodoksal bir kolu olan Elkesai mezhebi içerisinde yetişmiş olduğu gerçeği açıklamaktadır. Dolayısıyla Maniheizmle Hıristiyanlığın dini yayma metodolojisi arasındaki paralellik her iki geleneğin de aynı kökene dayanmasından kaynaklanmaktadır. İslam'daki Tebliğ Kurumu ve Hıristiyanlıktaki Misyonerlik İslam'daki tebliğ ve irşat çabalarının temel amacı, Kur'an'ın Maide suresi 67. ayetinde ifade edildiği gibi İslami öğretilerin insanlara duyurulmasıdır. Oysa Hıristiyan misyonerliğinde, Matta İncili 28:19-20'de vurgulandığı gibi muhatap alınan kimselerin İsa Mesih öğrencileri yapılmaları ve vaftiz edilmeleri ya da ilk Hıristiyan misyoner Pavlus'un bir mektubunda vurguladığı gibi "ne yapıp edip insanların kazanılması" amaçlanmaktadır. Hz. Peygamberin yaşamından itibaren Müslümanlar, İslamı insanlara ulaştırmada tebliğ ve irşadı, yani İslami öğretilerin insanlara ulaştırılmasıyla onların aydınlatılmasını hedeflemişlerdir. Bu doğrultuda Kur'an, çeşitli ayetlerinde Hz. Muhammed'e (ve onun şahsında Müslümanlara), görevinin yalnızca duyurmak olduğunu, insanların inanıp inanmamaları konusunun ise Allah'la insanlar arasındaki bir şey olduğunu hatırlatmıştır. Nitekim Müslümanlar, yaklaşık 1400 yıllık İslam tarihi sürecinde yüzyıllarca egemenlikleri altında kalan bölgelerdeki gayrimüslimleri "ne yapıp edip Müslümanlaştırmaya" çalışmamışlar; onlara tabi ki İslam inanç ve değerlerini anlatmışlar, fakat inanıp inanmama konusundaki tercihi kendilerine bırakmışlardır. Burada uzun İslam tarihi boyunca buna aykırı davranışların hiç olmadığını demek istemiyorum. Mutlaka zaman zaman bazı yerel yöneticilerin kişisel tutumlarından kaynaklanan ve gayrimüslimlere karşı İslamın öngörmediği şiddeti ve takibatı içeren marjinal uygulamalar olmuştur. Ancak bütün İslam tarihi dikkate alındığında bu marjinal olayların son derece münferit hadiseler olarak kaldığı, aksine Müslümanların genelde İslami prensipler çerçevesinde, egemenlikleri altındaki halkları her halükarda Müslümanlaştırmayı değil, onlara iyi ve doğru olduğuna inandıkları prensipleri tebliğ etmeyi ön plana çıkardıkları anlaşılmaktadır. Nitekim bu nedenle olsa gerek, uzun süre Müslüman egemenliğinde kalmasına rağmen Hindistan genelin inancını oluşturan Hindu kimliğinden soyutlanmamıştır. Yine bu nedenle, yüzyıllarca Osmanlı egemenliğinde kalmasına rağmen Balkanlar, Yunanistan, Ege adaları ve diğer bölgeler, Hıristiyan kimliğini kaybetmemiştir. Zira Müslümanlar, egemenlikleri altında yaşayan bu gayrimüslim insanlara, İslamı tebliğ etmekle birlikte, geniş bir hoşgörü ve inançlarına saygı göstermişler; onları Müslümanlaşmaları konusunda zorlamamışlardır. Diğer taraftan misyonerlik anlayışı çerçevesinde Hıristiyanlar, tarih boyu gittikleri yörelerde hitap ettikleri insanlara Hıristiyan mesajını duyurmayı değil, onları Hıristiyanlaştırmayı hedeflemişlerdir. Hıristiyan egemen güçler, egemenlikleri altında yaşayan farklı inanç ve kültür bağlısı halkları hızla asimile etmeyi, İsa'nın ve Pavlus'un kendilerine yüklediği dinsel bir görev addetmişlerdir. Bu nedenle, örneğin Amerika kıtasının Batılı Hıristiyanlarca işgalinden yaklaşık iki yüzyıl geçmeden, güneyi ve kuzeyiyle bütün kıtanın yerli inanç ve kültürleri hızla yok edilmiş; Ortaçağ engizisyonunu aratmayacak yöntemlerle farklılıklar üzerinde şiddet estirilmiş ve yöre halkları hızla Hıristiyanlaştırılmıştır. Aynı durumu Avustralya'da, Yeni Zelanda'da, Batı emperyalizmini yaşayan Afrika ülkelerinde ve diğer bölgelerde görmek mümkündür. Hz. İsa ve Tebliğ Hıristiyanlıkta misyonerlikle ilgili referanslar eldeki mevcut İncillerde İsa'ya atfedilen çeşitli ifadelere dayandırılır. Yeni Ahit'te yer alan ve Sinoptik İnciller olarak adlandırılan ilk üç İncil'de, çarmıh hadisesi öncesi İsa'nın, mesajını, öncelikle içinde yaşadığı İsrailoğulları arasında yaymayı hedeflediği anlatılır. Örneğin İsa, Matta İnciline göre "Ben yalnız İsrail halkının kaybolmuş koyunlarına gönderildim"3 der. Ayrıca İsa, talebelerinin de kendilerine öğrettiği mesajı İsrail halkı arasında yaymalarını ister: "İsa, onikileri şu buyrukla halkın arasına gönderdi: 'Diğer uluslara ait yerlere gitmeyin. Samiriyelilere ait kentlerin de hiçbirine uğramayın. Bunun yerine, İsrail halkının kaybolmuş koyunlarına gidin. Gittiğiniz her yerde göklerin egemenliğinin yaklaştığını duyurun'.4 Böylelikle ikişerli gruplar halinde İsa'nın talebeleri, İsa'nın kendilerine öğrettiği mesajı/öğretiyi yayarak köy köy dolaşmaya başladılar.5 Diğer taraftan, İsa'nın çarmıhta ölüp gömüldüğüne ve üç gün sonra tekrar dirilip bir müddet talebeleri arasında yaşadığına inanan ve İncillerinde bunu dile getiren İncil yazarları, mezardan dirilişi sonrası İsa'nın talebelerine yaptığı son konuşmasında, yalnızca İsrail halkına değil tüm uluslara gitmelerini ve onları dine çağırmalarını söylediğini naklederler. Örneğin Matta İnciline göre İsa, Galilee'de onbir öğrencisine "gidin, bütün ulusları öğrencilerim olarak yetiştirin. Onları Baba, Oğul ve Kutsal Ruh'un adıyla vaftiz edin. Size buyurduğum her şeye uymayı onlara öğretin"6 der. Benzer ifadeler diğer Sinoptik İncil metinlerinde de bulunmaktadır.7 Burada dikkati çeken hususlardan birisi, kendi normal yaşamında İsa'nın davetine konu/muhatap olarak İsrail halkını seçerken, çarmıh hadisesi sonrası bütün uluslara yönelmesidir. Bir diğer dikkat çekici şey ise, çarmıh öncesi yaşamında, talebelerinden insanlara gidip mesajı bildirmelerini isteyen İsa'nın çarmıh sonrası konuşmasında onlardan -Matta'da ifade edildiği gibi-, diğer insanları öğrencileri olarak yetiştirmelerini, Baba, Oğul ve Kutsal Ruh adına vaftiz etmelerini istemesidir. İncillerin bu yaklaşımında, açıkça, mesajın insanlara iletilmesine yönelik yaklaşımlardaki bir gelişim görülmektedir. Bu da bize, ilk cemaatin, inanmayan diğer insanlara yönelik faaliyetlerinde, daha çok onlara kendi inançlarını anlatma ve kendilerini ifade etme amacı güderken, sonraki dönem cemaatlerinin ise diğer insanları kendi dinlerine döndürme hedefi taşıdıklarını anlatmaktadır. Peki İncillerde yer alan bu ifadeler, Miladi takvimin başlarında Galile bölgesinde yaşayan ve günümüz çağdaş bilim adamlarınca "tarihsel İsa" diye adlandırılan şahsiyete mi aittir? Şüphesiz bu sorunun cevabı, eldeki mevcut İncil metinlerinin tarihte yaşayan İsa'yı ve mesajını ne kadar yansıttığı ve İncil yazarlarının tarihsel İsa ve mesajıyla ne kadar ilişkili olduğu sorularına verilecek cevapla yakından irtibatlıdır. Yeni Ahit uzmanı Marcus Borg, eldeki mevcut İncillerin doğrudan tarihsel dokümanlar olmadığını ve bu İncillerde bulunan İsa'ya ilişkin her deyiş ve hikayenin erken dönem kilisesi tarafından şekillendirilmiş olduğunu belirtir.8 Bir başka ifadeyle İsa sonrası dönemde, Antakya merkezli Helenistik İsa cemaati ve Pavlus tarafından savunulan "Tanrısal Oğul Rab İsa Mesih" öğretisi çerçevesinde teşekkül eden ilk Hıristiyan cemaat, Hz. İsa'nın yaşamı ve öğretilerine ilişkin kendilerine ulaşan duyumları, kendi İsa anlayışları doğrultusunda yorumlamışlardır; bu ilk cemaatin dinsel metinleri olarak ortaya çıkan İncillerde ise bu yorumlar yer almıştır. Dolayısıyla İncil metinlerinde gerçekten İsa'ya ait olan otantik söz ve davranışlarla bu ilk dönem kilisesi tarafından yapılan yorumlamalar birbirine karıştırılmıştır. İsa ve Hıristiyanlık Antakya merkezli cemaat tarafından oluşturulan ve öğretilerinin temelinde İsa'nın bedenleşmiş ilahi oğul ve Mesih olduğu inancı yer alan bu harekete, muhalifleri tarafından, Miladi birinci yüzyıl ortalarından itibaren, Mesihçi düşünceyi merkez alan görüşlerinden ötürü Hıristiyanlar (yani Mesihçiler) adı verilmiştir. Nitekim Resullerin İşleri'nin yazarı Luka da ilk kez Antakya'da elçilerin Hıristiyan (Kristianous) olarak adlandırıldıklarını anlatmaktadır.9 Bu durumda Hz. İsa'nın, tarihsel açıdan Hıristiyan ve Hıristiyanlık terimleriyle bir irtibatı olmadığı açıktır. Esasen, isa'nın yaşadığı dönemde muhalifleri (genelde Sadukilik ve Ferisilikle irtibatlı Yahudiler) İsa'yı ve cemaatini Nasuralardan olmakla itham etmişlerdir. Nitekim gerek çeşitli Yeni Ahit metinlerinde gerekse Filip İncili, Mısırlılar İncili gibi apokrif (Hıristiyanlarca sahih sayılmayan) metinlerde İsa ile ilgili olarak bu terim kullanılmaktadır. Bu metinlerdeki ifadelerden anlaşıldığına göre, İsa ile ilgili olarak kullanılan bu terim, İsa öncesi dönemlerden itibaren varlıkları bilinen ve Kudüs merkezli Yahudileri sapkınlıkla, Musa'nın mesajını ve kitabını bozup tahrif etmekle suçlayan Nasuralar mezhebiyle ilişkilidir. Kendilerine karşı şiddetli eleştiriler yönelten ve onları ısrarla Musa hukukuna davet eden İsa'yı, Yahudiler Nasuralardan olmakla itham etmişlerdir.10 Erken dönem Hıristiyan yazar Epiphanius'un verdiği bilgilere göre, daha sonraları Yahudiler, İsa cemaatine, "İsa yanlıları" anlamında Yeşuanlar (İseviler) adını vermişlerdir. Temsil ettiği mesajlar açısından da Hz. İsa'nın Hıristiyanlıkla hiçbir ilgisi yoktur. Örneğin elimizdeki mevcut kanonik (Hıristiyanlarca sahih sayılan) İncil metinlerinden tarih itibarıyla en eskileri olan Sinoptik İncillerde (yani Matta, Markus ve Luka'da) İsa, kesinlikle kendisini Tanrı Oğlu, Tanrı, bedenleşmiş Kelam, Mesih ve benzeri, Hıristiyan teolojisinde son derece merkezi ve belirleyici olan isim ve niteliklerle adlandırmaz; aksine İsa'nın kendisine atfedilen ifadelerde İsa kendisi için sıklıkla "insanoğlu" tanımlamasını kullanır. Bundan başka çeşitli ifadelerde kendisinin bir "peygamber" olduğuna işaret eder. Bu konudaki en çarpıcı ifadeler Luka 13:31-34 ve Markus 6:l-4'te geçmektedir. İsa'nın talebeleri ve etrafındaki kişiler de onu peygamber olarak tanımaktadırlar.11 Aynı şekilde eldeki Sinoptik metinlerde İsa ile İsa'nın çağdaşı olan ve İsa öncesi bir peygamber olarak yörede halkı aydınlatmaya çalışan Yahya arasında kurulan irtibat ve her iki şahsiyetin mesajlarmdaki paralellik de dikkat çekicidir. İsa'nın halka tebliğ ettiği mesaj, başlıca üç husus etrafında yoğunlaşmaktaydı. Bunlardan ilki Tanrı'nın egemenliğine halkı davet etmesiydi. Tanrı'nın (ya da göklerin) egemenliği ise bir taraftan insanların Tanrı'ya iman ve onun emirlerine bağlanmakla yaşamlarında onun emrettiği yola girmelerini, bir taraftan ise yaklaşan hesap gününe inanmalarını ve ona hazırlık yapmalarını ifade etmekteydi. İsa'nın diğer temel mesajları ise, toplumdaki ahlaksızlıkların ve din istismarının tenkit edilmesiyle toplumdaki seçkinler/elit grubuyla din adamlarından kaynaklanan sosyal bozuklukların ve halkın üzerinde estirilen şiddet, sömürü ve terör düzeninin reddedilmesiydi. Dolayısıyla günümüzde yaygın şekilde - yanlış olarak- anlaşıldığı gibi, tarihsel İsa'nın Hıristiyanlıkla bir ilişkisi yoktur ve bu bağlamda İsa bir Hıristiyan (ya da ilk Hıristiyan) değildir. İsa ile ilgili yapılabilecek en basit bir tanımlama, onun bir Musevi (yani Hz. Musa'nın mesajını izleyen, onu tebliğ eden ve yaşadığı toplumda Musa hukukunun geçerliliğini savunan) olduğudur. Gerek Sinoptik İnciller gerekse Tomas İncili gibi metinlerde İsa'nın sözleri üzerinde yapılan araştırmalar, bunu ortaya koymaktadır. Nitekim Kur'an'da da Hz. İsa'nın bu özelliklerine vurgu yapılmaktadır (örneğin Ali İmran 48-51). Pavlus: İlk Hıristiyan Misyoner Hıristiyanlığın misyon anlayışının oluşumunda/gelişiminde hiç şüphesiz Pavlus'un önemli bir yeri vardır. Esasen Pavlus, bir bütün olarak Hıristiyan geleneğinde (tarihinde, teolojisinde, etik anlayışında vs) oldukça önemli bir şahsiyettir; Hıristiyanlık açısından olmazsa olmaz bir değerdir. Meşhur Hıristiyan ilahiyatçı H. Küng'ün yerinde tespitiyle, "Pavlus olmaksızın ne Katolik Kilisesinden, ne Yunan ya da Latin patristik teolojisinden ve ne de Hıristiyan-Helenistik kültürden bahsedilebilir."12 Her ne kadar Hıristiyanlar, misyonun diğer insanlara iletilmesi konusunda referanslarını Yeni Ahit'te yer alan incil metinlerinde geçen İsa'nın bazı sözlerine dayandırsalar da Hıristiyanlık tarihinde ilk sistematik misyon faaliyetinin Pavlusla başladığı görülür. Pavlus, Helenistik İsa cemaati tarafından kurgulanan ve kendisi tarafından geliştiren "ilahi Oğul Rab İsa Mesih" inancını temel alan öğretileri yaymak amacıyla Anadolu, Yunanistan ve Makedonya'ya yönelik üç önemli misyon seyahati düzenlemiştir. Pavlus'un bu seyahatlerini konu alan anlatılar ve bunlarla ilişkili çeşitli topluluklara (veya kimselere) gönderdiği mektuplar, Yeni Ahit metinleri arasında önemli bir yer tutmaktadır. Pavlus, mektuplarında, öğretilerini yaymayı hedeflediği bu misyon faaliyetlerinde uyguladığı metodolojiye ilişkin çeşitli bilgiler de vermektedir ki misyona ilişkin metodolojiyi konu alan bu bilgiler, Yeni Ahit öğretilerini yaşamlarında temel alan Hıristiyan çevreler (özellikle de kutsal kitabı dinde temel referans sayan Protestanlar ve bunun uzantısı olarak faaliyet gösteren Evangelik cemaatler) için bağlayıcı bir özellik taşımaktadır. Pavlus, Korintlilere birinci mektubunda, inandığı öğretileri yayarken yaptığı fedakarlığı ve karşılaştığı zorlukları konu aldığı sözlerinde, dini yaymada hedef aldığı kişilere misyonu götürürken esas aldığı metodu şöyle anlatır: Ben özgürüm, kimsenin kölesi değilim. Ama daha çok kişi kazanayım diye herkesin kölesi oldum. Yahudileri kazanmak için Yahudilere Yahudi gibi davrandım. Kendim Kutsal Yasa'nın (Musa hukukunun) denetimi altında olmadığım halde, Yasa altında olanları kazanmak için onlara Yasa altındaymışım gibi davrandım. Tanrı'nın yasasına sahip olmayan değil de Mesih'in yasası altında olan biri olarak, Yasa'ya sahip olmayanları kazanmak için Yasa'ya sahip değilmişim gibi davrandım. Güçsüzleri kazanmak için güçsüzlerle güçsüz oldum. Ne yapıp ne edip bazılarını kurtarmak için herkesle her şey oldum (1 Kor. 9:19-22). Pavlus, bir başka ifadesinde ise şöyle der: "Bana her şey serbest; ancak ben hiçbir şeyin kölesi olmam".13 Yine o, bir başka yerde ise "... kurtulsunlar diye birçok kimsenin yararını gözeterek herkesi her yönden hoşnut etmeye çalışıyorum" demektedir.14 Açıkça görüldüğü gibi bu ifadelerinde Pavlus, insanları kendi öğretilerine inandırabilmek için adeta her şeyi caiz gördüğünü ve her yolu denediğini, inanıp kabul etmediği halde karşısındakileri kendi tarafına çekebilmek amacıyla onların çeşitli inanç ve değerlerini kabul ediyormuş gibi görünüp, -en masum bir ifadeyle-"takiyye" yaptığını, kısaca amacını gerçekleştirebilmek için her yolu denediğini anlatmaktadır. Nitekim, Yeni Ahit'te yaşamı ve seyahatleriyle ilgili anlatılardan da onun bu metodolojisini nasıl yürürlüğe koyduğunu anlamak mümkündür. Örneğin Musa yasasına şiddetle karşı çıktığı bilindiği halde zaman zaman Yahudi bir çevrede bulunduğunda bunun gereklerine uyduğu görülmektedir. Mesela, katı bir sünnet olma karşıtı olduğu halde, ortam onu gerektirdiğinde öğrencisi Timoteyus'u sünnet ettirmekten kaçınmamış, yine Yahudi halka hoş görünmek amacıyla tapınakta Musa hukuku çerçevesindeki arınma törenlerine katılmakta bir beis görmemiştir.15 Bu tutum, İslam düşüncesinin son derecede önem verdiği "olduğun gibi görün göründüğün gibi ol" prensibine karşı, hedefe ulaşmak için "gerektiğinde olmadığın gibi görünebilirsin" tavrının yeğlenmesidir. Muhataplarına karşı açık, dürüst ve şeffaf olmamayı caiz gören bu tutumda ahlaki bazı sorunların bulunduğu aşikardır. Nitekim Pavlus'un bu metodolojisi, kendisinden yüzyıllarca sonra yaşayan Makyevelli'nin (N. Machiavelli) çokça tartışılan meşhur "davaya giden her yol mubahtır" ilkesini akla getirmektedir. Bir başka ifadeyle Pavlus, Makyevelli'den çok önce bu anlayışı prensip edinmiş ve kendisini rehber edinenlere bunu miras bırakmıştır. Açıkça anlaşılacağı gibi Pavlus'un bu misyon anlayışı, muhatap aldığı insanları ne yapıp edip kazanmayı ya da Hıristiyanlaştırmayı amaçlayan ve bu uğurda gerekiyorsa her yola başvurmayı caiz gören bir anlayıştır. Günümüz misyonerlerinin, -ileride inceleyeceğimiz şekilde- gittikleri yörelerde başvurdukları yöntemler dikkate alındığında, Pavlus'un bu metodolojisinin misyonerlikte temel alındığı anlaşılmaktadır. Hıristiyanlığın Siyasallaşma Süreci ve Misyonerlik Miladi ikinci ve üçüncü yüzyıllarda çeşitli baskılarla yüz yüze olan Hıristiyanlık, önce 313 Milan Fermanıyla birlikte Roma İmparatorluğunda korunma altına alınan bir din olmuş, bunu izleyen dönemde ise Roma'nın resmi dini haline gelmiştir. Bu süreç kilisenin siyasallaşmasını da beraberinde getirmiştir. Zira Roma İmparatorluğu, kendi siyasal yapısıyla bütünleştirdiği Hıristiyanlık inanç ve öğretilerini, resmi bir söylem olarak kabul etmiş ve tebası konumundaki halklara bu inancı gönüllü ya da gönülsüz benimsetme yoluna gitmiştir. İmparatorluğun resmi dinsel söylemi olarak belirlenen anlayışın dışında oluşan ya da oluşabilecek teolojik anlayış ve değerlendirmeler, doğrudan imparatorluğun egemenlik hakkına karşı bir başkaldırı ve isyan olarak kabul edilmiştir. Nitekim bu nedenle dördüncü yüzyılda farklı bir İsa anlayışıyla ortaya çıkan Donatizm ve Arianizm gibi akımlar, Roma İmparatorluğunun siyasal ve askeri gücü kullanılarak şiddetle bastırılma yoluna gidilmiştir. Yine bu nedenle başta Konstantin olmak üzere Roma imparatorları, Hıristiyanlığın çeşitli inanç konularının görüşüldüğü teolojik toplantılara taraf olarak katılmışlar; hatta belirli kararların alınması için bizzat kendileri böylesi toplantıların düzenlenmesini istemişlerdir. Böylelikle Hıristiyan inanç ve öğretileri çeşitli siyasal iktidarların resmi dini/söylemi haline dönüşmüştür. İktidarlarca benimsenen Hıristiyanlığın belirli bir teolojik yorumunun dışında kalan düşünceler, şiddetle itham edilmiş ve taraftarları zındıklık ve heresi ile suçlanarak takibat altına alınmışlardır. Bu nedenle, tarihte "Ayrılmış Doğu Kiliseleri" adıyla ortaya çıkan Monofizit ve Diyofizit doğu kiliseleri (yani Süryaniler, Ermeniler ve Nasturiler gibi akımlar), farklı teolojik inançları nedeniyle erken dönemlerden itibaren imparatorluk ve onun resmi inancının savunucusu olan ana kilise tarafından aforoz edilmişler ve bu kiliselere bağlı halklar Roma tarafından imparatorluğa isyan ve zındıklık suçlamasıyla takibat altına alınmışlardır. Nitekim, Roma ve sonraki dönemlerde Bizans'ın bu baskı ve şiddetinden usanan doğu Hıristiyanlarının yedinci yüzyıldan itibaren Müslüman hükümranlığını adeta bir kurtuluş olarak görmüş olmaları ve genellikle yapılan bir barış anlaşmasıyla İslam egemenliğine girmeleri boşuna değildir. İşte bu bağlamda Ortaçağda misyonerlik kurumu, iki farklı grubu muhatap almaktaydı. Bunlardan birincisi Hıristiyan olmayan halklardı. Başta Avrupa ve Kuzey Afrika'nın farklı inançlara sahip olmayan halkları olmak üzere, Hıristiyanlık dışı insanların Hıristiyan inancına sokulması için Roma ve Bizans imparatorluklarının siyasal ve askeri desteklerini arkalarına alan Roma ve İstanbul kiliseleri, yoğun bir misyon faaliyetine giriştiler. Nitekim bu çabaların bir sonucu olarak kısa zamanda Roma İmparatorluğu sınırları dahilinde ya da imparatorluğun siyasal ve askeri etki alanı altında kalan bölgelerde yaşayanlar büyük oranda Hıristiyanlaştırıldı. Misyonerlik faaliyetlerinin muhatabı olan ikinci grubu ise İsa'nın şahsiyeti, sakramentler vb konularda farklı teolojik değerlendirmelere sahip olan ve bu nedenle heretik sayılan gruplar oluşturuyordu. Ortaçağ boyunca Roma ve Bizans'ın resmi akidesine bağlı misyonerler, Süryaniler, Nasturiler, Ermeniler, Keldaniler vb bu farklı kiliselere bağlı inananları, Roma ve Bizans merkezli siyasal iktidarların resmi öğretilerine inandırmak için yoğun bir faaliyet gösterdiler. Hatta çoğunlukla arkalarına aldıkları siyasal ve askeri destekle, farklı düşünen bu insanları kendilerine döndürmek için zor kullandılar. İlerleyen dönemlerde de bu tür faaliyetler azalmaksızm devam etti. Özellikle Latin Kilisesi olarak da bilinen Roma Kilisesi, diğer bütün farklı kilise mensuplarını (Bizans imparatorluğunun resmi öğretisini temsil eden İstanbul Kilisesi bağlıları da dahil) kendi inanç ve değerlerine bağlayabilmek, bir başka ifadeyle onları kendi bünyesinde sindirebilmek amacıyla yoğun bir kampanya yürüttü. Örneğin Ortaçağ boyunca Kilisenin önderliğinde, özelikle Müslümanlara karşı düzenlenen askeri seferler olarak bilinen Haçlı Seferleri, aynı zamanda Balkanlar ve Güney Avrupa'nın çeşitli bölgelerindeki farklı Hıristiyan gruplara karşı da düzenlendi. Yine, Müslümanlara karşı düzenlenen Haçlı Seferlerinde, Katolik Roma'ya bağlı Haçlı -orduları yalnızca Müslümanları değil Ortodokslar, çeşitli doğu kiliseleri bağlıları vb karşıt Hıristiyan grupları da (tabi ki bu arada Yahudileri de) hedef aldılar. Böylelikle Batıdaki siyasal güçlerin desteğiyle hareket eden ve bu siyasal güçlerin resmi din söylemini temsil eden misyonerler, faaliyette bulundukları yerlerde, yalnızca inandıkları öğretilere halkı inandırma çabasında olmadılar, aynı zamanda irtibatlı oldukları siyasal güçlerin otoritesini ve egemenlik yetisini ifade eden resmi kültürel anlayışın temsilcisi oldular ve bunun propagandasını yaptılar. Dolayısıyla bu bağlamda misyonerlik, dinin siyasallaşması çerçevesinde, siyasal erkin otoritesinin kabulü ve pekiştirilmesi için gerekli olan kültür ihracıyla resmi din anlayışının savunusunda ve yayılmasında hayati rol oynayan bir kurum olageldi. Miladi beşinci yüzyılın ikinci yarısında Batı Roma'nın çöküşüyle Roma Kilisesi, Batı Roma'nın iktidar alanı üzerinde doğan otorite boşluğundan yararlanarak kısa sürede siyasal bir güç olarak ortaya çıktı. Hıristiyanlığın mimarı Pavlus'un, otorite ve egemenliği ikiye ayıran ve metafizik bağlamda egemenliği tanrıya verirken dünyevi anlamda egemenliği siyasal güçlere hasreden ve siyasal güçlere itaati tanrıya itaatle eşdeğer görerek egemenlik alanında tanrı ile kral arasında gerçekleşen bir güçler ayrımını esas alan yaklaşımına rağmen kilise ve Papalık, lehine gelişen mevcut şartlardan yararlanmış ve dini olmanın yanı sıra dünyevi bir iktidar olarak da ortaya çıkmak suretiyle dinin siyasallaşması hadisesini doruğuna çıkarmıştı. Kısa zamanda askeri, ekonomik ve sosyal kurumlarını tesis ettiren ve resmi din söylemine karşı çıkanları sindirip yok etmeyi hedefleyen engizisyon yargı sistemini geliştiren Roma Kilisesi, misyonerlik kurumu vasıtasıyla kendi teolojik ve siyasal iktidarını etrafa yaymaya ve böylelikle egemenlik alanını genişletmeye çalıştı. Ancak Roma Kilisesinin bu çabası, Hıristiyanlık dünyasında bir dizi ayrılık hareketini de beraberinde getirdi. Öncelikle, 15. yüzyıl ortalarına kadar ayakta kalan Bizans'ın resmi din anlayışını temsil eden İstanbul kilisesi, Roma'nın bu girişimine karşı mücadele başlattı ve Roma ile İstanbul arasındaki bu çekişme ve karşıtlık sonuçta Roma İmparatorluğunun mirasını paylaşan Hıristiyan dünyasının iki büyük (ve birbirine düşman) akım halinde ortaya çıkmasına neden oldu; Katolik ve Ortodoks Kiliseleri oluştu. 16. yüzyıldan itibaren, başta ünlü Martin Luther olmak üzere çeşitli reformistler, bir dizi teolojik yenilik yanı sıra kilisenin siyasal/dünyevi bir güç olmasını sorgulamaya başladılar. Luther ve arkadaşlarının hareketi, aslında Hıristiyanlıkta reformdan çok bir öze dönüş hareketiydi; zira dinde temel referans olarak kutsal kitabı kabul eden bu reformistler, örneğin egemenlik konusunda Pavluscu çizginin esas alınmasını öngördüler. Pavluscu yaklaşım, tanrının egemenliğini yalnızca metafizik alana ve iman, tövbe, yargılama vb konulara hasretmekte, dünyevi konularda ise siyasal/laik iktidarlara mutlak egemenlik tanımaktaydı. Dolayısıyla "kimin toprağı onun dini" ilkesi çerçevesinde reformistler, kilisenin ve Papalığın dünyevi iktidar iddiasını (dolayısıyla teokrasiyi) reddetmekteydiler. Bu teolojik ve sosyolojik ayrılıklar kısa zamanda kuzey Avrupa'nın önemli bir kesiminin, Hıristiyanlığın ana gövdesinden Protestanlar olarak kopmasına neden oldu. Dolayısıyla Roma Kilisesinin (Papalığın) dinsel ve siyasal tavrının savunucusu ve yayıcısı olan Katolik misyonerler için, faaliyet alanlarına yeni bir muhatap kitle, Protestanlar eklenmiş oldu. Diğer taraftan, Protestan hareketinin de Hıristiyanlığın siyasallaşması sürecinden bağımsız olduğu ya da dinin siyasallaşmasına karşı çıktığı söylenemez. Zira, tanrı adına iktidarı elinde bulundurduğunu iddia eden Papalığa karşı çıkan Protestanlar, yine Tanrı adına iktidarın kilise dışı siyasal egemenlere verilmesi gerektiğini savundular. Hatta Protestanlar arasında bazıları, dünyevi iktidarların otoritesini o kadar vurguladılar ki dinsel alanın dahi siyasal iktidarlarca düzenlenmesi gerektiğini savundular. Böylelikle dinin siyasallaşma sürecinde Katolisizm Papalık ve kilise merkezli bir din anlayışını vurgularken, Protestanlık ise kilise dışı iktidarlar merkezli bir din anlayışını ön plana çıkardılar. Yine, Katolisizm, Papalığın hegemonyacı gücünü arkasına alırken, Protestanlık da başta Alman prens ve derebeyleri olmak üzere çeşitli Avrupa siyasal güçlerini arkasına aldı. Protestan akım içerisinde yer alıp teşkilatlanan kiliseler kısa zamanda kendi anlayışları doğrultusunda bir misyon ve misyonerlik kurumu oluşturmakta gecikmediler. Protestan misyonerler de tıpkı Katolik meslektaşları gibi, Hıristiyan olmayan muhataplarla birlikte gerek Katolikleri gerekse diğer Hıristiyan kilise bağlılarını hedef aldılar. Kendi siyasal-sosyal anlayışlarını ve bu çerçevede oluşturdukları din yorumlarını diğer bölgelere ihraç etmeyi hedeflediler. İlerleyen dönemlerde gerek Katolik gerekse Protestan misyoner kuruluşlarının önemli bir hedefi, başta Ortadoğu ve Doğu Avrupa olmak üzere çeşitli yörelerde yaşayan ve genellikle Müslümanların siyasal egemenliği altında bulunan doğu Hıristiyanları oldu. Özellikle sömürge dönemlerinde, bu farklı Hıristiyan grupların Katolikleştirilmesi veya Protestanlaştırılması amacıyla çeşitli Katolik veya Protestan ülkelere mensup misyonerler yoğun bir uğraş verdiler. Bunun neticesinde örneğin Katolikleşmiş ya da Protestanlaşmış Süryaniler, Ermeniler vb. gruplar (Türkiye'de mevcut olan Protestan Ermeni Kilisesi gibi) ortaya çıktı. Müslümanlara Yönelik Misyonerlik Faaliyetleri Müslümanlarla Hıristiyanlar arasındaki ilişkilerin tarihi oldukça eskidir; İslam'ın ilk dönemlerine kadar uzanır. Yedinci yüzyılda İslam, genç ve dinamik bir inanç sistemi olarak, tarihte hiçbir dinin başaramadığı oranda hızlı bir yayılma göstermiş, kısa zamanda farklı etnik ve kültürel kimliklere sahip kitleleri kendine taraftar edinmiştir. İslam'ın bu dinamizmi, Müslümanları kısa zamanda siyasal, kültürel ve ekonomik bağlamda oldukça güçlü egemen bir hale getirmiş; böylelikle İslam, Hıristiyanlığın ana vatanı sayılan yörelerde, yani Filistin-Ürdün, Suriye, Anadolu ve Kuzey Afrika'da hızla yayılmıştır. Hatta Müslümanlar, ilerleyen dönemlerde İspanya'nın önemli bir kısmında Balkanlarda ve benzeri yerlerde de egemenliklerini tesis etmişlerdir. Şüphesiz İslam'ın bu hızlı yayılışıyla siyasal ve kültürel açıdan Müslümanların sahip oldukları güç, diğer İslam karşıtlarıyla birlikte Hıristiyanları ve teokratik yapısıyla Batı Hıristiyanlığının patronajlığını yürüten Papalığı fazlasıyla rahatsız etmiştir. Nitekim Ortaçağ boyunca Batı Hıristiyan dünyası, bu hızlı yükselen gücü durdurmanın ve geri püskürtmenin yollarını aramışlardır. Bu çerçevede birkaç yüzyıl sürecek olan çeşitli Haçlı Seferleri düzenlenmiş, bu seferlerin bazılarında elde edilen kısmi başarılarda ele geçirilen yörelerin Hıristiyanlaştırılmasına ve buralardaki İslami kültürel değerlerin yok edilmesine çalışılmıştır. Müslümanların her açıdan güçlü oldukları bu dönemlerde, kilisenin ve Hıristiyan misyonerlerin önceliği, İslam egemenliği altında yaşayan ve ana kilise (Roma) tarafından heresi ile suçlanan Hıristiyan grupları kendi cemaati yapmaya çalışmak olmuştur. Bununla birlikte misyonerler, kitleler halinde insanları kendisine çeken ve siyasal ve kültürel yönden güçlü olanların dini konumunda bulunan İslam'ın cazibesine karşı, kendi inanç esaslarını savunmak, Hıristiyan halkların İslam'a yönelmesine engel olmak, İslam'a giren Hıristiyanları yeniden Hıristiyanlığa döndürmeye çalışmak ve İslam'a karşı polemik üretmek konusunda yoğun çaba sarf etmişlerdir. Dolayısıyla Müslümanların her yönden güçlü oldukları bu dönemde Hıristiyan misyonerlerin Müslümanları Hıristiyanlaştırmaya yönelik çabalarından çok, İslam'a karşı kendi cemaatlerini bir arada tutabilmek ve Müslümanların otoritesi altında yaşayan farklı Hıristiyan grupları kendi kiliselerine çekmek yönünde faaliyetleri olmuştur. Bu arada, çeşitli İslam ülkelerine seyahatler yapan belirli Hıristiyan tarikatlarına mensup keşişler ve Hıristiyan seyyahlar, İslam'a karşı mücadele edebilmek amacıyla İslam'ı ve kendilerine göre İslam dininin eleştirilebilecek zayıf yönlerini öğrenmeye çalışmışlardır. Örneğin, Ortaçağ'da çeşitli İslam ülkelerine seyahatler yapan Fabri ve Piloti gibi Hıristiyan seyyahlar bu çerçevede faaliyet göstermişlerdir. Bunlardan Piloti, Müslümanların Hıristiyan oldukları ya da Hıristiyanlaştırıldıkları taktirde, onlardan çok iyi Hıristiyan olacağını; zira onların adalet ve bağışa/ihsana büyük önem verdiklerini vurgulamıştır. Yine bu dönemde kilise, İslam'a karşı mücadele kapsamında İslam inancının öğrenilmesinin önemini vurgulamıştır. Bu bağlamda 1311-1312'de gerçekleşen Viyana Konsili'nde Hıristiyan Batı ülkelerindeki üniversitelerde Arapça dili ve İslam kültürü okutan kürsüler kurulması yönünde kararlar alınmıştır. Şüphesiz kilisenin İslam'ı öğrenmeye ve Müslümanları tanımaya yönelik bu çabaları yalnızca kendi cemaatlerini İslam'ın cazibesine karşı korumak amaçlı değildi. Müslüman halklar arasında yapılacak misyon faaliyetleri için kullanılacak/kullanılabilecek bilgi birikimini elde etme amacı da taşımaktaydı. Nitekim, bu amaçla Kettonlu Robert'in yaptığı gibi Kur'an çeviri çalışmaları yapılmış, erken dönemlerde İslam'a karşı yazılan Arapça polemik türü eserler Batı dillerine kazandırılmış ve Cusalı Nicholas, Denys van Leeuwen (Dionysius Carthusians) ve Pedro de Alfonso gibi yazarlarca İslam'a karşı çeşitli eserler kaleme alınmıştır. Ortaçağ'da İslam ülkelerine yönelik sistematik misyon faaliyetleri Haçlı Seferlerine kadar uzanır. Bu seferler sırasında Francis Assisi gibi bazı keşişler ve - yukarıda bahsettiğimiz- Piloti gibi seyyahlar, Müslümanlar arasında Hıristiyanlığın yayılmasına dikkat çekmişlerdir. Bununla birlikte Müslümanlara yönelik ilk ciddi misyonerlik girişimin, genellikle, 1299-1306 yıllarında Raymund Lull'un Tunus'a yaptığı misyon gezisiyle sistematik olarak başladığı düşünülür. Her ne kadar Raymund Lull bu gezisinde umduğunu bulamamış ve herhangi bir başarı elde edemeden geri dönmüşse de Hıristiyan misyonerlerin İslam toplumlarına yönelik faaliyetleri, özellikle Hıristiyan Batının Müslümanlara karşı gücü eline geçirmeye başladığı dönemlerden itibaren canlanmaya başlamış, o tarihten günümüze çeşitli şekillerde devam etmiştir. İslam ülkelerine yönelik misyonerlik faaliyetleri, özellikle 18. yüzyıl ve sonrası yoğunlaşmaya başladı. Çeşitli Batı devletlerinin sömürge hareketlerine paralel olarak, gerek Katolik gerekse Protestan misyonerlik teşkilatları Ortadoğu Müslüman halklarıyla, Ön Asya ve Uzakdoğu'nun Hindistan, Endonezya ve Malezya gibi Müslümanların yoğun yaşadığı çeşitli bölgelerinde Hıristiyanlığın yayılışı için çaba gösterdiler. Özelikle 19. yüzyılda Hıristiyan olmayan toplumlar arasında Hıristiyan misyonunun yayılışı amacıyla Kuzey Amerika’da ve Hıristiyan Avrupa ülkelerinde binlerce merkez oluşturuldu. Örneğin 1893'te yalnızca ABD merkezli Birleşik Presbiteryen Kilisesi'ne bağlı misyonerlik teşkilatlarının sayısı 861'di. Ayrıca yine bu kilise etrafında iki büyük misyoner cemiyetleri kurulu teşekkül etmişti. Amerika merkezli Presbiteryen Kilisesi, 19. yüzyılda Ortadoğu'nun Müslüman halkları arasında en aktif çalışan misyonerlik teşkilatlarını yönetmekteydi. Bu kilise bünyesinde faaliyet gösteren misyonerler, 19. yüzyılın ilk yarısından itibaren Suriye ve Mısır'ın çeşitli önemli yerleşim birimlerinde misyonerlik merkezleri oluşturdular. Bu merkezler aracılığıyla, özellikle açtıkları okullar ve diğer eğitim kurumları sayesinde, kısa zamanda yerli halk arasında büyük bir saygınlık kazandılar. Bu dönemde, yalnızca Kahire'de 125 misyon merkezi ve bu merkezin idare ettiği 113 okul ile 117 Pazar-okulu bulunmaktaydı.16 Amerika merkezli Presbiteryen Kilisesi çevresinde aktif olan misyoner örgütlerinin dışında İngiltere, İskoçya, İrlanda, Hollanda ve diğer çeşitli Avrupa ülkeleri merkezli Protestan misyoner gruplar da İslam ülkelerine yönelik misyonerlik faaliyetlerinde önemli rol oynadılar. Doğal olarak Katolik misyoner gruplar da boş durmadılar. Bunlar da başta Osmanlı İmparatorluğu sınırları dahilinde yer alan çeşitli büyük yerleşim birimleri olmak üzere, Ortadoğu'da ve Afrika'da Hıristiyan misyonunu yaymaya çalıştılar. Anadolu'da Misyonerlik Faaliyetleri Ermenilikten Ortodoksluğa ve Süryaniliğe kadar farklı Hıristiyan gruplar yüzyıllarca Müslümanlarla birlikte aynı topraklarda yaşamalarına rağmen, Anadolu Müslümanlarına yönelik sistematik Hıristiyanlaştırma faaliyetleri 19. yüzyıla kadar fazla görülmedi. Doğal olarak bunun en önemli nedeni, -yukarıda da ifade ettiğimiz gibi- bu dönem öncesi Osmanlıların siyasal anlamda henüz gücünü kaybetmemiş olmasıydı. 19. yüzyıl ve sonrasında da Müslümanlara yönelik misyonerlik faaliyetleri, yüzyıllarca Müslümanlarla bir arada yaşayan Ermeniler, Ortodokslar, Süryaniler ve Nasturilerden kaynaklanmadı. Bugün hâlâ Ortadoğu'da yaşayan bu Hıristiyan grupların sistematik misyonerlik faaliyetleri içerisinde yer almamaları dikkat çekicidir. Tabi bu gruplar arasından Protestanlaşmış veya Katolikleşmiş olanları ayırmak gerekir. Zira Protestan veya Katolik misyon grupların etkisiyle Protestanlaşan ya da Katolikleşen bu gruplar, yeni katıldıkları Hıristiyan çevrenin misyon ve misyonerlik anlayışını da adapte etmişlerdir. Henüz. 17. yüzyılda, Fransa'yla yakınlaşma siyasetine paralel olarak bazı Cizvit ve Franziskan din adamlarının ve misyonerlerin Osmanlının çeşitli şehirlerine gelip yerleşmelerine izin verildi. Fakat bu misyoner gruplar, Müslüman halktan ziyade Osmanlı vatandaşı Hıristiyan azınlıklarla diğer gayrimüslimleri hedef edindiler. 19. yüzyıl ise Anadolu'da faaliyet göstermeleri açısından misyonerler için tam bir altın çağ oldu. Osmanlının ekonomik, siyasal ve askeri yönden zayıflamasına paralel olarak Avrupa devletlerine tanınan ayrıcalıklar, bu devletler himayesinde çalışan misyoner örgütler için bulunmaz bir fırsat olmuştur. İngiltere ve sonraları Amerika himayesinde Anadolu'ya gelip yerleşen misyoner örgütleri, özellikle Anadolu'nun çeşitli şehirlerinde açtıkları okulları üs edinerek Hıristiyanlığı yaymaya çalışmışlardır. Bu dönemde misyonerlerce bazı illerde açılan okulların sayısını vermek, bu aktivitelerin ulaştığı boyutu anlamak açısından yeterli olacaktır. Örneğin 1894'te yalnızca Elazığ'da (Harput ve civarında) Protestanların açtığı okul sayısı 83'tür. 20. yüzyılın başlarında ise, çoğunluğu Amerikan Protestan gruplara bağlı olmak üzere Protestan ve Katolikler tarafından açılan okul sayısı 800 civarındadır Birinci Dünya Savaşı sırasında Anadolu'ya yönelik misyonerlik faaliyetlerinde ciddi bir kesinti yaşandığı görülür. Zira, savaşın öncesinde ve sonrasında, çeşitli güçlerin tahrik ve kışkırtmalarıyla isyan eden ya da yabancı istilacı güçlerle işbirliği yapan Hıristiyan azınlıklarla Müslüman halk arasında ciddi sorunlar yaşandı. Azınlıklardan kaynaklanan bu ihanet nedeniyle Müslüman halk genelde Hıristiyanlara karşı mesafeli durmaya başladı. Dolayısıyla Müslümanlara yönelik faaliyet sürdüren ve teşkilat olarak çeşitli Batı ülkelerine dayalı olan misyoner örgütleri büyük ölçüde Anadolu'yu terk etmek durumunda kaldı; bunların işlettiği okulların ise önemli bir kısmı kapandı. Cumhuriyetin ilan edilişi dolaylarında, misyoner kurumları çerçevesinde Anadolu'da aktif olan hâlâ çeşitli eğitim kurumları bulunmaktaydı. Ancak ilerleyen dönemlerde bunların birçoğu ya kendiliğinden ya da devletin müdahalesiyle kapanmak zorunda kaldı. Örneğin Bursa'da faal olan Amerikan Kız Koleji, burada eğitim gören kızlardan üçünün Hıristiyan olduğu haberlerinin yayılması üzerine, bizzat Atatürk'ün direktifiyle kapatıldı. İlerleyen yıllarda da Anadolu'daki misyonerlik aktivitelerindeki duraklama ve gerileme devam etti. Şüphesiz bunda, henüz yeni kurulmuş olan Cumhuriyetin izlediği genellikle içe dönük politikaların ve İkinci Dünya Savaşı'nın büyük tesiri olmuştur. Ancak, çok partili sisteme geçilmesine ve Türkiye'nin izlediği politikanın dışa açılmaya başlamasına paralel olarak misyonerlik faaliyetlerinin de yeniden canlanmaya başladığı dikkati çeker. Günümüz Hıristiyan Kiliseleri ve Misyonerlik 20. yüzyılın ikinci yarısından itibaren Hıristiyan dünyasında Mesih öğretisi inanlılarından oluşan kilisenin gerçek rolü ve Hıristiyanların ötekiler arasında üstlenmesi gereken işlev konusunda bir dizi önemli toplantı yapıldı. Kilisenin yeniden tanımlanması bağlamında önceki konsillerde alınan kararlar gözden geçirildi ve misyonerlik-kilise kurumu arasındaki sıkı ilişki vurgulandı. Buna göre kilise, yalnızca Hıristiyan inancına bağlı olan insanların oluşturduğu ve Hıristiyan cemaatin inanç ve ritüellerini ifade eden bir kurum değildir. Zira kilise, Yeni Ahit'te belirtildiği gibi İsa Mesih'in bedeni olarak aynı zamanda İsa Mesih misyonunun da ifadesidir. Bu bağlamda kilise kurumuna bağlı her organın ya da kilise ile ilişkili her kurumun en temel işlevi etrafa İsa Mesih öğretisini ifşa etmek ve İncillerde bizzat İsa tarafından yapılması istenen, bütün ulusların İsa Mesih yanlısı yapılmaları misyonunu yürütmektir. Dolayısıyla, bir TV tartışma programında konuşmacı olarak katılan bir Hıristiyan din adamının da belirttiği gibi,17 her kilise bir misyonerlik kurumudur. Kilisenin faaliyet alanı ise bütün ulusları kapsayan tüm yeryüzüdür. Böylelikle Pavluscu öğretiler etrafında şekillenen Hıristiyan inancının kiliseye yüklediği tarihsel misyon, yeniden vurgulanmıştır. 1962-1965 yılları arasında gerçekleştirilen 2. Vatikan Konsili, Katolik Hıristiyanlığın kendisini yeniden ifade etmesi ve Hıristiyan olmayan insanlara yönelik kilisenin geleneksel tavrını sorgulaması açısından önemli bir olay olarak tarihe geçti. Bu konsile ilişkin belgelerde, diğer insanlara İsa Mesih mesajını götürmenin ve bu çerçevede onlara yönelik misyonerlik faaliyetlerinin önemi tekrar tekrar vurgulandı. Gerek bu konsilde ısrarla önemi vurgulanan dinler arası diyalog, gerekse geleneksel misyon yöntem ve tekniklerinin güncellenmesi bağlamında, misyonerliğin daha verimli yürütülebilmesinin yolları tartışıldı. 1- Diyalog II.Vatikan Konsilinde gerek Müslümanlarla gerekse Hıristiyan olmayan diğer kişilerle ilişkilerin hangi boyutta olması gerektiğine dair önemli kararlar alındı. Örneğin Müslümanlara yönelik belgede, İslamın tarih boyu hep olumlu meyveler verdiği ve Müslümanların gerek İsa'ya gerekse Meryem'e büyük saygı duydukları belirtildikten sonra, her ne kadar tarihte Müslümanlarla Hıristiyanlar arasında bir takım olumsuz hadiseler yaşandıysa da artık her iki dinsel topluluk arasında daha yapıcı ve olumlu ilişkilerin kurulmasının gerekliliği vurgulandı. Ayrıca kilisenin çeşitli belgelerinde ve toplantılarında, günümüz dünyasında yaşanan çeşitli krizler ve insanlığın yüz yüze kaldığı çeşitli sorunlara karşı dinler arası diyalogun ne kadar önemli olduğunun altı çizildi. Bununla birlikte yine çeşitli kilise belgelerinde ve yakın zamanlarda alınan kararlarda, dinler arası diyalogun diğer inanç bağlılarına Hıristiyan misyonunu ulaştırmanın önemli bir aracı olduğu belirtildi. Bir başka ifadeyle, kilisenin anlayışına göre dinler arası diyalog, misyonerlik faaliyetleri açısından olmazsa olmaz bir araçtır. Böylelikle kilise öncülüğünde, gerek Müslümanlarla gerekse diğer inanç bağlılarıyla (hatta ateistler ve benzeri diğer kişi ve cemiyetlerle) diyaloğu öngören çeşitli toplantılar düzenlendi. İfade ettiğimiz gibi, toplumlar arası barışın tesisi ve açlık, fakirlik, şiddet, anarşi ve kaos gibi insanlığın geleceğini tehdit eden sorunlara karşı evrensel işbirliği gibi görünür amaçların ötesinde kilisenin bu toplantılardaki temel amacı, ötekilere Hıristiyan misyonunun anlatılması açısından uygun ortamın oluşturulmasıydı. Her ne kadar kilise dinler arası diyaloğu, misyonerlik faaliyetleri için bir zemin kabul etse de diyalog süreci, diyalog kurulan toplumların ve dinsel geleneklerin de uygun şartlar oluştuğunda kendilerini Hıristiyanlara anlatmaları ve kendi inançlarını Hıristiyan inançlarına karşı ifade etmeleri ortamını da oluşturmaktadır. Dolayısıyla diyalog, eşit şartlarda ve yetkin kişiler tarafından yürütüldüğünde, bu süreç, yalnızca bir tarafın hegemonyacı dayatmaları şeklinde gerçekleşmeyecek, farklı inançlar ve kültürlerin birbirlerini tanımaları ve birbirlerine karşı kendilerini ifade etmeleri şeklinde cereyan edecektir. Bu da diyaloğu, yalnızca Hıristiyanlığın yayılmasının vazgeçilmez bir yolu olarak gören ve diyalog sürecini bu bağlamda oluşturmaya çalışan kilisenin planını altüst edecektir. Nitekim kilise, son dönemlerde diyalog ile hedeflediği şeylerin ne kadar gerçekleşip gerçekleşmediğini sorgulamaktadır. Hatta kimi kilise yetkilileri, görünürde barış, hoşgörü, uzlaşı vb. hususları ön plana çıkaran diyaloğun, kilisenin asli görevi ve önceliği olan misyonerliği ikinci plana ittiğini, Hıristiyan misyonunun diyalogdan olumsuz etkilendiğini, dolayısıyla kilisenin diyaloğa ilişkin tutumunu yeniden gözden geçirmesi gerektiğini ifade etmektedirler. Diyalog bize ve kültürümüze yabancı bir kavram değildir. Zira Kur'an, diğer inanç bağlılarına diyalog kapısını sürekli açık tutmakta ve onlara Tevhid inancı temelinde bir arada olmayı teklif etmektedir (Ali İmran 64). İslam, Müslümanları, hakikatin ifadesi ve kurtuluşun yegane yolu olarak gördüğü Tevhid ilkesini bütün insanlara iletmekle ya da kurtuluşun vesilesi olan bu doğru'yu diğer insanlarla da paylaşmakla görevlendirmekte ve bu çerçevede "hakkı ve sabrı tavsiye etmenin" veya "iyiliği emretmek ve kötülükten sakındırmanın" zararda olmayan insanların özellikleri olduğunu vurgulamaktadır. Aynı şekilde tarih boyu Müslümanlar, farklı inanç bağlısı kimselerle bir arada yaşamışlardır; çok kültürlülük ve çok inançlılık Müslümanlara yabancı değildir. En azından Anadolu'da İslam'dan Hıristiyanlık ve Yahudiliğe, Yezidilikten diğer çeşitli heterodoksal akımlara kadar birçok inanç sistemi yüzyıllardır aynı coğrafyayı paylaşmışlar ve zaman zaman çeşitli dış ve iç kışkırtmalar nedeniyle vuku bulan bazı olumsuz olaylar dışında birbirleriyle barış ve hoşgörü ortamı içerisinde yaşamışlardır. Dolayısıyla Hıristiyanlarla ve diğer inanç bağlılarıyla (aynı şekilde ateistler ve benzeri kimselerle) diyalog kurmak, onlara ve inançlarına saygı göstermek, onları anlamaya tanımaya çalışmak, İslam'ın da öngördüğü barış ve huzur ortamının tesis edilmesi için zorunludur. Hıristiyanlar ya da başkalarıyla eşit şartlarda diyalog toplantılarını yürütecek yetkin/aydın kişilerin yetiştirilmesi, diyaloğu misyonerliğin bir yolu olarak gören ve düzenledikleri diyalog toplantılarından bu gayeye yönelik sonuçlar elde etmeye çalışan kilisenin çabalarını boşa çıkaracaktır. 2- Evangelizm Diyalog kavramıyla birlikte, misyonerlik faaliyetlerinde ön plana çıkarılan bir diğer kavram evangelizm ve evangelizasyon oldu. Hıristiyan mesajının/öğretisinin ya da iyi-haberinin bütün insanlara iletilmesi anlamına gelmekte olan bu terim, özellikle misyonerlik teriminin Hıristiyan olmayan kültürler ve bağlıları arasında oluşturduğu olumsuz imajı değiştirmek amacıyla kullanılmaya başlandı. Aslında evangelion yani "iyi haber, müjde" terimi İsa Mesih'in hayat hikayesi ve mesajını konu edinen dinsel metinler için kullanılmaktadır ve Yeni Ahit metinlerinde Pavlus'un yaydığı bir iyi haberden, bir müjdeden bahsedilmektedir. Dolayısıyla evangelizm, Hıristiyan müjdesinin yayılmasıyla ilgili tarihsel geleneğin yeniden vurgulanmasını hedeflemektedir. Evangelizmin muhatabı yalnızca Hıristiyanlık dışı diğer din mensupları değil, dine karşı ilgisiz kalan Hıristiyan halklar da dahil tüm insanlar olarak görülür. Dolayısıyla evangelizm, misyonerlikten farklı olarak hem Hıristiyanlara hem de Hıristiyan olmayanlara yönelik încil mesajının sunulması amacına yöneliktir. Evangelizm kavramı özellikle Protestan misyonerlik faaliyetlerinde anahtar bir kavram olarak kullanılmaktadır. Bugün birçok evangelik kilise, kurduğu misyoner teşkilatlarıyla dünyanın dört bir tarafında Hıristiyanlık propagandasını yürütmektedir. 3- Sosyal Adaletin Temini Çağdaş misyonerliğin tanımlanması bağlamında kilisenin üzerinde durduğu önemli bir kavram sosyal adalet kavramıdır. Kilise resmi belgelerinde, yeryüzünün farklı bölgelerinde insanların karşı karşıya olduğu eşitliksizliklere ve adaletsiz paylaşımlara dikkat çekilmekte ve Hıristiyan misyonunun bu insanlara ulaştırılabilmesi için misyonerlik esnasında bu sorunlara yönelik çabalara da mutlaka yer verilmesi gerektiği ifade edilmektedir. Bu bağlamda açlık, fakirlik, işsizlik ve kaos ortamlarına ilgisiz kalınamayacağı vurgulanarak bu sorunlarla uğraşmanın tanrısal mesajın insanlara iletilmesiyle yakından irtibatlı olduğu belirtilmektedir. Özellikle İsa Mesih'in fakirlere ve açlara yönelik yaklaşımını ele alan kutsal metinlerden hareketle, bu insanların sorunlarıyla ilgilenmenin, kilisenin temel görevleri arasında olduğu ifade edilir. Böylelikle kilise, misyonerlerin dünyanın fakirlik, yoksulluk, açlık vb felaketlerle cedelleşen bölgelerinin halklarına gidip, onların sorunlarıyla yüzleşmelerinin, bu sorunlara karşı çözümler üretmelerinin, bu insanların İsa Mesih'in mesajını almaları açısından son derece önemli olduğunu düşünmektedir. Örneğin, uzun süre çeşitli Müslüman toplumlar arasında Hıristiyanlığı yayma faaliyetlerinde bulunan Fransizkan misyonerlerin, misyonerliğe hazırlık bağlamında, aralarında misyonerlik yapacakları halkları tanıma ve yürütecekleri faaliyet öncesi halkın sempatisini kazanma amacına yönelik uyguladıkları metotlarıyla ilgili olarak diğer Hıristiyan misyonerlere yaptıkları şu öneriler oldukça ilginçtir: ... Bütün Hıristiyan misyonerler, bir yere, bir kültüre veya belirli bir halk arasına gitmeli; orada onların yaşam tarzlarını öğrenmeli, onları dinlemeli/gözlemeli, bir Hıristiyan olarak onların arasında yaşamalı, insanların ihtiyaçlarını öğrenmeli ve buna yardımda bulunmalı, İncil vaazı (daveti) için uygun bir zamanı beklemeli.18 4- İncil Mesajının Farklı Kültürel Yapılara Adaptasyonu Günümüz kilisesinin, yine misyonerliğe ilişkin geleneksel Hıristiyan yaklaşımından hareketle, önemle üzerinde durduğu bir konu, farklı dinsel ve kültürel yapıya sahip topluluklara/halklara Hıristiyan mesajı götürülürken, o toplumların aşina oldukları dinsel ve kültürel yapıya uygun tarzda Hıristiyan mesajının yorumlanması, biçimlenmesi ve o toplumlara bu şekilde sunulmasıdır. Katolik misyonerlik çevrelerinin "inkültürasyon", Protestanların ise "contextualization" kavramlarıyla ifade ettikleri bu metot, Hıristiyan inancına ve değerlerine karşı tarihten ve kendi kültürel değerlerinden kaynaklanan bir bakış açısıyla olumsuz tutumlara sahip olan toplumların, Hıristiyanlığa karşı bu olumsuz yaklaşımlarını gidermeyi ve onların kendi kavram ve değerleriyle Hıristiyanlığı tanımalarını sağlamayı amaçlamaktadır. Özellikle İslam ülkelerine ve yurdumuza yönelik misyonerlik faaliyetlerinde yoğun şekilde kullanılan bu metodoloji, kaynağını yine Hıristiyanlığın kutsal kitabından almaktadır. Yuhanna İnciline göre İsa Mesih, talebelerine, "size esenlik olsun; Baba beni gönderdiği gibi ben de sizi gönderiyorum" demiş ve bunu söyledikten Sonra onların üzerlerine üfleyerek "Kutsal Ruh'u alın, kimin günahlarını bağışlarsanız, bağışlanmış olur; kimin günahlarını bağışlamazsanız bağışlanmamış kalır" demiştir (Yuhanna 20:21-23). Hıristiyan inancına göre tanrısal oğul İsa Mesih, insanlara iyi mesajı iletmek ve onları kurtuluşa sevk etmek için yeryüzünde bir insan şeklinde bedenleşmiş ve bir Musa hukukuna bağlı bir Yahudi gibi yaşamış, sonunda günahkar ilan edilerek çarmıha gerilmiştir. İnsanlığın aydınlanması ve kurtuluşa iletilmesi için bizzat İsa'nın şahsında gerçekleşen bu metot, yani mesajın üetilebilmesi için muhatap alınan insanların kültürel değerlerine ve yaşam biçimlerine adaptasyon, bütün Hıristiyan misyonerler için de geçerlidir. Zira yukarıda alıntıladığımız ifadesinde bizzat İsa'nın kendisi bunu söylemektedir. Bundan başka Hıristiyanlar, yukarıda da hakkında kısaca bilgi verdiğimiz ilk Hıristiyan misyoner Pavlus'un da yaşamında bunu uyguladığını, misyonerlik görevi esnasında oldukça esnek bir tutum izlediğini, gerektiğinde Yahudiye Yahudi ve Yahudi olmayana Yahudi değil gibi davrandığını düşünürler. Bütün bunlardan hareketle Hıristiyan misyonerler, birazdan maddeler halinde sıralayacağımız gibi, misyonerlik faaliyetlerinde İncil mesajının farklı kültürel yapılara adaptasyonuna oldukça önem verirler. Misyonerlerin Üçüncü Dünyaya Yönelik Faaliyetlerine Hazırlık Aşaması Olarak Uyguladıkları Genel Yöntemler l- Misyon faaliyetleri için uygun, elverişli hedef kitleler/toplumlar belirlemek. Misyonerlik aktivitelerine başlamadan önce dikkatle üzerinde durulması gereken en önemli konu budur: Aktivitelere konu olacak hedef insanların tespit edilmesi. Peki, misyonerlik faaliyetlerinde önceliğe sahip olan hedef kitleler kimlerdir? • Ekonomik ve/veya sosyal ve siyasal sıkıntı çeken yöre halkları; fakir ülkeler • Mülteciler ve sürgünler • Etnik ya da kültürel açıdan azınlık statüsünde görülenler ya da kendilerini böyle görenler ve tanımlayanlar. Bu gruplar arasında da özellikle Kendisini etnik açıdan azınlık görenler. Örneğin ülkemizde kendisini Kürt, Çerkez, Gürcü, Laz vb. etnik kimliklerle tanımlayanlar; Afrika ülkelerinde çoğunluğun arasında kendisini farklı kabile kimlikleriyle tanımlamayı ön plana çıkaranlar gibi. Çeşitli mezhepler (özellikle heterodoksal akımlar) ve azınlık statüsündeki dinsel akım bağlıları. Örneğin Ortadoğu ülkelerinde yaşayan Nusayriler, Yezidiler, Dürziler, Aleviler, Babiler, Bahailer, Kadiyaniler, Sabiiler vb. akımlar. • Tarihsel olarak Hıristiyan bir geçmişe/kökene sahip olanlar • Savaş, iç çatışma ve kaos ortamında olan yöre halkları Burada üzerinde durulması gereken önemli bir husus şudur: Neden misyonerler, Hıristiyan Batı ülkelerinde hızla yoğunlaşan din dışılıkları ve Hıristiyan inancına ilgisiz kalan Batı halklarını değil de yukarıda sıraladığımız üçüncü dünya halklarını ve bu arada Müslüman halkları kendilerine öncelikli hedef seçmektedirler? Esasen burada, günümüzde Hıristiyanlığın gerçekten Batının dini olup olmadığı da sorgulanmalıdır. Her ne kadar genelde halkının çoğunluğu Hıristiyan görünse de bugün Batı insanının birçoğunun Hıristiyanlıkla ilişkisi pamuk ipliğiyle bağlıdır. Günümüzde muhafazakarlığıyla ünlü İngiltere'de bile kiliseye bağlı olan Hıristiyanların oranı yüzde onun altındadır. Bu oran diğer Avrupa ülkeleriyle ABD'de de çok fazla değişmemektedir. Yine 1990’lı yılların başında Noel öncesi bir dönemde kilisenin ibadet günü olarak kabul ettiği Pazar günleri alışveriş merkezlerinin açık olup olmaması konusunda İngiltere'de yapılan bir kamuoyu yoklamasında, işyerlerinin açılmasına dini yönden karşı çıkan kiliseyi destekleyenlerin oranı da yine yüzde on civarında kalmıştır. Buna karşılık Hıristiyanlığın en fazla rağbet gördüğü ya da kiliseye bağlılık oranlarının oldukça yüksek olduğu yerlerin/halkların ise üçüncü dünya ülkeleri arasında yer alan Orta ve Latin Amerika ülkeleri, Afrika'nın Hıristiyan bölgeleri ve nispeten Hıristiyanlığı yeni kabullenmiş/kabullenmekte olan Güney Kore ve diğer bazı uzak doğu ve ön Asya halkları olduğu dikkati çekmektedir. Üçüncü dünya Hıristiyan halklarıyla yeni Hıristiyanlaştırılan bölgelerde bağlılarıyla nispeten sıkı ilişki içinde olan kilise ve Hıristiyan inancı, Hıristiyanlığın vatanı gibi görülen Batı'da gittikçe yalnızlaşmakta, Batı insanının Hıristiyan öğretilere ve yaşam tarzına fazla rağbet etmediği görülmektedir. Belki de bu nedenle günümüzde din değiştirmenin en yoğun yaşandığı yerler Batı ülkeleridir. Yine bu nedenle olsa gerek, İslam (ve ikinci sırada Budizm) Batı toplumları arasında hızla yayılmaktadır. Batının Hıristiyanlıkla ilişkisine dayalı bu durum göz önüne alındığında, neden misyonerlerin, Hıristiyan kültürüyle iç içe yaşayan ama Hıristiyanlığa ilgisiz kalan Batılılardan çok üçüncü dünya ülkelerini ve Müslüman toplumları Hıristiyanlaştırmayı hedefledikleri daha iyi anlaşılabilir. 2- Misyonerlerin, faaliyetlerine hazırlık aşaması olarak uyguladıkları ikinci yöntem, hedef seçilen topluma yerleşmedir. Topluma yerleşmede dikkat edilecek en önemli husus, doğal olarak o toplumun (halkın, devletin veya devlete bağlı kolluk kuvvetlerinin) dikkatini çekmemek, bir başka ifadeyle Hıristiyan misyoner olarak deşifre olmamaktır. Bunun için Hıristiyan misyonerler üçüncü dünya ülkeleriyle İslam toplumlarında genellikle kendilerini gizleyecek ve faaliyetlerine örtü olacak ikinci, hatta üçüncü bir meslek edinirler. O ülkelere bu mesleklerle ilişkili paravan kurum ve kuruluşlar aracılığıyla giderler ya da gönderilirler. Misyonerlerin aktif olarak çalıştıkları kurum ve kuruluşlar ise şunlardır: · Çeşitli ulusal ya da uluslar arası yardım kuruluşları. Özellikle fakir ve yoksul ülkelere yönelik gıda yardımını üstlenen teşkilatlarda misyonerler yoğun faaliyet göstermektedir. · Sosyal hizmet teşkilatları, Bugün ABD ve Avrupa ülkeleri merkezli yüzlerce sosyal hizmet teşkilatı, çeşitli misyoner kuruluşları olarak çalışmaktadırlar. · Eğitim kurumları, yabancı okullar, yabancılarla ilişkili eğitim kurumları ve kurslar. 19. yüzyıldan itibaren misyonerlerin yoğun faaliyette bulundukları alan eğitim alanı olmuştur. Üçüncü dünya ülkelerinde açılan binlerce, on binlerce eğitim kurumu çatısı altında Hıristiyanlık propagandası yürütülmüştür/yürütülmektedir. Şüphesiz bu okulların tamamına yakını Hıristiyan din eğitimi dışında bir amaçla açılan okullardır. Fakat bu okullarda idareci, eğitmen, danışman vb. sıfatlarla görevlendirilen Hıristiyan misyonerler, farklı maskeler altında gerçek görevleri olan misyonerliği ifa etmeye çalışmışlardır. · Dil merkezleri. Misyonerlerin özellikle 20. yüzyılın ikinci yarısından itibaren rağbet ettikleri bir alan da dil merkezleri olmuştur. Bunda İngilizce'nin adeta bir dünya dili haline gelmesinin büyük rolü vardır. Bugün, bütün îslam ülkelerinde gerek yerli girişimcilerin çabalarıyla gerekse uluslararası dil okullarının şubeleri olarak açılan dil merkezlerinde öğretmen olarak çalışanların azımsanamayacak miktarı, aynı zamanda misyonerlik faaliyetlerinde bulunmaktadırlar. Misyonerlik teşkilatlarının kurduğu ve örgütlediği, merkezi genellikle ABD ya da Avrupa'da bulunan, uluslararası öğretmen yetiştirme, yerleştirme ve meslek edindirme kuruluşları, üçüncü dünya ve İslam ülkelerinde bulunan bu dil okullarının öğretmen ihtiyacını, en hızlı ve ucuz şekilde karşılamakla görevlidir. . Turizm büro ve acentaları · Yabancı elçilikler, konsolosluklar · Yurtdışından idare edilen ya da din adamlarının yurtdışından atandığı kiliseler ve manastırlar. · Son olarak çeşitli paravan ya da reel ticari, iktisadi kuruluşlar. Bu konuda verilecek şu örnek, konunun anlaşılmasına yardımcı olacaktır. 20. yüzyılın son çeyreğinde Malezya'da Hıristiyanlığın yayılması faaliyetleri için ülkeye gönderilen profesyonel misyonerler Mike ve Cindy Bowen çifti, anılarında bu ülkeye doğrudan misyoner olarak girişlerinin mümkün olmadığı için, bir Müslümanın sahip olduğu fakat yönetim kurulunda Hıristiyanların da bulunduğu bir peyzaj şirketi aracılığıyla ülkeye girdiklerini anlatır. Bu konuda şu sözler çok anlamlıdır: "Bizi kiralayan şirketin sahibi Müslümanlardı; fakat yönetim kurulunda bazı Hıristiyanlar da vardı, onlar bizim bu işe girmemize yardımcı oldular. Müslümanların sahip olduğu bir şirketin, Malezya'da İncil mesajını yaymamız yolunu bize açması gerçekten komik bir şey. Ama, kötüyü de sevmelisin!"19 3- Topluma dil, kültür ve sosyal ve geleneksel yaşam açısından adaptasyon. 4- Toplumu tanıma, toplumsal değerlerin (sosyo-kültürel yönden) güçlü ve güçsüz yönlerini etüt etme, toplumsal çatışma ve birleşme noktalarını kavrama. 5- Son olarak yerleşilen toplumun inanç yapısını, dinsel değerlerini ve dinsel kaynaklarını inceleme ve misyonerlik faaliyetleri açısından bunları değerlendirme. İslam Ülkelerine ve Yurdumuza Yönelik Misyonerlik Faaliyetlerinde Kullanılan Yöntemler Pavluscu misyon anlayışının "takiyye" ve "gerektiğinde olmadığı gibi gözükmek" ilkesini temel alan günümüz misyonerlerinin, İslam toplumlarında misyon faaliyetlerini yürütürken dikkat etmeleri gereken hususlara ilişkin sayısız çalışma (kitap, makale, tez, web sayfası vb) yayınlanmıştır. Çeşitli misyon merkezleri, misyonerlik eğitimi veren kurumlar ya da eğitimli misyonerler ve akademisyenlerce kaleme alınan bu çalışmalarda, Müslümanlara Hıristiyan mesajının nasıl iletileceğinin, onları ürkütmeden nasıl yaklaşılabileceğinin yolları öğretilmektedir. Örneğin ABD merkezli bir misyonerlik kuruluşu olan International School of Theology'nin web sitesinde, kendisinin de bir İslam ülkesinde misyoner olarak çalıştığı vurgulanan Charles D. Egal, "Ministering to Muslims" başlıklı yazısında Müslümanlar arasında kullanılacak metot ve yöntemlerle ilgili olarak kısaca şu hususlara değinir: Müslümanlarla irtibatta toplumun din dilini kullanmak. Dua ve vaazlarda Kur'an'dan ve İslam kültüründen, Hıristiyan teolojisiyle uyum içinde olan ya da teolojik açıdan sorun olmayan pasajları, ifadeleri ve örnekleri kullanmak. Egal, örneğin Fatiha suresinin bunun için çok uygun olduğu belirtir. Ancak zaman zaman da şu uyarıyı yapar: Kur'an'dan bazı kısımları kullanırken kesinlikle muhataba Kur'an'ın bir vahiy olduğu ya da olabileceği izlenimi verilmemelidir. Müslümanları iyi anlamak ve onlarla giyim kuşam, yaşam, adetler, dil vb konularda özdeşleşmek. Örneğin Müslümanların uygulaması olan Cuma ibadetine paralel olan Cuma vaazları düzenlenebilir, ev kiliselerinin liderleri (rahip veya pastörleri) imam şeklinde sunulabilir/teçhiz edilebilir, ev kiliselerine girerken ayakkabılar çıkarılabilir, aynı şekilde Müslümanların uyguladıkları doğum ve ölüm törenleri, bayramlar vb adetler Hıristiyan teolojisi bağlamında gözden geçirilerek bunlara riayet edilebilir ve son bir örnek olarak Müslümanların çok önem verdikleri abdest, bir günah itirafı ve Tanrıya yakarışın yeni yolu olarak kabul edilebilir. Müslüman halkın tepkisini çekecek/çekebilecek tavır ve davranışları gizlemek ya da ertelemek. Örneğin Egal, Müslümanların tepkisini çeken kiliseler yerine cemaat evleri (ev kiliseleri) oluşturulabileceğini, yine tepki çeken vaftiz törenlerinin ertelenebileceğini ya da dikkati çekmeyecek şekilde yapılabileceğini belirtir. Misyonda mümkün olduğunca yerli halktan kişileri kullanmak. Egal, bu önerilerinin (ya da bizzat kendisinin misyon faaliyetlerinde tatbik ettiği bu metotların) haklılığının gerekçesini ise, bu şekilde Hıristiyanlığa ilgi duyup İslam'dan Hıristiyanlığa giren bir kişinin, hâlâ İslam kültürüyle ilişkisini sürdüreceği ve kendi toplumunda Hıristiyan misyonunun temsil edilip yayılmasında daha aktif olarak görev yapabileceği şeklinde açıklamaktadır. "Böylelikle dine girmiş olan bir kişi kendi toplumuyla kalacak ve İncili daha iyi yayma imkanı bulabilecektir. Ayrıca bu metot, Hıristiyan olmanın Batılı olma demek olduğu şeklindeki yanlış anlamayı da ortadan kaldıracaktır."20 Misyonerlik Faaliyetlerine Karşı Alınacak Önlemler Misyonerlerin ve misyonerlik faaliyetlerinin yıkıcı ve bölücü etkilerine karşı kısa, orta ve uzun vadede alınması gereken önlemler şöyle sıralanabilir: 1. Öncelikle misyonerliğin geleneksel anlamda yüzeysel değerlendirilme-sinden vazgeçilerek daha gerçekçi ve ayağı yere basar tanım ve değerlendirmeler yapılmalıdır. Misyonerlikle ilgili yukarıda yapmaya çalıştığımız analitik çalışma bu yöndedir. Misyonerlikle ilgili yapılacak çalışmalarda ve misyonerlere karşı alınacak tedbirlerde, bizimle yüzyıllardır bir arada yaşamış ve hâlâ yaşamakta olan Hıristiyan vatandaşlarımızın inançlarını yaşama ve ifade etme hakları da gözetilmeli, onları küstürecek, soğutacak ya da kendilerini baskı altındaymış gibi gösterecek ortamların oluşumundan sakınılmalıdır. Bir diğer ifadeyle testiyi taşıyanla testiyi kıranlar aynı kefeye konulmamalıdır. Misyonerliğin doğru tanımı ve tahlilinde dikkat edilmesi gereken en önemli husus, bunun sıradan (ve masum) din ve inanç özgürlüğünden farklı bir yapıda olması, bir başka ifadeyle salt inanç ve ifade özgürlüğü sınırlarının dışında emeller taşımasıdır. Zira misyonerlik, gerek kökeni Pavlus'a kadar uzanan ve muhatapların Hıristiyanlaştırılması için her yolu kullanmayı caiz gören -dolayısıyla da açık, dürüst ve şeffaf olmayan- metoduyla, gerekse -daha da önemlisi- Hıristiyan geleneğini resmi öğreti olarak benimsemiş siyasal iktidarlarının egemenlik alanlarının genişletilmesinde ve buna bağlı olarak kültür emperyalizminin yaygınlaştırılmasında aracı olan yapısıyla, masum din ve inanç özgürlüğü isteminin dışına çıkmaktadır. 2. Misyonerler ve misyonerlikle mücadelede tek başına polisiye tedbirlerin sorunu çözemeyeceği görülmelidir. 3. Halka, özellikle de çocuklarla gençlere milli ve manevi değerlerimizin öğretilmesi konusundaki eksiklikler giderilmelidir. Her kötülüğün temelinin cehalet ve bilgisizlik/aymazlık olduğu hatırda tutulmalıdır. İslam'ı terör, anarşi, savaş, gericilik ve yobazlıkla özdeşleştiren yaklaşımlara karşı çıkılmalı; kelime anlamı itibarıyla adı "barış ve esenlik" olan bir din, bu özelliğiyle genç zihinlere kazınmalıdır. Kim hangi şekilde ve ne amaçla yaparsa yapsın, İslam'ın terör ve anarşiyi lanetlediği konusu işlenmelidir. Aynı şekilde İslam'ın cahillikle, yobazlıkla, gericilik ve irticayla mücadele eden bir din olduğu, Kur'an ayetlerinde azımsanmayacak kadar çok yerde insanların düşünmeye, aklını kullanmaya, tefekkür etmeye ve sorgulayıcı beyinlere sahip olmaya yönlendirildikleri vurgulanmalıdır. 4. Örgün ve yaygın din eğitimi üzerinde hassasiyetle durulmalıdır. Eksik ya da yanlış bir din eğitimi almış ya da hiç almamış kimselerin ve dini değerlere mesafeli duranların, misyonerlerin öncelikli hedefleri arasında oldukları unutulmamalıdır. Her seviyedeki örgün din ve ahlak eğitimi mutlaka bu konuda yeterli formasyon sahibi olan uzman kişilerce verilmelidir. Bu konudaki eksiklikler süratle giderilmeli, mevcut öğretmenlerin bilgi ve becerileri hizmetiçi kurslarla sürekli takviye edilmelidir. Bugün ilköğretim okullarının 4. ve 5. sınıflarında din kültürü ve ahlak bilgisi dersleri hâlâ bu ders konusunda özel formasyonu olmayan sınıf öğretmenlerince okutulmaktadır. Yeterli formasyonu olmayan sınıf öğretmenlerinin bu dersi ne kadar başarılı verebilecekleri tartışma konusudur. Bir an önce, en azından yeterli öğretmen kadrosuna sahip olan ilköğretim okullarında bu dersler ilgili branş öğretmenleri tarafından okutulmalıdır. 5. Misyonerlik faaliyetleri şehirlerde özellikle Anadolu liseleriyle özel kolejlerde ve üniversitelerde yoğunlaşmaktadır. Dolayısıyla Milli Eğitim Bakanlığı ve YÖK, kendilerine bağlı eğitim-öğretim kurumlarını bu yıkıcı ve bölücü aktiviteler konusunda uyarmalı, eğitim kurumları idarecilerini ve okullardaki rehber öğretmenleri bilgilendirmeli; böylelikle öğrencilere yönelik yapılan/yapılacak olan bu faaliyetlere karşı öğrencilerin ve öğretmenlerin bilgilendirilmeleri konusunda gerekli tedbirler alınmalıdır. 6. Yüzyıllardır İslam' ülkelerine yönelik misyonerlik faaliyetlerine karşı önemli bir direnç noktası olan İslam'ın temel kaynaklara (özellikle Kur'an'a) dayalı olarak halka öğretilmesi konusunda gerekli çalışmalar yapılmalıdır. Bu konuda halka yönelik yaygın eğitim hizmetlerini üstlenen Diyanet ve Milli Eğitim'e bağlı kurumlar çeşitli etkinlikler yürütebilirler. a. Örneğin, Kur'an'ın Türkçe çevirisiyle temel dini ve milli bilgiler içeren bazı kitaplar, broşürler vb malzeme halka (ya da isteyenlere) bu kurumlar aracılığıyla parasız dağıtılabilir. Böylelikle halkın İslam inanç ve öğretilerini temel kaynağından öğrenebilmesi ve temel dini ve milli konuları anlaması sağlanabilir. Öteden beri misyonerlerin sayısı yüz milyonlarla ifade edilen kutsal kitap, dini broşür ve mecmuayı Türkiye vb. İslam ülkelerinde bedava dağıttıkları ve misyonerlik aktiviteleri açısından bundan hayli yararlandıkları hatırda tutulmalıdır. b. Basın yayında, sesli ve görsel medyada dinsel ve milli konuların şov ve reyting amaçlı olarak olur olmaz kişilerce değil yetkin kişilerce işlenmesine önem verilmelidir. Halkı bilgilendirmeyi amaçlayan seviyeli programların sayısı artırılmalıdır. Aynı şekilde, medyada ve basın yayında Hıristiyanlık ve misyonerlik konusu reyting ya da şov maksatlı olarak ve konuyu bilmeyen kişilerle değil gerçek uzmanlarıyla tartışılmalıdır. Aksi taktirde yapılanlar Hıristiyanlığın ve misyonerliğin reklamından öteye gitmeyecektir. c. Gelişmiş Batı ülkelerinin birçoğunda benzeri kurumlara ilişkili olarak söz konusu olduğu gibi, Türkiye'de de Diyanet İşleri Başkanlığı'nca yürütülen ve dinsel eğitim amaçlı olarak yayın yapan radyo ve TV kanalları mutlaka olmalıdır. d. Diyanet İşleri Başkanlığına bağlı birimlerle İlahiyat Fakülteleri halka yönelik faaliyetlerini daha sistemli ve etkili çalışmalar haline getirmelidir. Özellikle misyonerler ve faaliyetlerine ilişkin halkı uyarıcı/bilgilendirici çalışmalara ağırlık verilmelidir. Örneğin zaman zaman hutbe ve vaazlarda konu işlenmeli, uzman kişilerin katılımıyla konferans, seminer ve panel gibi programlar düzenlenmelidir, e. Dinsel konularda halkı aydınlatmak görevini üstlenen DİB personeli (özellikle imam ve hatipler) Hıristiyanlık, Türkiye'deki Hıristiyan akımlar ve misyonerlikle ilgili bilgilendirilmeli, gerekiyorsa hizmet içi kurslarla eksiklikler giderilmelidir. 7. Misyonerlik ve Pontusçuluk gibi yıkıcı bölücü faaliyetlere karşı yapılacak mücadelede özellikle sesli ve görsel medyaya da önemli görevler düşmektedir. Milli ve manevi değerlerimize saygılı, aydın din adamı portresini ön plana çıkaran dizi ve filmler, halka olumlu mesajlar vermede son derece yararlı olacaktır. Maalesef yıllar yılı medyamızda hep kara softa, cahil, çıkarcı, yenilik ve bilim karşıtı ya da şehvetten gözü dönmüş din adamı portresi filmlerimizde dizilerimizde işlenmiş, dolayısıyla din adamı, imam, müftü denildiğinde halkın bilinç altına bu olumsuz portre yerleşmiştir. Bu da halkımızın dinsel ve ahlaki değerlerimize karşı yabancılaşmasına önemli katkıda bulunmuştur/bulunmaktadır. Oysa benzer durumu, Hıristiyanlık kültürüne sahip gelişmiş Batı ülkelerinde görmek olası değildir. Bu durumu, medyamızda sıklıkla izlediğimiz Batı patentli film ve dizilerde görmek mümkündür. Bu film ve dizilerde Hıristiyan din adamı her zaman aydın, barışçıl, iyiliksever, bilim yanlısı ve kendisini toplumun huzur ve refahına adamış kimse rolündedir. Şüphesiz bizde olduğu gibi Batıda da bu özelliklerden uzak cahil ve bağnaz din adamları yok değildir. Ancak din adamlarıyla ilgili halka yönelik yayınlarda oluşturulan bu olumlu portre, halkın kendi dinsel ve kültürel değerlerinden kopmaması, bunlardan soğumaması amacına yönelik kapsamlı bir eğitim programının uzantısıdır. Kısaca, aynı şekilde bizde de halka yönelik yayınlarda din adamı portresi sunulurken, olumsuz örnekler değil çoğunluğu yansıtan olumlu örnekler üzerinde durulmalıdır. 8. Misyonerliğe karşı yapılacak önemli çalışmalardan birisi de Hıristiyanlığa dair akademik çalışmaların ortaya çıkmasıdır. Orta ve uzun vadede Hıristiyan misyonerliğinin yıkıcı faaliyetlerine karşı mücadele edebilmek için bu çalışmalar olmazsa olmaz değere sahiptir. Maalesef bugün Hıristiyanlığın kökeni, tarihi, mezhepleri, teolojisi, etik anlayışı, dinsel kaynakları, Türkiye'deki Hıristiyan ekoller ve bunların yapılanmalarıyla aynı şekilde misyonerlik tarihi, teşkilatları ve yöntemleri konularında bilimsel çalışmalar -yeterli olması bir tarafa- yok denecek kadar azdır. Unutulmamalıdır ki İslam'a karşı mücadele ile sömürgeciliğin İslam ülkelerinde yerleştirilmesi faaliyetlerinin en önemli ayağını oryantalistlerce yürütülen İslamla ve İslam toplumlarının tarihi, dili, kültürü vb. konularla ilgili bilimsel çalışmalar oluşturmuştur. Dolayısıyla, ülkemize yönelik Batı ve Hıristiyan misyonerliği kaynaklı olumsuz etkinliklere karşı köklü ve tutarlı bir mücadele verebilmek için mutlaka biz de Batı kültürü, tarihi ve toplumsal yapısıyla birlikte Hıristiyan geleneğini bilimsel düzeyde her yönüyle irdelemek ve oryantalizme karşı bir oksodantalizm oluşturmak zorundayız. Bu konuda, diğer bilim dallarından çok üniversitelerin dinler tarihi, din etnolojisi gibi anabilim dallarıyla Diyanet İşleri Başkanlığının diğer dinleri araştıran birimlerine önemli görevler düşmektedir (şayet DİB'nın böyle bir birimi yoksa mutlaka kurulmalıdır). Örneğin, başkanlığını yürüttüğüm OMÜ İlahiyat Fakültesi Dinler Tarihi Anabilim dalında, bu çerçevede son yıllarda gerek kendi çalışmalarımızda gerekse danışmanlığını yürüttüğümüz lisansüstü çalışmalarda Hıristiyanlık, Türkiye'deki Hıristiyan ekoller ve benzeri konulara ağırlık verilmektedir. 9. Merkezi yurtdışında ya da Türkiye'de bulunan çeşitli paravan kuruluşlarda faaliyette bulunan ya da çeşitli iş ve hizmet kuruluşlarında yabancı dil öğretmeni, teknik danışman, sosyal hizmet uzmanı vb. sıfat ve unvanlarla çalışan misyonerlere karşı uyanık olunmalı, bunların hareketleri incelenmeli ve gerekli önlemler alınmalıdır. Aynı şekilde yabancı okullar ve kurslarla elçilik ve konsolosluklar ve burada çalışanların faaliyetleri de yasal şartlar çerçevesinde dikkatle izlenmelidir. 10. Son olarak, terör ve anarşi gibi pontusçuluk ve misyonerliğin de beslendiği önemli kanallardan birisinin yöre halkının yaşadığı ekonomik sıkıntılar ve yoksulluk olduğu unutulmamalı, ekonomik sorunlarla işsizliğin çözümü için kalıcı tedbirler uygulanmalıdır. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 1 Harvey, P., An Introduction to Buddhism, Cambridge: Cambridge University Press 1990, s. 24'ten naklen. 2 Dodge, B., “Mani and the Manichaeans”, Medieval and Middle Eastern Studies, S.A. Hanna (ed.), Leiden: Brill 1972, s. 88. 3 Matta 15:24. 4 Matta 10:5-7. 5 Bkn. Markus 6:7; Luka 9:3-6. 6 Matta 28:19-20. 7 Bkn. Markus 16:15-18; Luka 24:47. 8 Borg, M., Jesus, A New Vision, New York 1987, s. 15. 9 Resullerin İşleri 11:26. 10 Bu konudaki geniş tartışma için bkn. Gündüz, Ş., Pavlus: Hıristiyanlığın Mimarı, Ankara 2001, ss. 4 vd. 11 Örneğin bu konuda Luka 24:19, Markus 8:27-30 ile Resullerin İşleri 3:22-23, 7:37'ye bakılabilir. 12 Küng, H., Christianity: Its Essence and History, tr. J. Bowden, London 1995, s. 114. 13 1 Kor. 6:12; 10:23. 14 1 Kor. 10:33. 15 Bkn. Resullerin İşleri 16:3; 21:20-27. 16 Alexander, G. (ve diğerleri), A History Of the Methodist Church South. The United Presbyterian Church, New York 1894, ss. 223, 247-248, 255. 17 ATV, Cevizkabuğu programına katılan Katolik Kilisesi yetkilisi Çedolini. 18 Nazir-Ali, M, Mission and Dialogue: Proclaiming the Gospel Afresh in Every Age, London: SPCK 1995, s. 56. 19 ''http://www.peopleunitedforreligiousfreedom.org/missionaries.htm. 20 Egal, C.D., “Ministering to Muslims”, http://www.leaderu.com/isot/docs/minmuslim.html. ---- MİSYONERLİK VE MİSYONERLERİN ÇALIŞMA METOTLARI Gazi ERDEM Din İşleri Yüksek Kurulu Uzmanı 1. Giriş Bugün iki milyarı aşan nüfusuyla dünyadaki en yaygın din olan Hıristiyanlık; Katolik, Ortodoks ve Protestan kiliseleri1 ve küçük çaptaki birçok grup veya tarikattan oluşan çeşitli cemaatlere ayrılmış durumdadır. Günümüzde dünyada tahmini olarak 21.000 Hıristiyan cemaat veya grup bulunmaktadır.2 Hıristiyanlığın kendi kaynakları göz önüne alınırsa bu dinin tamamen İsa Mesîh anlayışına dayanan bir inanca sahip olduğu görülür. Ancak, Hz. İsa ne yazılı bir mesaj, ne de otobiyografi bırakmıştır. Tarihi kaynaklardan onun söylediklerini ve yaptıklarını çıkarmak oldukça zordur. Hz. İsa’nın hayatını anlatan dört İncil de dahil tüm Hıristiyan kaynakları ondan sonra yazılmıştır.3 Hıristiyanlığa göre İsa Mesih; hem tanrının oğlu hem de insanlığın kurtarıcısıdır. Tanrı insanlığı ezeli günahtan kurtarmak üzere “biricik oğlunu” yeryüzüne göndermiştir. İsa Mesih, “ilahi planı” yürürlüğe koyacak şekilde insanlığı kurtarışının sembolü olarak önce çarmıha gerilmiş, sonra da “ölülerden kıyam ederek” Babanın yanındaki yerini almıştır. Hıristiyan inancının merkezinde bulunan bu doktrin, Hıristiyan teolojisi içerisinde işlenerek değişik görüşlerin ortaya çıkmasına yol açmıştır. Bununla birlikte, Hz. İsa ve onun getirdiğine inanılan mesaj, bütün Hıristiyanları birbirine bağlayan ortak bir bağ olarak varlığını sürdürmektedir.4 Hıristiyanlığa göre ahirette kurtuluş ancak İsa Mesih’in aracılığı ile elde edilebilir. Onun ölümünden sonra onun yerine kilise kaim olmuştur ve onun izinden gitmektedir. İsa Mesih bizzat kendisi kiliseye ve onun cemaatine rehberlik ve liderlik etmeye devam etmektedir. O baş, kilise de bedendir ve hayatını ondan almaktadır. Kilise, İsa vasıtasıyla kurtuluşa çağırmaktadır.5 Katolik Kilisesinin resmi öğretisine göre, “kilise dışında kurtuluş mümkün değildir”. Latince “Extra ecclesiam nulla salus” şeklinde formüle edilen bu inanç 1445 yılında yapılan Floransa Konsilinde kararlaştırılmıştır.6 Bu inanca göre Katolik kilisesinin otoritesini kabul etmeyen Hıristiyan cemaatler de kurtarılmaya muhtaçtırlar. Her ne kadar II. Vatikan Konsilinde bu anlayış yumuşatılmışsa da tamamen vazgeçilmemiştir. Papalık tarafından 2000 yılında yayınlanan ve Kilisenin diğer din ve mezheplere yaklaşımını tenkit eden kendi iç dinamiklerine cevap verme mülahazasıyla hazırlandığı izlenimini veren Dominus Iesus adlı belge, Katoliklerin kurtuluş için mutlaka Katolik Kilisesine mensup olmak gerektiği inancında ısrar ettiklerini göstermektedir.7 Kilise insanlığın kurtuluşu için çalışma görevini İsa’dan almıştır. Yuhanna İncilinde bulunan iki ayet onun ve kilisenin misyonunu şöyle ifade etmektedir: “Senin (Baba) beni dünyaya gönderdiğin gibi ben de onları dünyaya gönderdim”.8 “Ben size bir örnek gösterdim, benim sizin için yaptığım gibi siz de başkaları için yapınız.”9 İsa’nın bu sözüne sadık kalma iddiasında olan kilise insanlığa gerçek hürriyetini kazandırmak, dünya ile tanrı arasında aracılık yapmak, onun hakimiyetini temin etmek, kanunlarını uygulamak ve kendisi ile çocukları arsındaki ilişkileri düzenlemek için çalışmaktadır. Kilise, kurucusu ve liderinin yaptığı gibi insanları araştırmaktadır. İnsanın hayatı ve faaliyetlerinin hiçbiri gözardı edilmemiştir. Kurtuluşa vesile olabilmek için insanın maddi ve manevi ihtiyaçları, sanat, bilim, teknik, vatan sevgisi, fakirlik veya zenginlik ve benzeri durumların tamamı kullanılmıştır.10 Hıristiyanlık hakkında bu kısa bilgilerden sonra esas konumuza geçmek istiyoruz. Bu çalışmamızın temel amacı; Hıristiyanlığı yayma anlamına gelen misyonerlik anlayışını, bu anlayışın tarihi gelişimini, bu konuda geliştirilen metotları tespit ederek, yapılan misyonerlik faaliyetlerini gözönüne sermek ve misyonerliğin uluslararası ilişkiler boyutunu ortaya koymaya çalışmaktır. Tarihin çeşitli dönemlerinde ortaya çıkan misyon anlayışları tespit edilebilir, özellikle günümüzde misyonerlerin hangi metotlarla çalıştıkları gözönüne serilebilir ve dünden bugüne misyonerlerin elde ettikleri başarı gösterilebilirse, bu çalışma ile verilmesi amaçlanan mesaj verilmiş olacaktır. 2. Misyon ve Misyoner Misyon ve misyoner kelimeleri genel olarak bütün evrensel dinler için geçerli olmakla birlikte, Hıristiyanlık söz konusu olduğunda, tarihi süreç bakımından ve organize bir Kilise faaliyeti olması bakımından daha özel bir anlama sahiptir. Misyon, Latince “missio” kelimesinden türemiş olup, İngilizce ve Fransızca’da “mission” şeklinde kullanılmaktadır. Dilimize “misyon” telaffuzuyla aynen alınmış olan bu kelime sözlükte; görev, yetki, vekalet, bir kimseye bir işi yapması için verilen özel vazife anlamlarına gelir. Terim anlamı ise; Hıristiyanlığı, Hıristiyan olmayanlar arasında yayma görevidir.11 Dolayısıyla bir işi yapmakla görevli ve yetkili kimseye; özel olarak da Hıristiyanlığı yaymayı vazife edinmiş ve bu alanda kilise tarafından özel olarak yetiştirilmiş ve resmi olarak görevlendirilmiş kimseye “misyoner” denir.12 Bu kişilerin yapmış oldukları sistematik faaliyetlere de misyonerlik denilmektedir. Günümüz Batı literatüründe evangelizm terimi de misyonerliğin müteradifi olarak kullanılmaktadır. 16. yüzyılda Hıristiyanlığı anlatmak ve ibadetleri yönetmek amacıyla çeşitli yerlere din adamları gönderilmesine misyon, gönderilen kişilere de misyoner deniyordu. Bu terim 17. yüzyıldan sonra ticari ve siyasi alanda da kullanılmıştır.13 Günümüzde ise teknik bir terim olarak misyon, Uzakdoğu ve Afrika ülkelerinin Hıristiyanlaştırılması anlamını ifade etmektedir.14 Adı geçen bölge ülkelerinden bir çok misyonerin, özellikle Batı ülkelerindeki çeşitli enstitü ve seminerlerde yetiştirilerek misyonerlik faaliyeti yapmak üzere kendi ülkelerine veya dünyanın diğer bölgelerine gönderilmiş olması misyonerlik faaliyetlerinin başarısını göstermektedir. Bir başka ifade ile, misyonerlik kelimesine teknik olarak anlam kazandıran ülkelerin insanlarının Hıristiyanlaştırılması işlemi tamamlanmış, söz konusu ülkelerden bazı kimseler dünyanın başka bölgelerine misyoner olarak gitmeye başlamışlardır. Hıristiyan inancına göre misyonerlik, Hıristiyanlıkla birlikte ortaya çıkmıştır. Kilisenin kurucusu olan Hz. İsa aynı zamanda ilk misyonerdir. Onun hayatı tam bir misyoner hayatıdır.15 Kilisenin kurucusu ve temeli kabul edilen İsa Mesih’in Havarilerine tevdi ettiği en önemli görev de İncil’i bütün milletlere yaymalarıdır. Bu temel görev, dört temel İncil’de ve Yeni Ahid’in “Resullerin İşleri” bölümünde, aralarında bazı küçük farklılıklar olmakla birlikte açıkça ifade edilmiştir.16 Matta İncil’inde geçen ifadeler kilisenin temel misyonunu şöyle açıklamaktadır: “İsa yanlarına geldi ve onlara söyleyip dedi: Gökte ve yeryüzünde bütün hakimiyet bana verildi. İmdi, siz gidip bütün milletleri şakirt edin, onları Baba, Oğul ve Kutsal Ruh adıyla vaftiz eyleyin, size emrettiğim her şeyi tutmalarını onlara öğretin, ve işte ben bütün günler, dünyanın sonuna kadar sizinle beraberim”.17 Matta İncilinde yer alan bu ifadeler evrensel bir misyonerliği tarif etmektedir. Ancak yine aynı İncilde İsa’nın mesajını sadece İsrail oğulları arasında yaymaya çalıştığını ve havarilerine de bunu tavsiye ettiğini gösteren ayetler vardır. Mesela İsa, “Ben yalnız İsrail halkının kaybolmuş koyunlarına gönderildim”18 demekte, başka bir ayette de “İsa on ikileri şu emirle halkın arasına gönderdi: Diğer uluslara ait yerlere gitmeyiniz. Samiriyelilere ait kentlerin hiç birisine uğramayınız. Bunun yerine İsrail halkının kaybolmuş koyunlarına gidiniz. Gittiğiniz her yerde göklerin egemenliğinin yaklaştığını duyurunuz.”19 ifadeleri yer almaktadır. Buradaki hükümlerden de sadece bir ulusun hedef seçildiği görülmekte, bu durum tezat olarak dikkat çekmektedir. Hıristiyanlar bu tezadı çarmıh öncesi ve çarmıh sonrası İsa anlayışı ile izah etmeye çalışmaktadırlar. Onlara göre, tarihsel İsa hayatında sadece İsrailoğullarına mesajın ulaştırılmasına çalışmış ve bunu tavsiye etmiştir. Yine onların inancına göre, çarmıhta ölüp üç gün sonra dirilmesinin ardından ise mesajının tüm insanlara ulaştırılmasını istemiştir. Çalışmamızın ileriki bölümlerinde görüleceği gibi Hıristiyanlığın Yahudi olmayanlara tebliği Havariler Konsilinde kararlaştırılmış olup, sıkı takipten bunalan Hıristiyanlara bir kurtuluş yolu bulmak amacıyla alınmış siyasi bir karara benzemektedir. Bu noktada çalışmamızı ilgilendiren önemli husus, yukarıda alıntı yapılan İncil ayetlerinin arasında bir anlayış ve metot farklılığının hemen göze çarpıyor olmasıdır. Misyonerliği evrensel hale getiren Matta, 28/18-20 ayetlerinde herhalukarda muhatapların Hıristiyanlaştırılması emredilirken, daha sonra alıntı yaptığımız ayetlerde, özellikle Matta, 10/5-7 ayetlerinde sadece mesajın iletilmesi ve inançların anlatımı söz konusudur. Yani ilkinde misyonerlik, ikincisinde tebliğ anlayışı vardır. Yeryüzünde bulunan fikir, düşünce, din ve inanç sahiplerinin çoğu görüşlerinin yayılmasını, kendi fikirlerini kabul edenlerin çoğalmasını isterler. Dinleri bu bakımdan misyonerli ve misyonersiz dinler olarak iki sınıfa ayırmak mümkündür. Yahudilik misyonersiz din sınıfına örnek olup, milli bir kimliğe sahip olduğu ve soy esasına dayandığı için yayılmaya karşıdır. Yahudi olmak için o soya mensup olmak gerekmektedir. Hıristiyanlık ise yayılmaya en çok gayret eden ve bunu örgütlü olarak yapan bir dindir.20 Ancak, Ermeni Ortodoks Kilisesi gibi bazı Hıristiyan gruplar da cemaatlerine katılım için milliyet şartı aradıkları için başka bir millete mensup kişileri kendi cemaatlerine üye olarak kabul etmemektedirler. Buradan hareketle, Hıristiyan olmalarına rağmen bazı milli kiliselerin uluslararası boyutta misyonerlik faaliyetinde bulunmadıkları söylenebilir. Misyonerlik konusunun tartışıldığı zeminlerde bazılarının misyonerliği İslam’ın tebliğ anlayışıyla aynılaştırdıkları görülmekte, özellikle misyonerlerin kasıtlı olarak ikisini aynı göstermeye çalıştıkları bilinmektedir. Dolaysıyla burada İslam dininin tebliğ anlayışıyla misyonerliğin farkını çok kısa da olsa ortaya koymanın gerekli olduğu kanaatindeyiz. Müslümanlara göre İslam, en son hak dindir ve hükmü kıyamete kadar bakidir. Bütün insanları İslam’ı kabul etmeye davet eder. Ancak, her ne pahasına olursa olsun insanları kendi dinine kazanma gibi bir anlayışı yoktur. Hıristiyan misyonerliği ile İslam’ın tebliğ anlayışının en bariz farkı burada görülebilir. İslam dini ve Müslümanlar art niyetli usulleri hoş görmemişlerdir. Ayrıca Müslümanlar İslam’ın tebliğinden dünyevi hiç bir menfaat gütmemiş, onu bir sömürü aracı olarak kullanmamış, dünya siyaseti ve hakimiyetinin bir aracı olarak görmemiş, sadece Allah’ın kelamını yüceltmek (i’lay-ı Kelimetullah) için bu görevi yerine getirmişlerdir. İslam dininde zorlama ve kandırma yoktur. “Dinde zorlama yoktur”21, “Ey Muhammed! İnsanları Rabbinin yoluna hikmetle ve güzel sözlerle davet et ve onlarla en güzel şekilde mücadele et”22 ve “Peygamberlere düşen sadece tebliğdir”23 ayetleri İslam dininin tebliğ metodunu ortaya koymaktadır. Bugün dünya coğrafyasına bakıldığında Hıristiyan misyonerlerin ciddi bir başarı elde ettikleri söylenebilir. Zira Hıristiyanlığın ulaştırılmadığı ve yayılmadığı bir bölge bulmak hemen hemen mümkün değildir. Girişte de değinildiği gibi, dünya dinleri arasında mensubu en fazla olan din Hıristiyanlıktır. 20. yüzyılın başında 558 milyon olan dünya Hıristiyan nüfusu 21. yüzyılın başında 2 milyarı aşmış bulunmaktadır. Son asırda, özellikle asrın son çeyreğinde Hıristiyanlığın asıl vatanı olan Batı dünyasında nüfus kontrollerinin olumlu sonuç vermesi ve toplumun sekülerleşmesi nedeniyle buralarda Hıristiyan nüfusun azalmasına rağmen Afrika ve Asya kıtalarında ciddi bir artış göstermesi misyonerlik faaliyetlerinin elde ettiği başarının en açık göstergesidir.24 20. yüzyıla genel olarak baktığımızda, 1900 yılından günümüze dünya nüfusunun 3.7 kat arttığını görüyoruz. Yüzyıl boyunca Avrupa kıtasında yaşayan Hıristiyan nüfus 1.5, Kuzey Amerika’da 3.6 kat artarken Asya’da 14.6, Afrika’da ise 38.3 kat artmıştır. 1900 de Afrika’da 9 milyon Hıristiyan yaşamaktayken bu gün bu rakam 330 milyona ulaşmış bulunmaktadır. Afrika kıtasının Hıristiyan nüfusu, Avrupa kıtasındaki Hıristiyan nüfusu hemen hemen yakalamıştır. Misyologların tahminlerine göre 30 yıl içerisinde de ikiye katlayacaktır.25 İstatistiki verilere göre 1900 yılında 558 milyon olan dünya Hıristiyan nüfusunun yaklaşık %50’si Avrupa kıtasında bulunuyordu. Bugün ise bu kıtada dünya toplam Hıristiyan nüfusunun sadece %20’si yaşamaktadır. Bunun sebebi kıta nüfusunun çok fazla artmamasının yanında diğer kıtalardaki Hıristiyan nüfusunda ciddi bir artış olmasıdır. Hıristiyanlığın 20. yüzyılda en fazla artış gösterdiği kıtalar Asya ve Afrika kıtalarıdır. Günümüzde toplam Hıristiyan nüfusunun %35’i bu iki kıtada yaşamaktadır. Oysa yüzyılın başında adı geçen iki kıtada yaşayan Hıristiyanlar toplam Hıristiyan nüfusun sadece %5’ini oluşturuyordu. Başka bir ifade ile; 20. yüzyılın başında Asya ve Afrika kıtalarında toplam 25-30 milyon civarında Hıristiyan mevcutken bugün bu rakam 700 milyona ulaşmış bulunmaktadır.26 İstatistikî bilgiler geçtiğimiz yüzyılda misyonerlerin elde ettikleri başarıyı hiçbir tartışmaya mahal bırakmayacak şekilde ortaya koymaktadır. 3. Misyonerlerin Gayesi Tarih boyunca, insanların sahip oldukları fikir, inanç, din veya mezhebi yayma veya hakim kılmaya gayret ettikleri ve bu amaç için çeşitli savaşlar bile yaptıkları bilinen bir husustur. Din savaşları olarak bilinen bu çatışmaların hemen tamamı da Hıristiyanlık dünyasında meydana gelmiştir. Hıristiyan alemi hem diğer dinlerin mensuplarıyla hem de kendi mezhebinden olmayan Hıristiyan gruplarla çatışıp savaşmışlardır. Hıristiyan inancına göre misyonun asıl amacı İncil’in anlatılması ve muhataplarda imanı uyandırmaktır. Başka bir ifade ile imanın temel konusu olan İsa Mesih’in kurtarıcı fonksiyonunu, henüz bilmeyen kimselere tanıtmaktır. İmanın konusu olan kurtuluşun şartlarından birisi kiliseye girince gerçekleşmektedir. Dolayısıyla misyonun önemli amaçlarından birisi de yeni bir ülkede kiliseyi kurmak, yani orada kilise hiyerarşisini yerleştirmektir. Tabi ki bir ülkede kilisenin kurulmuş olması Hıristiyanlığın yerleşmesi için yeterli değildir. Hıristiyanlığın orada benimsenebilmesi için misyonun kültürü de kapsaması gerekmektedir. Hıristiyanlık o ülkenin kültür ve gelenekleriyle bütünleşmeli, bunu yapabilecek Hıristiyan ilhamlı yerli aydınlar ve onların kaleme aldıkları eserler ortaya çıkarılmalı ve böylece, Hıristiyanlık o ülkede yabancı bir olgu olarak görülmemelidir.27 Katolik Kilisesi, varlığının yegane gayesi olarak gördüğü yer yüzünde bulunan bütün insanları ve ulusları Hıristiyanlaştırmak için Halkları Hıristiyanlaştırma Konseyini kurmuştur. Bu Kurul çok sayıda dini kuruluş, kolej ve üniversite ile işbirliği içerisinde görev yapmaktadır. Adından da anlaşılacağı gibi görevi Hıristiyanlık propagandası olan Kurul’un II. Vatikan Konsilinden sonra işlerliği ve önemi daha da artmıştır. Kurul’un çok sayıda yayın organı bulunmaktadır.28 Halkları Hıristiyanlaştırma Konseyince 8 Mayıs 2000 tarihinde organize edilen ‘Papalık Misyonerlik Cemiyetleri Ulusal Başkanları Yıllık Toplantısı’nda açılış konuşması yapan adı geçen Konseyin Başkanı Kardinal Josef Tomko’nun konuşmasından misyonerliğin amacını, hedefini ve bugünkü durumunu anlamak mümkündür. Tomko, tüm kıtalardan 115 ülkeden temsilcilerin katıldığı toplantıda misyonerliğin Hıristiyanlıktaki dini temellerini anlattıktan sonra; “İsa’dan 2000 yıl sonra misyon hala tamamlanamamıştır. 6 milyar insanın sadece 1/3’ü Hıristiyan, 2 Milyar Hıristiyan’ın da sadece 1 milyar kadarı Katolik’tir. Katoliklerin çoğalma hızı Hıristiyan olmayanların çoğalma hızından biraz azdır”29 demektedir. Bu ifadeler Kilisenin tüm dünya insanlarını Katolik yapma niyetinde olduğunu ve bu amaç için gayret edildiğini göstermektedir. Kardinal Josef Tomko söz konusu konuşmasında çeşitli kıtalarda yürütülen hizmetlerden bahsetmekte ve yapılan bazı faaliyetleri şöyle özetlemektedir: İstatistiklere göre 20. yüzyılın en başarılı misyonerlik faaliyeti Afrika kıtasında yaşanmıştır. 1900 yılında 2 milyon olan kıta Katolik nüfusu bu gün 116 milyona ulaşmış bulunmaktadır. Bu Toplam nüfusun %15’ine tekabül etmektedir. Afrikada misyonerler Kuzey Afrikadaki Müslüman devletlerde sıkıntılarla karşılaşmaktadırlar. Dünya nüfusunun %60’ının yaşadığı Asya kıtası göreceli olarak misyonerliğin sonradan hızlandığı kıtadır. Kıta nüfusunun %85’i Hıristiyan değildir. Kıtadaki Katolik nüfus 105 milyon civarındadır. Ortaasya’da Kazakistan’da misyon başlatılmış olup Çin ile ilgili olarak da fırsatlar değerlendirilmektedir. Papalık Dünya Misyonerlik Günü vesilesiyle elde edilen bağışların da katkısıyla özellikle fakir bölgelerde bulunan kurumlara yaptığı yardımları artırmıştır. Yardım edilen kilise sayısı kısa sürede 877’den 1045’e, büyük seminer sayısı 99’dan 374’e, seminerlerde yardım edilen öğrenci sayısı 50 000’e, yardım yapılan görevli sayısı 400 000’e ulaşmıştır. Ayrıca bir çok küçük kilise, dispanser, ilk yardım merkezleri ve eğitim projelerine katkıda bulunulmuştur.30 Kardinalin verdiği bilgiler, misyonerlik alanlarını göstermenin yanında, misyonerlik faaliyetlerini yürütecek kişilere ve onların eğitimine yapılan yatırımın büyüklüğünü de ortaya koymaktadır. Elbette yapılan bu yatırımların karşılığı da beklenmektedir. Merkezi Roma’da bulunan Papalık Aziz Peter Cemiyeti’nin 2000 yılında tek başına yaptığı faaliyetler dünya genelinde yürütülen misyonerlik faaliyetleri hakkında ipucu verecek mahiyettedir. Adı geçen cemiyetin bazı faaliyetleri şöyle sıralanmaktadır: Finanse edilen seminer sayısı: 904 Burs verilen seminer öğrencisi sayısı: 81 343 Kaydedilen yeni üye sayısı: 8276 Yetiştirilerek ataması yapılan papaz sayısı: 1877 Yetiştirilen papaz yardımcısı sayısı: 9693 31 Ayrıca, gerek Roma gerekse Afrika’nın çeşitli ülkelerinde düzenlenen uzmanlık kurslarına devam eden 595 öğrenciye burs imkanı, yine Roma’da çeşitli üniversitelere devam etmekte olan 57 farklı ülkeden 343 papaz ve 21 farklı ülkeden 81 rahibenin iaşe ve ibate giderleri karşılanmıştır.32 Yapılan bu kadar masraf ve emeğin amacı yetiştirilen insanların kendi bölgelerinde misyonerliği devam ettirmeleri, o bölgelerde çalışma yapan Batılı misyonerlerin yerlerini almaları düşüncesidir. Böylece bölgelerde aynı kültürden insanların gayretleriyle çalışmalar devam edecektir. Bu amaçlar Halkları Hıristiyanlaştırma Konseyi Başkanı Kardinal Josef Tomko tarafından da açıklıkla ifade edilmektedir.33 Yukarıda aktarılan hizmetler sadece bir misyonerlik cemiyetinin faaliyetlerini göstermektedir. Bu alanda yapılan çalışmaların kapsamını ortaya koyabilmek için bir örnek daha vermek istiyoruz. 1985 yılı verilerine göre sadece Katolik Kilisesince yürütülen bazı hizmet müesseseleri ve hizmet verilenlerin sayıları şöyledir: 75.000 ilkokulda 21.000.000 öğrenci, 30.000 ortaokulda 11.000.000 öğrenci, Katolik kolej ve üniversitelerinde 2.100.000 öğrenci, 6.500 Hastane, 12.000 Dispanser, 10.000 Yaşlı ve özürlü evi, 6.200 Yetimhane, 5.800 Anaokulu.34 Kilisenin hizmetleri elbette bunlarla sınırlı değildir. Bunlara ek olarak; okuma yazma programları, tarım geliştirme programları ve yayınevleri de sayılabilir. Bahsedilen hizmetlerin tamamının misyonerlik amaçlı olmayabileceği şeklindeki bir istifhama, bilgilerin alındığı kaynağın adı cevap teşkil etmektedir. Ayrıca, Kilisenin seçmiş olduğu hizmet alanlarına bakıldığında, misyonun en kolay şekilde yerine getirilebileceği alanların seçilmiş olduğu görülmektedir. 1985 yılından günümüze kadar geçen yaklaşık 20 yılda bu hizmetlerin katlandığını, Ortodoks Kilisesi ve özellikle misyonerlik faaliyetlerinde Hıristiyan cemaatlerin en aktifi olan Protestan cemaatlerinin faaliyetlerini de yukarıdaki rakamlara ilave ederek düşünürsek modern dünyada yapılan misyonerlik faaliyetlerinin boyutunu kavramış oluruz. Öz olarak ifade etmek gerekirse, yukarıda bahsedilen tüm dünya insanlarının Hıristiyanlaştırılması amacıyla dünyanın her tarafı karış karış dolaşılarak büyük mesailer sarfedilmektedir. Misyonerlik faaliyetlerinin kesin olarak yasaklandığı ülkelere bile misyonerlerin gidiyor olmaları, oralarda başlarına gelebilecek her türlü tehlikeyi göze alabilmeleri, inançlarına göre oralarda şehit olmayı arzulamaları onların söz konusu gayelerini gerçekleştirme hususundaki azim ve kararlılıklarını göstermektedir. 4. Başlangıçtan Günümüze Misyonerlik ve Misyonerlerin Çalışma Metotları Matta İncil’inde geçen “İsa yanlarına geldi ve onlara söyleyip dedi: Gökte ve yeryüzünde bütün hakimiyet bana verildi. İmdi, siz gidip bütün milletleri şakirt edin, onları Baba, Oğul ve Kutsal Ruh adıyla vaftiz eyleyin, size emrettiğim her şeyi tutmalarını onlara öğretin, ve işte ben bütün günler, dünyanın sonuna kadar sizinle beraberim”.35 ayetinden anlaşılabileceği gibi misyonerliğin tarihi Hıristiyanlığın tarihi ile birlikte başlar. Kilise yeryüzünde varoluşunun gereği olarak Hıristiyan olmayanlara yönelik misyonunu başlangıçtan beri icra etmiştir. M. 50 yılında Kudüs’te yapılan Havariler Konsili’nde alınan kararla İncil’in Yahudi olmayanlara da ulaştırılmaya başlanması ve Pavlus’un seyahatleriyle evrensel bir mahiyet kazanmıştır.36 Adı geçen Konsil aslında Yahudi olmayanlar arasında misyon icra eden Pavlus ve Barnaba’nın tecrübelerini aktardıkları bir toplantıdır. İlk Hıristiyan Konsili veya Havariler Konsili olarak sonradan adlandırılmıştır. Gerçekte Pavlus ve Barnaba, burada alınan karardan önce Filistin, Anadolu ve Roma İmparatorluğunun diğer bazı bölgelerinde misyonerlik yapmışlardır.37 Hıristiyanlık esas olarak Filistin’de ortaya çıkmış, dini yayma gayretleri başlayınca bütün faaliyetleri yasaklanmış, yeni dine girenler sıkı bir takibe alınmışlardır. İnançlarında sadık olanlardan bir kısmı bu bölgeleri terk ederek, Roma İmparatorluğunun hakimiyetinde olmayan bölgelere göç etmişlerdir. Göç edilen yerlerden birisi de Antakya bölgesidir. Başka bir ifade ile Kudüs ve çevresinde ümitlerini kaybeden Hıristiyanlar, başka bölgelere iltica etmek ve oralarda kendilerine yeni müntesipler bulmak zorunda kalmışlardır.38 Pavlus misyonerlik konusunda ilk dönemden itibaren Hıristiyanlar için tartışmasız en önde gelen örnek olmuştur. Dolayısıyla onun faaliyetleri hakkında kısa da olsa malumat vermek uygun olacaktır. Pavlus’un Hıristiyanlığı anlatmak üzere en az üç yolculuk yaptığı bilinmektedir. O, 47-48 yıllarındaki ilk seyahatine Kıbrıs’tan başlamış, Anadolu’da çeşitli yerleri dolaşarak Kudüs’e gelmiştir. İkinci misyon faaliyetinde Suriye’deki kiliselerden başlayarak yine Anadolu’yu merkez seçmiş, Makedonya ve Yunanistan’daki kiliseleri içine alacak şekilde devam etmiş ve sonra Antakya’ya dönmüştür. Bu seyahat yaklaşık 49-52 yılları arasında yapılmış olmalıdır. Üçüncü seyahat özellikle Efes’e ve burası merkez alınarak Balkan kiliselerine yapılmıştır. Yaklaşık 52’de başlayan bu seyahat 57’de sona ermiştir.39 Pavlus gittiği her yerde yeni dini anlatmış, dinin inanç ve öğretilerini yorumlamış, yeni cemaatler oluşturmuş ve irtibat kurduğu, tanıştığı topluluklara daha sonra da mektuplar göndererek onları yetiştirmeye çalışmıştır. Pavlus’un misyonerlik faaliyetlerindeki metodolojisini gösteren mektupları Yeni Ahit’in bir bölümü olarak Kitab-ı Mukaddeste yer almaktadır. Pavlus’un Hıristiyanlık için ifade ettiği mana şüphesiz çok büyüktür. Kimi modern kristoloğa göre o, bugün bilinen Hıristiyanlığın kurucusu, kimine göre de Hıristiyanlığı sistemleştiren kişidir. Misyonerliğin mucidi olduğu hususunda ise ittifak vardır. Hz. İsa’nın metodu daha çok İslam tebliğ metoduyla benzerlik gösteren kendini tanıtma şeklindedir. Pavlus ise bugün misyonerlik denilince anlaşılan metodu ilk uygulayan kişidir. Pavlus Korintlilere yazdığı birinci mektubunda metodunu şöyle anlatmaktadır: “Ben özgürüm, kimsenin kölesi değilim. Ancak daha çok kişi kazanayım diye herkesin kölesi oldum. Yahudileri kazanmak için Yahudilere Yahudi gibi davrandım. Kutsal Yasanın (Musa Şeriatı) altında olmadığım halde Yasa altındakileri kazanmak için onlara Yasa altındaymışım gibi davrandım. Mesih’in yasası altında olan birisi olarak , Yasaya sahip olmayanları kazanmak için Yasaya sahip değilmişim gibi davrandım. Güçsüzleri kazanmak için güçsüzlerle güçsüz oldum. Ne yapıp ne edip bazılarını kurtarmak için herkesle bir şey oldum.”40 Bu ifadeler, Pavlus’un insanları kendi dinine döndürmek için her yolu caiz gördüğü şeklinde yorumlanabilir. Günümüzde bir çok Batılı yazar misyonerliği İslam’ın tebliğ anlayışı ile aynı göstermeye gayret etmektedir. Ancak daha önceki satırlarımızda da işaret ettiğimiz gibi Pavlus tarafından tanımladığı şekilde devam etmekte olan misyonerlikle İslam’ın tebliğ anlayışı arasında çok ciddi farklar vardır. Pavlus’tan sonra Hıristiyanlık, onun ve diğer arkadaşlarının ziyaret ettikleri yerler başta olmak üzere çeşitli bölgelerde hızla yayılmaya başlamıştır. Daha ilk yüzyılda putperest Arap kabilelerinden bazılarının Hıristiyan olduklarını görmekteyiz. Suriye’de yaşamakta olan Kudaa kabilesi Hıristiyan olan ilk Arap kabilesidir. Daha sonra da Salih ve Gassan kabileleri onları takip etmiştir. Mezopotamya ve Cezirede yaşayan Bekr, Tağlib, Lahm, Cüzam, Rebia, İyad ve Kelb kabileleri de zamanla Hıristiyanlığı kabul etmişlerdir. Arap Yarımadasının güneyinde yer alan Yemende de ilk asırdan itibaren Hıristiyanlık var olagelmiştir. Hz. İsa’nın elçileri arasında yer alan Bartelomeos bu bölgede misyonerlik yapmıştır.41 Ayrıca Yarımadanın güneyinde bulunan Necran, bölgenin en güçlü Hıristiyanlık merkezi haline gelmiştir. İslamiyet’in doğum yeri olan Mekke’de Hıristiyanlık çok yayılamamıştır. Mekke’de Hz. Muhammed’e eşi Hatice tarafından akraba olan Varaka b. Nevfel’in dışında birkaç köle bu dini benimsemişti.42 Onların nasıl Hıristiyan oldukları hakkında bilgi bulunmamakla birlikte misyonerlerin oralarda yaptıkları çalışmalar neticesi Hıristiyan olduklarını tahmin edebiliriz. Ayrıca, tüccar olan Mekke halkının ticaret kervanlarıyla Suriye ve Yemen taraflarına her yıl seyahatler düzenledikleri bilinmektedir. Dolayısıyla Mekkeliler, İslamiyet’in gelişinden önce bu bölgelerde yayılmış olan Hıristiyanlıktan kesinlikle haberdardılar. Hz. Muhammed’in de çocukluk döneminde amcasıyla birlikte bir kervanda yer aldığı ve Busra denilen beldede bir papazla görüştüğü rivayet edilmektedir.43 Bu görüşme Müslümanlar ve Hıristiyanlarca değişik yorumlanmıştır. Müslümanlar Rahip Bahira’nın Hz. Muhammed’in gelecekte bir peygamber olacağını bildiğini söyleyerek görüşmeyi onun peygamberliğine delil olarak gösterirler. Hıristiyanlar ise Hz. Peygamberin adı geçen rahipten etkilendiği ve bu yüzden peygamberlik iddiasında bulunduğu şeklinde yorumlamaktadırlar. Ancak olayın bir de misyonerlik boyutu vardır. Tarihi hadise esas olarak, bu bölgelerde bulunan Hıristiyan din adamlarının ticaret kervanlarını ağırlayarak dinlerini onlara anlattıklarını ve o dönemde böyle bir misyon metodu olduğunu göstermektedir. 400-700 yılları arsında Hıristiyanların misyonerlik faaliyetleri çok büyük bir artış göstermiştir. Bu dönemde kilise fakirlerin neredeyse tek sığınağı olmuştur. Kilise okulları ve manastırlar eğitimin yegane merkezidir. Kurumlaşmış kilisenin önemi artmış, kilisenin gücü oranında papanın rolü de artmıştır. İslam fütuhatı sebebiyle Kuzey Afrika ve Ortadoğu’da yaşanan kayıplara rağmen kilisenin arazi ve mal varlığında çok büyük bir artış görülmüştür.44 Bu dönemde Batı’da rahiplerin çalışmaları netice vermiş, büyük gruplar liderleriyle birlikte Hıristiyan olmuşlardır. Hıristiyanlık artık Batı’da çoğunluğun dinidir. Hıristiyanlığın doğduğu topraklara Avrupa’nın en uzak noktalarından birisi İngiltere’dir. Adaya misyonerler, bu asırlarda yaşanan Alman ve Danimarkalıların istilalarından sonra gelmiştir. 597 yılında Papa Gregory 40 kadar misyoner papazı buraya göndermiş ve İngiltere’nin Hıristiyanlaştırılması temin edilmiştir.45 800’lü yıllardan itibaren dünya yeni bir sürece giriyor, derebeylik dönemi başlıyordu. Bu dönemde lokal kiliseler daha çok bulundukları yerlerin mahalli otoritelerine bağlanıyorlardı. Bu yüzyılın sonlarında hem doğuda hem de batıda idareciler kiliseyi kendi hükümetlerinin bir uzvu olarak görmeye başladılar. Bizans İmparatorları kiliseyi kontrolleri altına aldılar ve dinin öğretimine kadar her hususa müdahale ettiler. İstanbul Patriği Ignatus devletin bir uzvu olmayı reddedince İmparator tarafından görevinden alındı ve yerine din adamı olmayan Photius atandı. İmparator atadığı Photius’un meşruiyetini temin için bir konsil topladı ve Papanın kilise üzerindeki etkisini reddetti. Daha sonra gelen İmparator, Patrik Ignatus’u görevine iade etti ve doğu ile batı arasındaki problem çözüldü.46 Ancak, bir ilke imza atılmış, Papanın otoritesine karşı çıkılmıştı. Bu hareketin başka bölgelerdeki Hıristiyan krallarca da daha sonra örnek olarak görüldüğü bilinen bir husustur. 8–11. yüzyıllarda misyonerliğin önündeki en büyük engelin dil problemi olduğu anlaşılmıştır. Bizans İmparatoru tarafından Slavlar arsında misyonerlik yapmak üzere görevlendirilen Cyril ve Methodius bu zorluğa bir çözüm bulmuşlar, Cyril alfabesi denilen bir alfabe icat ederek İncil’i Slav diline tercüme etmişler ve ayinleri bu dille yaptırmışlardır. Bu faaliyetin çok büyük bir başarı elde etmesi üzerine Alman papazlar Papadan İncil’i Almanca’ya tercüme etmek için izin istemişler ancak Papa izin vermemiştir. Katolik Kilisesi son dönemlere kadar ibadet dili olarak Latince ve Rumca’dan başka bir dilin kullanılmasına müsaade etmemiştir.47 Dil konusu Hıristiyanlığın çeşitli mezheplere ayrılmalarının da ana sebeplerinden birisi olmuştur. Ancak, bugün gösterilen hedef, İncil’in tüm dünya dillerine çevrilmesine gayret edilmesidir. Neredeyse küçük kabilelerin dilleri de hesaba katılarak yapılan sayıma göre dünyada var olan 2200 dilin tamamına İncil tercüme edilmeye çalışılmaktadır. Büyük bir kısmına da tercüme edilmiş bulunmaktadır. İbadet dili olarak da her dil kullanılabilmektedir. Misyonerlik çalışmaları ve dil konusu ele alındığında işaret edilmesi gereken bir husus da, son iki asırdır İngilizce’nin dünya dili olarak kabul edilmesinin misyonerlik çalışmalarına yaptığı katkıdır. 19. yüzyılda sömürgecilik, 20. yüzyılda da daha çok ABD’nin dünyadaki ağırlığı dolayısıyla İngilizce dünya dili olarak kabul görmüştür. Bu durum misyonerlere iki şekilde yardımcı olmuştur. Bunlar, gittikleri bölgelerde anlaşabilecekleri, aynı dili konuşabilecekleri birilerinin var olması ve dil kursları görüntüsü altında misyonerlik yapılmasıdır. İngilizce öğretilirken Hıristiyanlık da aktarılmıştır. Misyonerlerin geçen yüzyılda en başarılı olduğu bölgeler (Afrika ve Uzakdoğu) İngilizce’nin ikinci dil olarak en yaygın olduğu kıtalardır. Afrika’da misyonerlik yapacak bazı Alman, Fransız ve İsviçreli papazların İngiltere’de dil eğitimi aldıkları, İngilizce vasıtasıyla gidilen ülkenin dilinin oralarda öğrenileceği tarafımızdan müşahade olunan bir husustur. 11. yüzyıldan itibaren Doğu ve Batı kiliseleri arasında çeşitli ve derin problemler ortaya çıktı. Dil, adet, gelenek ve dini uygulamalarda farklılıklar vardı. 1054’te İstanbul Patriği Michael Cerularius bu farklılıklardan dolayı iki kilisenin kesinlikle birleşemeyeceğini açıkça ifade etti. Esas konu yine Papanın otoritesiydi. Papanın temsilcisi olarak bir kardinal İstanbul’a geldi. Birliği müzakere etmek için yapılan toplantılarda karşılıklı suçlamalardan vazgeçilemedi ve bir netice alınamadı. Kardinal İstanbul Patriği Michael’i aforoz ederek İstanbul’dan ayrıldı. Böylece kilise fiilen ikiye bölünmüş oldu.48 Ayrılık, misyonerlik faaliyetleri açısından da son derece önemlidir. Zira iki kilise de karşılıklı olarak birbirlerinin mensuplarını kazanmak için misyon başlatmıştır. Aradaki nefret son derece büyümüş, sözde doğu kilisesine yardım amacıyla düzenlenen Haçlı Seferlerinde İstanbul’un yağmalanması onarılmaz yaralar açmıştır. Batı kilisesine karşı doğu kilisesinin nefretinin boyutunu, İstanbul’un Osmanlılar tarafından fethi esnasında bazı din adamlarınca söylenmiş “Türk sarığını Latin kavuğuna tercih ederiz”49 sözünden anlamak mümkündür. Misyonerlerin gayelerinin Hıristiyan olmayanları Hıristiyanlaştırmak olduğunu daha önce belirtmiştik. Ancak Hıristiyan cemaatlerin birbirlerinin mensuplarını kazanmak için de misyonerlik yapmalarının ancak misyonerliğin gerçek amacından uzaklaştığı şeklinde açıklanabileceği kanaatindeyiz. Hıristiyan olmayanları kazanmak yerine başka mezhep veya grup mensuplarını kendi mezhebine veya grubuna geçirebilmek için misyonerlik yapılması söz konusu dönemde ortaya çıkmıştır. Bu gün de durum bundan farklı değildir. Hıristiyan Batı devletlerinde, kendi cemaatine üye kazanmak için birbirlerine karşı yoğun bir misyonerlik faaliyeti icra eden yüzlerce Hıristiyan grup bulunmaktadır. Bugün misyonerlerin en yoğun olarak faaliyet gösterdikleri bölgeler gelişmiş batılı devletler olsa gerektir. Buna rağmen batıda çok ciddi oranda kiliseden uzaklaşma söz konusudur. İngiltere’de yapılan bir araştırmaya göre, Anglikan Kilisesi halkın %25’ini kilise üyesi olarak gösterirken ayinlere katılma oranı %0.5’tir. Ayrıca, yetişkinlerin %44’ü, 18-24 yaşları arsındaki gençlerin ise %70’i kendisini inançsız olarak tanımlamaktadır.50 Başka bir ifade ile, misyonerler dışarıda ciddi başarılar elde ederlerken kendi evlerinde kaybetmişlerdir. Hıristiyanlıktan uzaklaşan batı toplumu daha çok ateistleşmektedir. Orta Çağda iki yeni cemaat ve etkisi günümüzde de devam eden iki farklı misyon anlayışı doğmuştur. Bu cemaatler Fransiskenler ve Dominikenlerdir. Kardeşler olarak da adlandırılan Fransiskenler, basit ve fakirlik içerisinde bir hayat yaşamayı ve insanlar arasında dolaşarak misyonerlik yapmayı önermişlerdir. İnsanların verdikleriyle yaşadıkları için dilenciler diye de bilinegelmişlerdir. Bu cemaatin kurucusu Assisi’li Aziz Francis’tir. 1182 yılında zengin bir tüccar babanın oğlu olarak doğan Francis genç yaşında babasının servet ve zenginliğini terk etmiş, fakir olarak yaşamaya başlamış ve Hıristiyanları fakir, sakat, yetim ve bakıma muhtaç insanlara yardım etmeye çağırmıştır. Ona göre misyonerliğin en uygun yolu budur. Zira bu Mesih İsa’nın yoludur. İslam aleminde misyonerlik tarihi açısından en önemli şahıslardan birisi şüphesiz Assisi’li Aziz Francis’tir. O, 1219 yılında Mısır’a yapılan beşinci Haçlı Seferlerine katılmış, Eyyubi Sultanı Melik Kamil ile görüşmüştür. Savaşta din anlatmanın mümkün olmayacağını, Hıristiyanlığı anlatmanın yolunun barıştan geçtiğini ifade etmiştir. Aziz Francis, Müslümanlar arasında misyonerlik yapmak isteyenlerin bağlı bulundukları bölgenin din otoritesinden izin almaları gerektiğini, otoritelerin de ancak yeterli bilgi ve misyon anlayışında olanlara izin vermelerini tembih etmiştir. O bu tavsiyesiyle, bilgi düzeyi yüksek misyonerlerin İslam alemine gönderilmelerini temin etmeye çalışmış olmalıdır. Aziz Francis’in misyonerlik metodu onun şu cümlesinden anlaşılmaktadır: “Kardeşlerim, Mesih’i tanıtmak için gittikleri yerlerde tartışmaktan kaçınmalı, sözlü mücadelelere girmemeli, karşı tarafı yargılamamalıdır. Son derece nazik, barışsever, mütevazı ve olabildiğince affedici olmalıdırlar.”51 Dominikenler ise vaaza verdikleri önem sebebiyle vaizler olarak bilinmişlerdir. Bunlar toplumun içerisinde yaşamışlar, toplumun hayat standardına uymuşlar, ilme önem vermişler, İncil’in ancak ilim yoluyla anlatılabileceğine inanmışlardır. Orta Çağ üniversitelerinde görev yapan öğretim görevlilerinin büyük çoğunluğu Dominikenlerdendir. Bu grubun esas amacı sapıklıklara karşı Hıristiyanlığı muhafaza etmektir. Misyonerlik anlayışlarındaki temel yaklaşımları ise Hıristiyan yapılmak istenen grubun dilini öğrenerek onlarla etraflıca tartışabilmektir. 13. asırda çok sayıda misyonerlerini Kuzey Afrika’ya göndermişlerdir. Dominikenlerin en önde gelenlerinden birisi Farabi ve İbn Rüşd’ün eserlerini inceleyerek onların Batı’da tanınmalarını sağlayan Thomas Aquinas’tır.52 Bugün dünyada 7000’in üzerinde Dominiken vaiz ve yüzlerce rahibe grubu vardır. Fransisken papaz sayısı ise 30.000’in üzerindedir. Sadece ABD’de yüzlerce Fransisken cemiyet ve grup vardır. Bunlar geleneklerine uygun olarak okullar, hastaneler, yetimhaneler ve benzeri yerlerde çalışmalar yapmaktadırlar.53 Hıristiyanlık ikinci büyük bölünmeyi 16. yüzyılda Protestanlığın ortaya çıkmasıyla yaşamıştır. Reform hareketinin başlatıcıları yahut ilk Protestanlar olarak genellikle Martin Luther, Ulrich Zwingli ve Jean Calvin gösterilir. Her ne kadar kopmanın geri planında birtakım sosyal ve politik sebepler yatıyorsa da meselenin gerçek sebebi sosyal değil teolojiktir. Onlara göre kilise organizasyonu modern Avrupa insanını kucaklayamadığı için çökmüş, teolojik açıklamalar yetersiz kalmış ve Hıristiyanlık asıl mesajından uzaklaştırılmıştır. Dolayısıyla reformcuların asıl amacı da kilisenin asıl mesajına geri dönmesini sağlamaktır. Bu dönüşün iki temel yolu vardır: Kutsal kitabın herkes tarafından anlaşılmasını sağlamak ve Papanın otoritesini ve bu otoritenin biçimlendirdiği geleneği reddetmek. Böylece ruhban sınıfının rehberliği dışlanıp merkezi otoriteden uzak kalan pastoral kilise anlayışına yönelinilmiştir. Otorite, kilisenin ve rehber din adamlarının elinden alınarak Kutsal Kitabın aracısız anlaşılmasına ve imana devredilmiştir. Protestanlara göre Kutsal Kitabın anlaşılması için geleneğe ihtiyaç yoktur, herkes onu anlayabilecek kapasiteye sahiptir. Reformcular, insan ile Tanrı arasındaki ilişkide ibadet etmek, hayır işlemek, iyilik veya kötülük yapmaktan ziyade imanlı olmayı ön plana çıkardılar. Evharistiya ve vaftiz dışındaki tüm sakramentleri Kutsal Kitapta olmadığı gerekçesiyle reddettiler.54 Protestanlık hareketi özellikle Kuzey ve Orta Avrupa ülkelerinde hızla yayıldı. Katolik Kilisesince tehlikeli görülen bu durum, 1618-1648 yılları arasında yapılan Otuz yıl savaşlarının patlak vermesine yol açtı. 1648’de Vestfalya’da imzalanan anlaşma ile sona eren bu savaşların ardından bugünkü Avrupa coğrafyasının da temeli atılmış oldu. 16-17. yüzyıldan itibaren çok sayıda alt gruplara ayrılan Protestan kiliseleri Ortodoks dünyası da dahil olmak üzere hemen her yerde yoğun bir misyonerlik faaliyeti başlattı. Lutherciler İstanbul Patriği Il. Jeremiah ile ilişki kurdular. İstanbul Patriği Cyril Lucaris Kalvinci görüşlerden etkilendi ve Protestanlarla temasa geçti.55 Katolik kilisesi, Protestanlık tehlikesinin bütün Avrupa’yı sarmasından endişelenerek kilise içerisinde ıslahat hareketi yapmaya girişti. Bu amaçla toplanan Trent Konsili reformcularla benzer görüşler geliştirmek suretiyle uzlaşma yanlısı bir tutum ortaya koydu. Bununla birlikte Katolikler Papanın bütün Hıristiyanlığın lideri olduğu fikrinden vazgeçmediler. Karşı reform hareketi Protestanlığı asimile etme hususunda başarısız kaldı ve iki mezhebin birbirinden daha çok ayrılmasına sebep oldu. Fakat bu gelişme misyonerlik faaliyetlerinde çok aktif olan Cizvitler gibi birtakım teşkilatların örgütlenmesine imkan vererek Katolik Hıristiyanlığın Asya ve Amerika’da güçlenmesine katkı yapmıştır.56 16. yüzyıldan itibaren Afrika, Asya ve Amerika’da sürdürülen misyon faaliyetleri, Avrupa dışındaki Hıristiyan coğrafyasını belirleyen en önemli olgudur. Özellikle Cizvitlerin önderliğinde Hıristiyanlık Doğu Asya gibi dünyanın uzak bölgesine taşınmaya başlandı. Bununla birlikte İslamiyet’in yayılışı sonucunda Anadolu ve Balkanlar başta olmak üzere bazı bölgelerin elden çıkması üzerine kilise yeni misyon teknikleri geliştirdi. Bu yeni durum, kilisenin daha örgütlü misyoner teşkilatları kurmasına ve daha entelektüel misyonerler yetiştirmesine yol açtı. Akdeniz ticaretinin Müslümanlarca kapatılması sonucunda yeni rotalara yönelen Avrupalı denizcilerin keşifleri, kilisenin misyonerlik yapacak yeni bölgelerle karşılaşmasına zemin hazırladı. Bu bölgeleri keşfe çıkan seyyahlar yalnızca Katolik din adamları olmamış, özellikle Güneydoğu Asya’da başarılı olan gruplar Protestanlar arasından çıkmıştır.57 Bugün de elimizde bulunan verileri bir araya getirdiğimizde Protestan misyonerlerin sayı olarak diğerlerinden çok daha fazla ve etkin olduklarını görürüz. Misyonerlik faaliyetlerinin zirveye ulaştığı dönem sömürgeci Batı imparatorlukları ile misyonerlerin el ele vererek çalıştıkları 19. yüzyıldır. Sömürgeci imparatorluklar koloni ülkelerin vatandaşlarının Hıristiyanlaştırılmasını siyasi ve ticari emellerine ulaşmanın en hızlı yolu olarak görmüşlerdir. Misyonerlerle sömürgeci devletin idarecileri birlikte çalışmışlar, gelişmemiş bölgelerin Batılıların kontrolünde olmasının bu bölge insanının çıkarına hizmet anlamına geldiğini işlemişlerdir. Hıristiyan olma batılılaşma olarak takdim edilmiştir.58 Bu dönemde misyonerlik faaliyetlerinin doğrudan veya dolaylı tesirleri her zaman dinin kapsama alanının dışına taşmış; siyasi, coğrafi, sosyal, ekonomik ve kültürel bakımlardan geldikleri ülkelerin lehine, gittikleri ülkelerin ise aleyhine sonuçlar doğurmuştur. 2. Dünya Savaşından sonra bu devletler bağımsızlıklarını elde edince gerçeği farketmişler, söz konusu ülkelerde misyonerler sömürgeciliğin bir uzantısı ve kolluk gücü olarak görülmüştür.59 20. yüzyılda misyonerlik misyoloji (missiology) adı altında diğer ilim dalları gibi bir ilim dalı olarak gelişmiştir. Yeni vaaz teknikleri geliştirilmiştir. Dünyanın her tarafında görev yapmış önemli misyonerler tecrübelerini ve biyografilerini kaleme almışlardır. Kilise ve Misyonerlik başlıklı uluslararası konferanslar düzenlenmiş, bunların hepsi de misyonerlik metotlarının geliştirilmesine yardım etmiştir. İnsanın bir çok özelliği ve ihtiyacı olduğu göz önüne alınmıştır. İnsanın ruhi hayatına hitap ederken maddi hayatına da hitap etmek gerektiği, bir misyonerin insanları Tanrı’ya çağırırken onların fiziki ihtiyaçlarını da dikkate alması gerektiği önemli bir misyonerlik metodu olarak ortaya konulmuştur.60 Günümüzde kullanılan misyonerlik metotlarına geldiğimizde, artık belirli birkaç metottan söz etmek yeterli değildir. Yukarıda anlatmaya çalıştığımız, tarih boyunca tespit edilen metotların tamamı kullanılmaktadır. Bunlara ilave olarak günümüz sosyal ve teknik şartlarının ortaya çıkardığı yeni durumlarda misyonerlik için kullanılmaktadır. a) Günümüzde Misyonerlerce Kullanılan Teknik ve Metotlar Avrupa veya Amerika’ya öğrenci olarak giden kişiler misyonerlerin faaliyetlerine en fazla muhatap olan kişilerdir. Çoğunlukla bizim tebliğ anlayışı olarak gördüğümüz bir metotla bu öğrencilere yaklaşılmakta ve yaptıkları yardımlarla kendilerini ve dolayısıyla dinlerini onlara sevdirmeye çalışmaktadırlar. Misyonerlerin buralardaki muhatapları kültürlü, eğitimli ve kimliği oturmuş kişiler olduğu için dinlerinden bahsetmeden gerekli her türlü yardımı yapmaktadırlar. Öğrenci olarak buralarda bulunan herkes konu ile ilgili mutlaka çeşitli tecrübeler yaşamıştır. Doktora öğrencisi olarak Amerika’da bulunmuş İlahiyat Fakültesi Öğretim Üyesi Mustafa Köylü’nün konu ile ilgili olarak yaşadıklarını aktardığı makalesi konuyu yeterince açıklamaktadır. Söz konusu makalede yazar, kendisinin ve ailesinin dil öğreniminde, adli problemlerinde, ev eşyası temininde, hastahane ve doğum işlerinde ve arabalarının tamiri konularında kiliseden gördükleri yardımları söz konusu etmekte ve oralarda yapılan misyonerliği ortaya koymaktadır. 61 Biz de İngiltere’deki eğitimimiz süresince başka ülkelerden, özellikle İslam ülkelerinden gelen öğrencilerin aileleriyle misyonerlerin yakından ilgilendiklerine, fakültelerle iş birliği içerisinde aile programları düzenlediklerine, evleri ziyaret ettiklerine, çocuklar için getirdikleri hediyelerle onların gönüllerine girmeye çalıştıklarına, dersler dolayısıyla son derece yoğun olan öğrencilerin aileleri için çeşitli kurslar düzenlediklerine, kendi ülkelerine dönen bu öğrencileri kendi ülkelerinde de ziyaret ettiklerine şahit olduk. Evimize, orada kaldığımız iki yıl boyunca her cumartesi saat 10.30’da gelmeyi hiç ihmal etmediler. 1.5 saat kadar süren sohbetlerimiz bizim yabancı dilimizi geliştirmemize gerçekten çok yardımcı oldu. İlahiyatçı ve din görevlisi olduğumuzu bile bile, kendilerine göre yaptıkları hizmetlerini bir kez bile aksatmadılar. Yukarıda da belirttiğimiz gibi oralarda kullanılan metot daha çok tebliğ metodudur. Gerekirse dini konular müzakere edilmektedir. Ancak misyonerler her zaman ve her yerde böyle çalışmamaktadırlar. Başka bir dinler tarihçisi akademisyenin bizzat gördüğü bir hadise bunu teyit etmektedir. O, Türkmenistan’ın içme suyu bulma problemi yaşanan Gözleve kentinde misyonerlerin oradaki bir caminin bahçesine oturarak halkın Hıristiyan olması karşılığında kuyu açabileceklerini söylediklerine şahit olmuştur.62 Günümüzde özellikle Katolik kilisesince kullanılan en belli başlı misyonerlik metotları sosyal adalet projesi, inkültürasyon ve diyalogdur. Kilise, dünyanın gelişmemiş olan ve dünya nüfusunun yarısından fazlasını kapsayan, açlık, fakirlik ve sefalet içinde yaşayan ülkelerin içinde bulunduğu durumdan faydalanma yoluna gitmiştir. Sözkonusu ülkelerde yaşayan insanların sosyal ve ekonomik problemleriyle ilgilenme adına, bu faaliyetleri İncil’i yayma projesiyle irtibatlandırmış ve yeni bir misyon stratejisi geliştirmiştir. Fakir ülkelerin problemleri ve borçları konusu kilise yetkililerince her platformda dile getirilmektedir. 2000 yılı dolayısıyla en fazla işlenen sosyal konu bu olmuştur. Gelişmiş devletlerin başkanlarının toplantı yaptıkları hemen her yerde gösteriler organize edilmektedir. 1998’de Birminghamda yapılan G-8 liderlerinin zirvesi sırasında fakir ülkelerin borçlarının silinmesi talebiyle kilise tarafından organize edilen program ve gösterilere bizzat şahit olduk. Papalığın girişimleri sonucu İtalya tarafından 41 fakir ülkenin 6 milyar dolar tutarındaki borcunun silindiği de bilinmektedir.63 Bu faaliyetlerin ve İtalya tarafından yapılan jestin söz konusu ülkelerde görev yapan misyonerlerin işlerini ne kadar kolaylaştırdığını tahmin etmek güç değildir. Katolik Kilisesi’nin II. Vatikan Konsili vasıtasıyla açıkladığı yeni misyon anlayışının bir diğeri inkültürasyondur. İnkültürasyon, İncil’in mesajını Hıristiyan olmayan ülkelerin kültürlerine sokma demektir. Bir başka ifadeyle, Hıristiyanlığın mesajını ve hayat tarzını diğer kültürlere uygun şekilde adapte etme çalışması anlamına gelmektedir. Yukarıda da genişçe ifade etmeye çalıştığımız gibi Kilise ile diğer milletler ve kültürler arasında irtibat kurma düşüncesi kilisenin kuruluşuna, Pavlus’a kadar gider. Pavlus’un Hıristiyanlığı Yahudi olmayanlara da ulaştırmaya karar vermesi, İncil ile diğer kültürler arasındaki ilişkinin başlangıç noktasıdır. Bundan sonra Kilise, ilişkinin adı, metodu ve şekli değişmiş olsa da, kültürlere nüfuz etme gayretini devam ettirmiştir. Ancak, Hıristiyanlığın çeşitli kültürlere adaptasyonu anlamında inkültürasyon kavramının kullanılmaya başlanması oldukça yenidir.64 İncil mesajlarının diğer kültürlere adaptasyonu için neredeyse hiçbir sınır tanınmamaktadır. Hatta İncil öğretisine ters olan bazı hususlar bile bu bağlamda kullanılmıştır. Afrika’da putperest kabileler arasında yapılan çalışmalarda atalara tapma ve çok evlilik gibi Hıristiyanlıkta bulunmayan hususlar muhatap toplumla ortak zemin bulmak, onların tepkisini bertaraf etmek için bu hususların Hıristiyanlıkta var olduğu imajını vermişlerdir. Zaire’de bir cemaat olarak kurulan ‘Atalarımızın Tanrısının Kilisesi’ buna güzel bir örnektir.65 Bu şekilde kilise kurulduktan sonra orada toplananlara yavaş yavaş Hıristiyanlık empoze edilecektir. Katolik Kilisesi’nin II. Vatikan Konsili vasıtasıyla açıkladığı yeni misyon anlayışının üçüncü temel alanını diyalog faaliyetleri oluşturur. Diyalog hem sosyal adalet çalışmaları yoluyla İncil’in tebliği, hem de İncil ile kültürler arasında kurulacak irtibatın vazgeçilmez bir vasıtasıdır. Dolayısıyla, Kilise’nin misyon anlayışında ayrı bir yeri vardır. Bir başka ifadeyle, hem Kilise’nin toplumları İncil’e göre yeniden inşa etme süreci, hem de kültürlere girme süreci bir diyalog süreci içinde gerçekleşmektedir.66 Dominus Iesus ve Redemptorios Missio gibi önemli Papalık genelgeleri başta olmak üzere pek çok genelgede Kilise diyalogun çağdaş misyonerlik anlayışının vazgeçilmez bir parçası olduğunu açıkça ortaya koymaktadır.67 20-24 Eylül 2000 tarihleri arasında Hindistan’ın Bangalore şehrinde yapılan Hindistan Katolik Kilisesi Ulusal Toplantısında Halkları Hıristiyanlaştırma Konseyi Başkanı Kardinal Josef Tomko, modern misyonerlik hakkında; “Bugün misyonerlik bir realite olup hem zengin hem de dinamik bir husustur. Modern misyonerliğin sayısız elemanlarından bazıları şunlardır: şahitlik, diyalog, ilan, dini öğretim, dine döndürme, vaftiz etme, kilise cemaatine adapte etme, kilisenin kurumlaştırılması, inkültürasyon ve temel insan teşviki. Bunlardan bir kısmı beraberce uygulanırken diğer bazıları da Hıristiyanlaştırma işleminin tamamlanması için onları takip eder. Kilise şahitliğini ortaya koyma, diyalog, vaaz etme, Hıristiyanlaştırma faaliyetini kültürler içerisine yerleştirme (inkültürasyon) vb. faaliyetlerle İncil’i ilan etme hakkından kesinlikle vazgeçemez” demiştir.68 Burada sayılanlar tarih boyunca geliştirilen misyonerlik usullerinin hemen hepsini kapsamaktadır. Gerek tebliğ, gerekse değişik usullerle duruma göre misyonerlik yapılması günümüz misyonerliğinin en önde gelen özelliğidir. Ülkemizde misyonerlikten söz açıldığında bazı kimseler, özellikle Diyanet İşleri Başkanlığınca başta Avrupa ülkeleri olmak üzere çeşitli dış ülkelere din görevlisi gönderildiğini ileri sürerek, gönderilen din görevlileriyle ülkemize gelen misyonerlerin sonuçta aynı hizmeti yürüttüklerini ileri sürmektedirler. Oysa durum böyle değildir. Türkiye’den gönderilen din görevlileri gittikleri ülkelerdeki Türk toplumuna din hizmeti vermek üzere oradadırlar. Fakat misyonerler gittikleri ülkelerdeki Hıristiyan cemaate hizmetten öte o ülke halkının tamamını Hıristiyanlaştırmak gayesiyle gitmektedirler. Kardinal Josef Tomko, yukarıda bahsedilen konuşmasında Hindistan’ı örnek göstererek, “Hindistan’da görev yapan papazlar sadece buradaki 16 milyon Katolik ile meşgul olmamalı, Hıristiyan olmayan 1 milyar insanı Hıristiyanlaştırmak için çalışmalıdır” diyerek aramızdaki farkı birinci elden ortaya koymaktadır. Yukarıda da arz etmeye çalıştığımız gibi, İslam dünyası Hıristiyan misyonerlerin her zaman ulaşmak istedikleri en önde gelen coğrafya olmuştur. İslam ülkelerinin bulunduğu bölge, bir başka ifade ile Ortadoğu, ‘dünya misyonerliğinin kara deliği’ olarak tanımlanmıştır.69 90’lı yıllar, teknolojik imkanların da yardımıyla, misyonerlerin İslam alemini yoğun bir misyon akımına tuttukları yıllardır. Misyonerlerin Latin Amerika’da elde ettikleri başarı, özellikle Sovyetler Birliğinin dağılmasından sonra onları bu bölgede çalışmaya teşvik etmiştir. İslam aleminde milli ve dini kimlik arasındaki bağın kuvvetli olması ve bazı ülkelerde irtidatın yasak olması veya hoş karşılanmaması gibi sebeplerle Hıristiyanlaşma yoğun olmamıştır. 1990’lı yıllarda misyonerler İslam alemini misyonerlik için “son sınır” olarak görmüşlerdir. Misyonerlerin kendi tabirleriyle “10/40 Penceresi” olarak isimlendirdikleri bölge, Kuzey Yarımkürenin 10-40. paralelleri arasında kalan bölgesidir. Bu bölgenin büyük bölümünde İslam ülkeleri vardır. Günümüzde en yoğun misyonerlik bu bölgelerde gerçekleştirilmektedir. Tüm misyonerlik cemiyetleri 10/40 penceresine misyoner yerleştirme gayreti içerisindedir. Yoğun misyonerlik çalışmalarının neticesinde son 25 yılda Hıristiyanlığa geçen kişi sayısının daha önceki 1400 yılda Müslümanlıktan Hıristiyanlığa geçenlerin sayısından fazla olduğu kaydedilmektedir.70 Misyonerlik faaliyetlerinin yapıldığı İslam ülkelerinin çoğunda, Batılı ülkelerin buralarda bulunan diplomatik misyonları direkt olarak işin içerisindedir. Bazı ülkelere giriş zor olduğu için misyonerler diplomatik pasaport ile oralara girmekte ve dokunulmazlık zırhından istifade etmektedir. Bunlar çoğu kere bilinmesine rağmen sözkonusu devletlerin uluslararası ilişkilerdeki rolleri nedeniyle göz yummak mecburiyeti hasıl olmaktadır. Bu bölgelerde din değiştirmenin hoş karşılanmaması veya kesinlikle yasak olması misyonerler için büyük bir engeldir. Bu engeli aşabilmek için özellikle Amerika’lı misyoner grupları, Kongrede yaptıkları lobi faaliyetleriyle İslam ülkelerinde bulunan kilise ve Hıristiyan cemaat için “Zulüm altındaki kilise” tabirini yerleştirmişlerdir. Lobi faaliyetleri neticesinde ABD Hükümeti, Din Özgürlüğü Komisyonu’nu kurmuştur. Komisyonun öncelikli işi zulüm gören Hıristiyanlara dikkat çekmektir.71 Böylece sözkonusu devletler, uluslararası örgütler ve dünya kamuoyu karşısında sıkıntıya sokulmaktadır. Sıkıntıdan kurtulmanın yolu misyonerlere her kapıyı açmak ve onların çalışmasına destek olmak, en azından engel olmamaktır. Geçmişte Osmanlı İmparatorluğu bu sıkıntıyı en çok yaşayan devletti. Ne zaman Batılı devletlerle masaya otursa gündemin birinci maddesini Hıristiyan azınlıklar konusu teşkil ediyordu. Bu gün de ABD, AB, BM ve diğer bazı uluslararası organlar dünya ülkeleri hakkında insan hakları raporları hazırlamakta, bu raporlarda o ülkelerde yaşayan Hıristiyanların durumları hakkında bilgi vermektedirler. Ferdi hadiseler de dahil misyonerlerle alakalı sıkıntılar, (tutuklanma, sınır dışı edilme vs.) tüm inceliğine kadar zikredilmekte, sözkonusu ülke dini hoşgörüsüzlükle suçlanmaktadır.72 Esas olarak ekonomik bir birlik olan Avrupa Birliğinin üçüncü ülkelerde din hürriyeti konusunu takip ettiği, ilişki kurulan ülkelerde insan haklarının, bu bağlamda din hürriyetinin korunmasına özen gösterdiği ve ilişkilerin geliştirilmesi için bunu bir şart olarak öne sürdüğü Birliğin bilinen bir politikasıdır. İş birliği yaptıkları ülkelerdeki Hıristiyan ve misyonerlerin durumlarını takip ettiğini bir İslam ülkesi olan Özbekistan örneğinde açıklamak istiyoruz. AB Özbekistan ile yaptığı görüşmelerde bu ülkedeki insan hakları ve din hürriyeti konularını takip ettiğini ve bunu önemli bulduğunu açıkça dile getirmiştir. Bir AB Milletvekilinin yazılı sorusuna AB Komisyonu tarafından verilen cevap, konuyu açıkça ortaya koymaktadır. Konseye yöneltilen soru önergesinde; Özbekistan’daki insan hakları uygulaması ve özellikle Hıristiyanlığa dönenlerin durumlarının takip edilip edilmediği ve bu konuda Özbekistan hükümetine bir yaptırımda bulunulup bulunulmadığı sorulmaktadır. Komisyon, sözkonusu soruya; Özbekistan’daki insan hakları uygulamalarının Konsey tarafından takip edildiği ve Özbek otoritelere iletildiği şeklinde cevap vermiştir.73 Ayrıca, 13 Eylül 1999 tarihinde Taşkent’te yapılan I. AB - Özbekistan İşbirliği Toplantısında; AB, din hürriyeti ve özellikle Özbekistan’ın Hıristiyanlara karşı olan kötü tutumunun kendilerini direkt olarak ilgilendirdiğini ifade etmiştir. Aralarında yaptıkları ortaklık ve işbirliği antlaşmasının gereği olarak, Özbekistan’dan din hürriyetine saygı göstermesi istenmiştir. AB ayrıca, Özbekistan’daki insan hakları uygulamalarını her yönden takip edeceğini ve konuyu Özbek yetkililere devamlı olarak ileteceğini de bildirmiştir.74 Yukarıda yer alan ifadelerden, başka ülkelerde yaşayan Hıristiyanların durumlarının AB tarafından takip edildiği anlaşılmaktadır. Bütün bunlardan Avrupa Birliğinin dünyada yürütülen misyonerlik faaliyetlerini takip ettiği ve üzerine düşeni yapma gayretinde olduğu sonucunu çıkarabiliriz. Bu şekilde misyonerlik faaliyetlerine yardımcı olunmakta, misyonerlerin karşılaştıkları problemler ortadan kaldırılmaya çalışılmaktadır. Bunu da misyonerliğin yeni bir metodu olarak tanımlamak mümkündür. b) Misyonerlerin Müslümanlara Karşı Uyguladıkları Bazı Metotlar Müslümanları da Hıristiyanlaştırma düşüncesi başlangıçtan beri misyonerlerin gayelerinden birisi olmuştur. Bunun için çeşitli çalışma metotları geliştirilmiş ve taktikler uygulanmıştır. Kongrelerin birinde; İslam dünyasındaki tasavvuf ve tarikat anlayışı ve bu anlayışlara olan bağlılık üzerinde durulmuş, şeyhlerin veya ileri gelen müritlerin kandırılarak misyon faaliyetlerine alet edilebileceği, onları yanıltmak ve bu gayeye ulaşabilmek için de eleman yetiştirip bu teşkilatlara sokmanın en uygun yol olabileceği kanaatine varılmıştır. 75 Çünkü açık düşmanlığın, ayniyle mukabele görmesi kaçınılmazdır. Bu konuda en tesirli silah, ondan gözükerek, sinsice yapılanıdır. Tarihte en tesirli propaganda yolu da bu olmuştur. Burada misyon metodu olarak kabul edildiği belirtilen husus din tebliğinden çok bir casusluk faaliyeti planına benzemektedir. İslam ülkelerinde görev yapan misyonerler yukarıda arz etmeye çalıştığımız, diğer bölgelerde uygulanan metotları uygulamışlar ve bu coğrafyaya mahsus daha başka bazı metotlar da geliştirmişlerdir. İslam aleminin çeşitli bölgelerinde misyoner olarak görev yapmış olan Charles D. Egal’in ‘Müslümanlar Arasında Misyonerlik’ başlıklı makalesi günümüzde İslam aleminde görev yapan misyonerlerin metotlarını anlatması bakımından son derece çarpıcıdır. Egal söz konusu makalesinin ‘Kuran’ın Misyonerlikte Kullanılması’ başlığı altında şunları söylemektedir: “Kuran’ın misyonerlikte kullanılması hususunda bir çok tavsiye bulunmaktadır. Günümüzde bir çok misyoner Müslümanlar arasında görev yapanlara Kuran’ın İsa hakkındaki öğretileriyle işe başlamayı önermektedir. Bu öğretiler İsa’yı methetmekte olduğundan muhatap biraz daha fazla bilmek isteyecektir. İncil onun bu istediğine cevap verecektir. Kuran’ın İsa’yı Kelimullah olarak vasıflandırması araştırılacak bir konu olabilir. Burası da İncil öğretisiyle cevaplandırılır. Bu konularda İncil üzerinde yapılan çalışma muhatap Müslümanın ilgisini artıracaktır. Üzerinde çalışılacak diğer bir konu peygamberlik ve İsa’nın nasıl bir peygamber olduğu konusudur. Hıristiyanlar genellikle İsa’nın peygamber oluşunu gözardı ederler ancak peygamberlik İslam’da temel bir öneme sahiptir. Kuran’ın peygamber öğretisi İncil’in öğretisine çekmek için araç olarak kullanılır. Kuran’ın Allah’ı merhamet edici ve affedici olarak vasıflandırması İncil ile Müslümanlar arasında köprü olabilecek bir başka noktadır. Yeni Hıristiyan olanlarla yapılan ayinlerde Kuran’ın bazı bölümleri tıpkı ilahi veya şiir okunur gibi okunabilir. Onun burada kullanılması vahiy olduğunu kabul etme anlamına da gelmez. Hıristiyan teoloji açısından da yanlış bir unsur barındırmayan hatta doğru olan Fatiha Suresinin okunması önerilebilir. Benzeri diğer surelerde ayinde kullanılabilir.”76 Yukarıda ifade edilenlere göre misyonerler bulundukları ortamda ortak bir zemin bularak oradan başlamayı tercih etmektedirler. Burada Aziz Pavlus’un yaptığı gibi “ondan görünme” yolu da açık görünmektedir. Anlatılan hususlar, muhatabı planlı olarak, adım adım kendi sahasına çekme projesidir. Yapılan tavsiyeler özellikle dini bilgisi az olan kimseler için kurtulması zor bir tuzağı andırmaktadır. Zaten İslam dünyasında ve ülkemizde misyonerler böyle kimseleri seçmekte, Hıristiyan olanlar da böyle kişiler arasından çıkmaktadır. Misyonerlerin İslam dünyasında uyguladıkları önemli bir diğer misyon metodu da, müsteşrik yetiştirerek gerek İslam ülkelerindeki çeşitli seviyelerdeki okullarda, gerekse Batı üniversitelerinde İslam ile alakalı olumsuz görüşler imal etmeye çalışmaktır. Bu metot kendini anlatmaktan ziyade karşısındakini kötülemek üzerine kurulmuştur. Müsteşriklerce imal edilmiş bazı fikirler şunlardır: İslam maddi bir din olup onda ruhiyat yoktur. Dünyaya çağırır, sevgi, muhabbet ve nefis temizliğine çağrı yoktur. Savaş dinidir, kendinden olmayanlara düşmanlık yapmayı öğütler. Çok evliliğe müsaade eder.77 Ayrıca, İslam’ın ana kaynakları olan Kur’an ve Hadis etrafında şüphe oluşturmaya çalışırlar. İslam ile alakalı yazan, araştıran Hıristiyanlar asırlardır var olmuştur. Özellikle 20. yüzyılın ikinci yarısından itibaren bu sayı kat kat artmıştır. Bugün yüzlerce Avrupa ve Amerika üniversitesinde İslam araştırmaları bölümü bulunmakta, bu bölümlerde binlerce müsteşrik görev yapmakta ve İslam aleminde misyonerlik yapacak Hıristiyanların yanında on binlerce Müslüman öğrenci de bu bölümlerde eğitim görmektedir. Papalığın da 1926 yılında kurulmuş, oldukça büyük ve son derece zengin imkanları olan, İslam Araştırmaları Enstitüsü bulunmaktadır. Bizzat ziyaret etmiş olduğumuz enstitüde daha çok İslam devletlerinde görev yapacak papazlar yetiştirilmektedir. Bazı İslam ülkelerinden Müslüman öğrencilerin de öğretim gördüğü enstitünün 1999-2000 öğretim yılında toplam öğrenci sayısının 1430 olduğu düşünülürse yapılan faaliyetin büyüklüğü rahatça ortaya çıkar. Papalık Dinlerarası Diyalog Konseyi ile müşterek çalışan Enstitü ülkemizde de iyi bilinen Encounter ve İslamochristiana adlı akademik dergileri de çıkarmaktadır.78 Burada, iki yıl boyunca önce dil kursları, daha sonra da mastır çalışması yapmış olduğum Birmingham Üniversitesi bünyesinde bulunan Selly Oak College’den bahsetme ihtiyacını duyuyorum. Adı geçen kolejin İslam Araştırmaları ve Hıristiyan Müslüman Diyaloğu, Westhill Koleji, Doğu Dinleri, Sosyal Çalışmalar vb. bir çok bölümü bulunmaktadır. Kolejin hem İngilizce Dil Kursları hem de İslam Araştırmaları bölümlerinde birlikte ders aldığımız çok sayıda misyoner vardı. Çeşitli ülkelerden dünyanın değişik bölgelerine misyonerlik yapmak üzere gidecek din adamı, doktor, hemşire, öğretmen, mühendis, gazeteci, barış gönüllüsü gibi değişik mesleklerden çok sayıda insan burada dil öğreniyorlardı. Misyonerlik bölümlerinde dersler genelde katılanların müşahedelerini anlatmaları veya çeşitli bölgeler için yazılmış raporların ve çeşitli metotların müzakeresi şeklinde işleniyordu. İslam Araştırmaları bölümünde de Müslümanlar arasında çalışacak olanlar önce İslam dinini öğreniyorlar, daha sonra da İslami konularda mastır ve doktora çalışmaları yapıyorlardı. Selly Oak College’de misyonerlik eğitimi almak amacıyla gelenler için, gerçekten en ince ayrıntılarına kadar her şey düşünülerek çeşitli imkanlar hazırlanmıştır. Bekar olanlar için pansiyonlar, evliler için daireler mevcut olup, zamanın eğitime ayrılmasını temin için adaylara yemek, çamaşır yıkama, ütü vb. her türlü hizmet verilmektedir. Küçük çocuklar için kreş, yetişkinler için okul, İngilizce bilmeyen eş ve çocuklar için özel öğretmenler eşliğinde İngilizce dil kursları düzenlenmektedir. Görevliler mahalli kilise ve misyonerlik cemiyetleriyle tanıştırılmakta, yaptırılan çeşitli görevlerle görevlinin tecrübesi ve kendine güveninin artmasına yardım edilmektedir. Dünyanın bir çok ülkesinden gelen çok sayıda öğrencinin katılımlarıyla gerçekleştirilen dini, ilmi ve kültürel faaliyetlerle elemanların kültürleri artırılarak çoğulculuk adeta orada yaşatılmaktadır. Bu imkanlara ilave olarak eğitime alınan misyonerlerin çeşitli yerleri gezip görebilmelerini temin için her hafta sonu seyahatler, akşamları sinema ve tiyatro programları düzenlenmektedir.79 Kolejde bulunduğum süre içerisinde en çok gıpta ettiğim husus da Almanya, Fransa ve İsviçre gibi Avrupa’nın en gelişmiş ülkelerinden Hıristiyan din görevlilerinin ve bilgisayar mühendisi, doktor vb. bazı önemli meslek erbabının Papua Yeni Gine, Mozambik ve Tanzanya gibi dünyanın en geri kalmış ülkelerine en az 6 yıllık bir süre için gönüllü olarak gitmeyi kabullenmiş olmalarıdır. Kiliseler bu konuda kimseyi mecbur etmemekte, yani misyonerlik için değişik ülkelere gitme durumu onların sözleşmelerinden kaynaklanmamakta, sadece bu kişilerin kendi arzularıyla gerçekleşmekte, gitmek için kendileri başvuruda bulunmaktadırlar. İşin içinde maddi bir çıkar olup olmadığını öğrenmek için kendi ülkelerindeki ve gittikleri yerlerdeki maaş durumlarını sordum. Almanya’da pastörlerin (Protestan papaz) en iyi maaş alan grup içerisinde olduklarını (yaklaşık 6500 Alman Markı), gittikleri ülkelerde ise bu maaşın yarıya (3500 Marka) düşeceğini öğrendim. Aileleriyle birlikte hayat şartlarının çok zor olduğu, bazılarında içecek suyun bile zor bulunduğu ülkelere gönüllü olarak gitmenin samimiyetten başka izahını bulamadım. Yaşı 60’ı geçmiş, 6 çocuğunu Belçika’da bırakarak Uzakdoğu ülkelerine giden ve 17 yıl oralarda çalışan bir misyonerin özveri dolu maceralarını dinlerken doğrusu başka bir izah bulmakta zordu. Günümüzde teknik imkanların artmasına paralel olarak misyon metotları ve aletleri de artmış bulunmaktadır. Mahalli, bölgesel, ulusal veya uluslararası yayın yapan ne kadar televizyon ve radyo kanalının Hıristiyanlık propagandası yaptığını kestirmek bile mümkün değildir. Kiliselerce hazırlanan programlardan bazılarının ülkemizde bile gösterilmiş olduğunu düşünürsek bunun boyutlarını tahmin edebiliriz. Ayrıca, 24 saat Hıristiyanlık anlatan Kaliforniya merkezli TBN EUROPE televizyonu misali uluslararası yayın kuruluşları mevcuttur. İnternet’te Hıristiyanlıkla ilgili binlerce site vardır. Herhalde Hıristiyanlık hakkında bilinmesi gerekenlerin tamamını internet sitelerinde bulmak mümkündür. İnternet başka bir ifadeyle e-ticaret bile misyonerliğin hizmetine sokulmuştur. Kurulan bir site ile başta hediyelik eşya olmak üzere çeşitli mamuller satışa sunulmuş, buradan elde edilecek gelirin her kuruşunun misyonerlik faaliyetlerini desteklemek amacıyla kullanılacağı not düşülmüştür.80 Misyoner cemiyetleri Hıristiyanlığın mesajını tüm dünya insanlarına ulaştırma hedefini yerine getirirken hiçbir toplum katmanını atlamamış, tamamına ulaşmanın yollarını bulmuşlardır. Örneğin; Katolik Kilisesi ‘Çocuk Misyonerlik Cemiyeti’ni çoktan kurmuş, 1993 yılında küçük misyonerlerin doğuşunun 150. yılı kutlanmıştır. Hedef, çocukların dine bağlı olarak yetişmelerini temin etmek, eğitimlerine katkıda bulunmak ve çocukların yapabilecekleri çalışmalardan istifade etmek olarak açıklanmış, her bölgenin benzeri cemiyetler kurması tavsiye edilmiştir.81 Toplumlarda çoğu kere kendilerine hizmet götürülmesi unutulan veya gözardı edilen görme, işitme ve konuşma engelliler gibi özürlü kimseler Hıristiyan cemaatler tarafından unutulmamış olup, onlara da ulaşmanın yolları bulunmuştur. Onlarla ilgili çeşitli metotlar geliştirilmiştir.82 Bütün bu faaliyetler insana her şeyden önce, bu işin hangi imkanlarla yürütüldüğünü, bu kadar çok işin hangi kaynaktan beslendiğini düşündürmektedir. Konuyu Katolik Kilisesi yönünden ele alırsak, bir zamanlar Avrupa’nın tek kilisesi olan ve tüm kıtayı idare eden kilisenin elinde çok büyük topraklar vardı. Bugün bu yerlerin çoğu meskun yerler olup kira getiren mülkiyetler haline gelmiştir. Kilise kendi belgelerinde bile 18-19. yüzyıllarda yani sömürgecilik çağında misyonerlik faaliyetleri için paranın Avrupa devletlerinden geldiğini itiraf etmekte, ancak modern devletlerin artık yardım etmediklerini, misyonerlik masraflarının halktan gelen paralarla karşılandığını ifade etmektedir.83 Avrupa ve Amerika’da kiliseye üye olan Hıristiyanlardan kilise vergisi alınmaktadır. Muhtemelen bugün tüm kiliselerin en önemli gelir kaynakları bu vergilerdir. Gönüllü bağışlar ve kilise adına vakfedilmiş mülkler de ciddi bir gelir kaynağıdır. Ayrıca, geliri misyonerlik çalışmalarında kullanılmak üzere bir takım ticari faaliyetler de yapılmaktadır. Ayinlere katılmış kimselerin bileceği gibi, hemen her ayinden sonra özellikle misyonerlik cemiyetleri için toplanan paralar da iyi bir gelir kaynağı olmalıdır. Selly Oak College’de öğretim üyesi olarak görev yapan bir papazın kilisesinde ayine katıldığımızda orada ayinden sonra para topladıkları zaman hocamız olan papaz çok utanmıştı. Bizden İslam ülkelerinde böyle bir usulün olup olmadığını sordu ve var olduğunu öğrenince rahatladı. Utanmış olmasına ve bizim de haberli olarak katılmış olmamıza rağmen bir ayinde bile, yani bir hafta bile bağış toplama işine ara vermeyecek kadar bu işe önem vermektedirler. Yukarıda da bahsettiğimiz gibi teknik imkanlardan yararlanılarak yeni gelir yolları bulunmaktadır. Örneğin kurulan bir web sitesi ile başta hediyelik eşya olmak üzere çeşitli mamuller satışa sunulmuş, buradan elde edilecek gelirin misyonerlik faaliyetlerini desteklemek amacıyla kullanılacağı belirtilmiştir.84 Ülkemizde yapılan misyonerlik faaliyetlerinin en çok bilineni kapı kapı dolaşarak İncil, Hıristiyanlık ve Hz. İsa ile ilgili kitapların dağıtılmasıdır. Son günlerde misyonerlerce milyonlarla ifade edilen adetlerde İncil dağıtıldığı haberleri gazetelerde yer almıştır. Bunların dışında çeşitli yayınlar dağıtma, mektupla İncil kursları düzenleme gibi etkinlikleri devam etmektedir. İnternetin yaygınlaşmasıyla birlikte web siteleri yolu ile propaganda yapmaya ağırlık verdikleri de görülmektedir. Müjde FM ve Radyo Kumru gibi çeşitli radyo istasyonlarından da Türkçe Hıristiyanlık propagandası yapılmaktadır. 5. Sonuç Misyon, icra ediliş metodu açısından günümüze kadar çeşitli dönemler geçirmiştir. Hz. İsa’nın metodu bir tebliğ metodu olup hedef kitle de Yahudilerken, Pavlus’un öğretisiyle Hıristiyanlık başka bir şekle girdiği gibi misyonerlik de değişmiş, evrenselleşmiştir. Misyon kelimesi tek kelime ile ifade etmek gerekirse “Hıristiyanlaştırma” anlamına dönüştürülmüştür. Pavlus’tan sonra Kilise, en büyük görevi ve varoluş sebebi olarak gördüğü misyonerliği, ondan aldığı şekliyle devam ettirmiştir. Kilisenin geleneksel misyon anlayışı, zamana ve şartlara göre, metod ve uygulama açısından bazı farklılıklar göstermiştir. Zamanla, misyon faaliyetlerinin daha planlı ve kurumsal biçimde gerçekleştirilmesi gerektiği fikri ağırlık kazanmıştır. Bu ihtiyacı karşılamak üzere Katolik Kilisesi ‘Halkları Hıristiyanlaştırma Konseyi’ni kurarken diğer Hıristiyan kilise ve cemaatleri de çok sayıda misyon cemiyetleri teşkil etmişlerdir. Bu gün misyonerlik faaliyeti yapmak amacıyla kurulmuş bulunan cemiyetlerin sayısı binlerle ifade edilmektedir. Kilise, dolayısıyla misyonerlik kurumu dünyada meydana gelen gelişmelerden de etkilemiştir. 18-19. yüzyıllarda sömürgecilik anlayışı sebebiyle altın çağını yaşarken 20. yüzyılda yaşanan materyalizm felsefesi dolayısıyla başta Batı’da sıkıntı çekmiştir. Modernizm, sömürge altındaki ülkelerin bağımsızlıklarına kavuşması, bilimsel ilerlemeler, sosyal problemler, ahlaki çöküntü, dine olan ilginin iyice azalması gibi faktörlerin ortaya çıkması misyonerlik çalışmalarına sekte vurmuş, ancak kiliseler teknolojik gelişmelerin de yardımıyla geliştirdikleri yeni misyon anlayışları ve metotlarıyla problemlerini çözerek yollarına devam etmişlerdir. Bugün itibarıyla dünyanın ulaşılmadık hiçbir yerini bırakmamışlardır. Günümüzde son derece sistematik, eğitime ve bilgiye dayanan bir misyon anlayışı mevcuttur. Misyoloji bir bilim dalı olarak dünyanın önemli bazı üniversitelerinde gelişimini devam ettirmekte, akademisyenlerce elde edilen bilimsel veriler de misyonerler tarafından uygulamaya konulmaktadır. Din ve vicdan hürriyetinin çok önemli görüldüğü ve bundan en çok misyonerlerin yararlandığı günümüzde bu faaliyetleri yasaklamak veya polisiye tedbirlerle engellemek mümkün değildir. Misyonerlik faaliyetlerine karşı koymanın yolu eğitimden geçmektedir. Misyonerlerin ülkemizde özellikle İslamı iyi bilmeyen gençler üzerinde çalışmalarını yoğunlaştırdıkları ve bu alanda başarılı oldukları gerçeği göz önünde bulundurularak başta genç neslin eğitimine önem verilmelidir. Hıristiyanlık ve misyonerlikle ilgili dokümanter programlar hazırlanarak halkın istifadesine sunulmalı, konferans, panel vb. faaliyetlerle misyonerlik çalışmalarına karşı halk bilinçlendirilmelidir. Milli birlik ve beraberliğimizin devamı için gençlerimizin dini ve milli kimliklerini iyi tanımaları ve benimsemelerinin önemi gözardı edilmemeli, başta aile olmak üzere, Milli Eğitim, üniversite, medya ve diğer kurumlar konuya sorumluluk bilinci içerisinde yaklaşmalıdır. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 1 Kilise teriminin; 1-Hıristiyan cemaat, 2-Katolik, Ortodoks vb. mezhep veya grubun kurumu, 3-Kilise binası anlamları vardır. 2 Wilson, Brian, Christianity, London 1999, s. 15. 3 Wilson, a.g.e., s. 23. 4 Aydın, Mehmet, “Hıristiyanlık”, TDV İslam Ansiklopedisi, c. 17, s. 328. 5 Van Lierde, Peter Canisius, The Holy See at Work, London, 1964, s.19-20. 6 Sullivan, F. A., Salvation Outside the Church?, London, 1992, s. 66. 7 www.zenit.org , 5 Eylül 2000. 8 John, 17/18. 9 John, 13/15. 10 Van Lierde, a.g.e., s. 21. 11 Tümer, Günay - Küçük, Abdurrahman, Dinler Tarihi, Ankara 1993, s. 381-382. 12 Danielou, Jean, ‘Kilisede Misyoner Düşüncesi’, (Trc. A. Küçük), A.Ü.İ.F. Dergisi, c. 37, 1997, s. 101. 13 Kocabaşoğlu, Uygur, Kendi Belgeleriyle Anadolu’daki Amerika, İstanbul 1991, s.14. 14 Danielou, a.g.m., s. 103. 15 www.newadvent.org/Catholic Encyclopedia/Catholic Parochial Missions 16 Matta, 28/18-20; Markos, 16/15-16; Luka, 24/46-48; Yuhanna, 17/18, 20/21; Resullerin İşleri, 1/8. 17 Matta, 28/18-20. 18 Matta, 15/24. 19 Matta, 10/5-7. 20 Tümer, Günay - Küçük, Abdurrahman, a.g.e., s. 382. 21 Bakara, 256. 22 Nahl, 125. 23 Nur, 54. 24 Zafar, İmtiaz, ‘Christian Missionary Approaches in the 20th Century’, Hamdard Islamicus, v. XIX, No: 2, s. 65. 25 Walls, Andrew F., ‘the Missionary Movement in Christian History’, www.leaderu.com/ftissues/ft0003/articles. 26 Wilson, Brian, Christianity, London, 1999, s. 84-85. 27 Danielou, a.g.m., s. 102-103. 28 Van Lierde, a.g.e., s. 96. 29 www.vatican.va/roman-curia/congregations/cevang/documents. 30 aynı yer. 31 www.vatican.va/roman-curia/congregations/cevang/pont-soc/pospa. 32 aynı yer. 33 www.vatican.va/roman-curia/congregations/cevang/documents. 34 Pluth, Alphonsus - Koch, Carl, The Catholic Church: Our Mission in History, Minnesota (USA) 1985, s. 31. 35 Matta, 28/18-20. 36 Houtin, Albert, “Hıristiyanlığın Kısa Tarihi”, (Trc. A. Küçük), A.Ü.İ.F.Dergisi, Ankara 1981, Sayı, 25, s. 438; Güngör, Ali İsra, ‘Katolik Kilisesinin Yeni Misyon Anlayışı’, www.yeniarayislar.com/ayınkonusu. 37 Pluth, Alphonsus - Koch, Carl, a.g.e., s. 58. 38 Öztürk, Levent, İslam Toplumunda Hıristiyanlar, İstanbul 1998, s. 43. 39 Resullerin İşleri, 18/23; 21/26. Geniş bilgi için bkz. Pluth, Alphonsus - Koch, Carl, a.g.e., s. 52-63. 40 1 Kor. 9/19-22. 41 Öztürk, a.g.e., s. 45-46. 42 Öztürk, a.g.e., s. 52. 43 İbn Sa’d, Tabakat, c. 1, s. 120-121; M. Asım Köksal, İslam Tarihi, c. 1, s. 78-81. 44 Pluth, Alphonsus - Koch, Carl, a.g.e., s. 142. 45 Pluth, Alphonsus - Koch, Carl, a.g.e., s. 135. 46 Pluth, Alphonsus - Koch, Carl, a.g.e., s. 160-161. 47 Pluth, Alphonsus - Koch, Carl, a.g.e., s. 159. 48 Pluth, Alphonsus - Koch, Carl, a.g.e., s. 172. 49 Eliot, S. C., Turkey in Europe, London, 1908, s. 242. 50 www.zenit.org, 28 Kasım 2000. 51 Pluth, Alphonsus - Koch, Carl, a.g.e., s. 178. 52 Walz, J., ‘Muhammad and the Muslims in Thomas Aquinas’, Muslim World, No: 66, 1976, s. 87. 53 Pluth, Alphonsus; Koch, Carl, a.g.e., s. 177-179. 54 Tümer, Günay - Küçük, Abdurrahman, a.g.e., s. 272-273. 55 Aydın, Mehmet, a.g.m., s. 336. 56 Aydın, Mehmet, a.g.m., s. 336. 57 Aydın, Mehmet, a.g.m., s. 336. 58 Wilson, a.g.e., s. 84. 59 Wilson, a.g.e., s. 85. 60 Zafar, a.g.m., s. 66. 61 Köylü, Mustafa, ‘Günümüz Misyonerlik Faaliyetlerinde Bazı Metodik Yaklaşımlar (ABD Örneği)’, Diyanet İlmi Dergi, c. 35, sayı: 2, 1999, s. 41-50. 62 Turan, Ömer, “Avrasya Coğrafyasında Misyonerlik Faaliyetleri”, Avrasya Etüdleri sy.16. 1999 s. 25. 63 www.kibrisgazetesi.com 15 Temmuz 2000. 64 Güngör, Ali İsra, ‘Katolik Kilisesinin Yeni Misyon Anlayışı’, www.yeniarayislar.com /ayınkonusu. 65 Wilson, Brian, a.g.e., s. 95. 66 Güngör, Ali İsra, a.g.m., www.yeniarayislar.com/ayınkonusu. 67 Adı geçen belgeler için bkz. www.vatican.va/roman-curia/congregations/cevang /documents 68 www.vatican.va/roman-curia/congregations/cevang/documents. 69 www.cmalliance.org. 70 www.peopleunitedforreligiousfreedom.org/missionaries. 71 www.peopleunitedforreligiousfreedom.org/missionaries. 72 Çeşitli ülkeler için düzenlen raporlar için bkz. www.state.org/humanrigts; www.amnesty.org/ 73 20.06.2000 tarih ve C 170E/47 sayılı Avrupa Toplulukları Resmi Gazetesi. 74 aynı yer. 75 Tümer, Günay - Küçük, Abdurrahman, a.g.e., s. 413. 76 Egal, Charles D., ‘Ministering to Muslims’, www.leaderu.com/isot/docs/minmuslim.html 77 El- Behiyy, Muhammed, ‘el-Mübeşşirun ve’l-Müstebşirun fi Mevgıhim mine’l-İslam’, Mecelletü’l-Ezher, c. 31, sy. 3-4, s. 394. 78 Arinze, Francis, P.I.S.A.I: Fifty Years in the work of Dialogue, Roma 2000, s. 18-20. 79 Söz konusu kolejin faaliyet ve imkanları hakkında geniş bilgi için bkz. www.sellyoakcolleges.ac.uk. 80 www.ardithkeef.com. 81 www.vatican.va/roman-curia/congregations/cevang/p-missionary-works/infantia 82 www.lcmsworldmission.org ; www.hometown.aol.com 83 www.newadwent.org/catholicencyclopedia/missionaries 84 www.ardithkeef.com